Streetlove
by doperwtjes
Summary: When Itachi and Sasuke took Neji in, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. And neither did Neji. ItaNeji, SasuNeji
1. Itachi's boyfriend

And another new story! We're going fast! Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Itachi's boyfriend**

* * *

On a certain afternoon, a guy was sitting in his house, watching a movie. He had made the room completely dark to enjoy the movie better and was staring at the tv with a cup of ice cream in his hand. The boy was called Uchiha Sasuke. People also called him emo boy or prick or whatever name they could come up with. Luckily, Sasuke didn't care. He then heard the doorknob turn and he knew who it was.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" His brother, Uchiha Itachi, called. When he came into the room he let out an annoyed sigh. "Why do you always make it so dark in here?" He put on the light immediately and then sat down beside Sasuke.

"I like it when it's dark, thank you." Sasuke said and turned off the tv. "So what did you do today?" He asked his brother. They were very fond of each other, but needles to say, they had their fights. They were brothers after all.

"I got a boyfriend." Itachi said, smiling. He felt really proud that he finally had won the heart of the one he loved.

"...Really? Today? When did you start liking a boy anyhow?" Sasuke asked surprised. He didn't know his brother had a crush on anyone.

"Yes today." Itachi said. "Well remember that I was dating the whole time? It was the same boy every time. And now we are together."

"That's odd...But congratulations then. I hope you picked a nice one this time." Sasuke said and smirked. All Itachi's former boyfriends had been downright awful.

Itachi smirked.

"Believe me, you'll like him." He said. "He's nice, a bit silent, really pretty and sportive. But, well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Well ask away then." Sasuke said as he thought of what Itachi just said. It pretty much described the person he was looking for.

"Well you see." Itachi started, leaning back a bit. "He's very poor. I don't know exactly what happened, but it made him live on the street. Once in a while he really has to sleep on the street and he switches jobs every time. He doesn't have a watch, so he often is too late on his job and then he's fired. And if he finally has money he sleeps in a cheap flat. It's really sad. That's why I wanted to ask if he can sleep in our guest room."

Sasuke stared at his brother for a while. Now that was sad. "You took a boyfriend who lives on the streets? Seriously, you really know how to pick them out don't you." Sasuke said and smirked.  
"Myeah I saw him working at a snack bar, you know, that time I got some pizza for us." Itachi said. "And I asked for his phone number. He does have a phone, from thirty years ago or something, but well. He can't call, but people can call him. Most of the times that phone is off too, since he can't always pay for a battery. But well, I gave him some batteries so now I can call him."

"That's sad." Sasuke said. "I guess he could stay here. But when he becomes just like one of your former boyfriends, he's out." Sasuke said and gave out a laugh. He was ok with someone else living in their house.

Itachi snorted.

"Sure." He said. "Should I call him so he can come over? He doesn't have a job at the moment anyway. He'll be really happy once he hears that he can stay here."

"Sure, I mean, doesn't really matters if he moves in now or tomorrow." Sasuke said and gave his brother a small smile.

"Alright, thanks." Itachi said, nodding. "I'll call him then." He immediately grabbed his phone. "Oh is it alright if you let him in? Then I can do some groceries. You can show him his room and stuff."

"Sure no prob." Sasuke said and nodded back at Itachi.

"Alright." Itachi said. "Then I'm going, I'll call him in the car and you'll see him coming." He winked at Sasuke now. "Bye!" With that he stood and walked out of the room. He grabbed his wallet and then he went away.

"See you." Sasuke said and stood up, turned off the lights and continued watching his movie in the dark.

* * *

Once the movie was finished, Sasuke just stared at the screen some more. He was watching the closing credits, like always, it was simply what he did. At that moment, the bell rang and Sasuke stood up. That must be that boyfriend of Itachi's. Sasuke wondered what he was like. He turned on the lights and then opened the door.

"Hey." The boy who was standing there said and smiled at Sasuke. It was Itachi's boyfriend, and he was only carrying a small backpack with him. Probably all he had. "I'm Neji." The boy said as he held out his hand.

Sasuke looked at the boy. Damn, he was good looking. Really good looking. Pale skin, long silky looking brown hair. Beautiful big white eyes. Ok, this guy was really attractive and about to live in his house. This was gonna be harder then he thought. He took Neji's hand and shook it. "I'm Sasuke. I take it you're Itachi's boyfriend." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "And yeah, I'm Itachi's boyfriend. Are you his brother?" Neji took in the figure standing before him. Itachi's brother was really handsome. Even more then Itachi. And he thought he'd never seen someone who was more handsome then Itachi. He straightened his huge shirt, one that he had bought on a market. It had been only one dollar, so he'd immediately taken it.

"Yeah I am. Come in." Sasuke said as he opened the door some more for Neji. Sasuke looked at Neji and started wondering what was under that big shirt. Ok, naughty thoughts, stop them now. No drooling over older brother's boyfriend.

Neji smiled and then walked in.

"I'm so glad that I can sleep here." Neji said. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this. I hope I can pay you guys back by cleaning in the house or cooking or something, or anything you want."

"We'll see. We'll just make up a new schedule, don't worry 'bout it." Sasuke said and closed the door. "So Itachi told me to show you around. This is the hallway." Sasuke joked, as if it wasn't obvious.

Neji snorted.

"I can see that." He said. "And wow, are that the stairs?"

"Yes, wow, you must be really smart." Sasuke said and laughed a little. This guy was.. nice. Sasuke walked into the living room. "I'll show you the rest now, but sadly, we already saw the two best parts of our house." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Aw, what about the washing machine then?" Neji said, smirking too. He followed Sasuke into the living room now.

"You are so right, the main part has yet to come." Sasuke said and laughed. "Well this is the living room as you can see. Oh.. I was watching a movie." Sasuke said and turned of the TV.

"I like your table." Neji said, looking at it. It was a big one, made of dark wood.

"..Thanks. It's nothing much." Sasuke said, a little confused. That was a weird comment.

"Oh well, I always liked that kind of furniture's." Neji said, shaking his shoulders.

"I see." Sasuke said. Weird guy. "Anyhow, let's continue." Sasuke said and walked to the dining room. Their house was pretty big, so they really did have a room for everything. "This is our dining room." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, while looking around.

"You really have a big house." He said.

"Yeah we do. We own a lot of money since our parents died." Sasuke said and walked through the room to the kitchen. "So this is the kitchen. I barely come here, since I suck at cooking." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Can Itachi cook?" He asked. "Else I can do it."

"He can cook, but it's not like he's an expert in it. We'll see if you can take that job." Sasuke answered and walked further. He opened a door to another room. "This is our gym." Sasuke said. Yes, they could afford a gym.

"...You even have a gym?" Neji asked, amazed. Damn.

"Yeah. I told you, we have money." Sasuke answered. "We've got a pool too, it's in the room next to this. Here I'll show you." Sasuke said and opened the door to the other room.

Neji looked into it.

"...Shit." He said, as he looked at the pool. There even was a yakouzi.

"No it's a pool." Sasuke said. "Next room." Sasuke said and took the stairs up.

Neji looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Ha. Ha." He said. "Very funny." He followed Sasuke upwards the stairs.

"I thought so too." Sasuke said and then opened the door to the bathroom. "Well bathroom. Nothing over the top." Sasuke said.

"..Why do you have two baths?" Neji asked.

"That's a mud bath." Sasuke explained. "It's good for you, you should try it once."

Neji frowned and looked at it, and then at Sasuke.

"..Alright." Neji said. "Strange."

"It's not strange. Lots of people have 'em." Sasuke said and then walked to the next room. "This is Itachi's room. And I'll take it this is where you will spend a lot of your time." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"Probably." He said as he looked inside. "At seeing the size of his bed I think that is a yes."

"Ah well, next up is my room." Sasuke said as he opened the next door. "Nothing interesting in there."

Neji nodded and looked inside.

"Why is it so dark in your room?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I like it when it's dark." Sasuke answered and then closed the door. He walked further and then stopped at another door. "This will be your room." Sasuke said and opened it.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "This is the last room, I presume?"

"We've got a wine cellar downstairs, but I take it you know what that looks like." Sasuke said and showed Neji his room.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, as he walked into his room. "Damn, this must be one of the most big rooms I've ever had."

"Good. Enjoy it. You've got all the room possible now. Although this is the smallest room in the house." Sasuke said.

"It's big enough for me." Neji said, nodding. He tested the mattress. "Hmm, I could immediately fall asleep on this."

"Goodnight then." Sasuke said and smirked again.

"I'm not going to sleep you dimwit." Neji said, smiling. He laid down with a soft moan. "Damn, I'm not coming off this bed until Itachi is home I think."

"Boring. I guess I should leave you alone then." Sasuke said.

Neji sat up now.

"Hm, what else can I do now then?" He said as he opened his backpack.

"..Shouldn't you be getting your stuff soon?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my stuff." Neji said, pointing at the backpack. "...I know, it's not much." He said as he saw Sasuke looking. "That's the reason why I.. well.. smell."

"Now that you mention it, you really should take a shower." Sasuke said and smirked again. "So you really did live on the streets right? I guess Itachi will take you shopping soon."

Neji looked away now.

"..Yeah I guess." Neji muttered. He really should take a shower. Should he tell Sasuke that he only had two sets of clothes..?

"Why don't you go take a shower now and I'll borrow you some clothes. We're about the same size." Sasuke said. He knew Neji couldn't possibly have a lot of clothes, let alone clean ones.

"If that's possible, gladly." Neji said, smiling a bit to Sasuke. "..But it's almost evening, a bathrobe would be fine too."

"That's fine too." Sasuke said and nodded. "I'll leave you be then." Sasuke said and turned around.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He was relieved that he finally could have a shower again. The last time had been four days ago.

Sasuke left the room then. He wondered how this would all turn out. Neji was really attractive. But also completely off limits.

* * *

A few minutes later, as Neji was done with showering and Sasuke was watching some tv again, the door opened and Itachi came home again.

"I'm home! Is Neji here already?" Itachi said as he walked into the room. Sasuke turned around to say something, but he got interrupted.

"Itachi!" Neji's voice said from above and then he came running off the stairs. Once he walked into the room he almost jumped on Itachi, by slamming his arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

Itachi smiled as he put his arms around Neji's waist and kissed back. Sasuke glared at them. This was so not what he wanted to see.

Neji broke the kiss and smiled up to Itachi. His hairs were still wet from the showering, he was all clean now and he was clad in a bathrobe.

"Well hello. I see you're all clean." Itachi said as he stroke through Neji's hair and smiled.

"Yeah I am." Neji said. "Seriously, that bed in the guest room is great."

"That's good. Although I was hoping you would start sleeping in my room soon." Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned off the tv. He wasn't about to watch this for now. And no, he was not jealous.

"We'll see." Neji said with a smirk. "Oh by the way, I really want to do something back for you guys, I can't just go live here and use everything in here without doing something back for it. So do I have to cook, clean, or what? I can do all of it too."

"Don't worry about that. We'll make up a new schedule soon. Sasuke and I both have chores to do, so we'll give you some of ours then, if you insist." Itachi said and gave Neji a kiss. "Helloo, I'm still in the room you know." Sasuke said irritated.

Neji broke the kiss and smiled at Sasuke.

"Sorry." He said and then removed his arms of Itachi's neck. "He's right, we shouldn't do that if he's in the room."

"Oh. Well then we'll just go upstairs, don't you think." Itachi said and smirked as he kept holding onto Neji. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Maybe 'I' should just leave hm." He snapped.

"Itachi let's safe that for tonight or some other time." Neji said, as he patted on Itachi's arms. "Your brother's getting uncomfortable."

"Fine. So what do you wanna do?" Itachi asked as he pulled Neji with him to the couch and sat down. Sasuke looked away annoyed.

"I don't know." Neji said as he sat down between Itachi and Sasuke.

"How late is it?" He asked.

"Time for you to go cook and for me to go to my room." Sasuke snapped as he stood up and walked upstairs. What was wrong with him anyway? It never bothered him before that Itachi kissed his boyfriend in front of him.

Neji looked after him with a frown.

"Is something wrong with him?" He asked Itachi.

"I have no idea. He never acted like this before. At least not about my boyfriends." Itachi answered confused. What was going on with Sasuke?

"Perhaps you should talk to him." Neji said. "I can cook, if you want."

"That might be a good idea. You sure you can cook by yourself?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah of course." Neji said. "I've cooked a lot with.. well you know." He shrugged now. "I can cook."

"Good. Then make me something tasty." Itachi said and gave Neji a kiss and a smile. He then stood up and started walking upstairs.

Neji nodded and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Itachi was upstairs now and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke snapped from the other side of the door.

Itachi sighed and opened the door, entering the room, and closed it. He sat down on Sasuke's bed and looked at Sasuke, who was sitting behind his computer.

"Why are you acting like this?" Itachi asked.

"Because you're annoying, that's why. I don't need you kissing with him in front of me." Sasuke snapped.

"With my other boyfriends you didn't even mind if we were laying on top of each other, half naked." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke, frowning.

"No, well, maybe I changed." Sasuke said. He really didn't have a clue why he was acting like this either, but he wouldn't tell Itachi that.

"..Isn't it because you think Neji is hot?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"That has nothing to do with it." Sasuke said. "Sure he's hot, but that's about it." Sasuke lied.

"Hm." Itachi said. "Alright. But if you don't want to have Neji around then you have to say it. Because if you're going to act like this the whole time then he'll feel very unwelcome."

"Just don't make out in front of me and it'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"And even kissing can't be done?" Itachi asked.

"You could give him a kiss, but I'd rather not have you frenching each other in front of me." Sasuke answered.

Itachi snorted.

"Damn Sasuke, you're jealous." He said.

"I am not! Jeez. Why would I be jealous?" Sasuke snapped. Great. He already felt bad enough that he even felt slightly jealous, he didn't need his brother to rub it in too.

Itachi shook his head.

"As long as you won't try anything with him it's fine." He said, standing up. "Well I'm going back to Neji."

"I'm not like you Itachi." Sasuke snapped and returned to do whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

* * *

Itachi walked downstairs now, to Neji who was cooking like mad. Itachi smiled. He really did look like he was a good cook. "Hey. What are you making?" Itachi asked.

"Hey." Neji said, turning around to Itachi. "Just some pasta."

"Ah. Well good, I like pasta." Itachi said and kissed Neji again. This time, there was no Sasuke around.

Neji smiled. "I know, you told me." He said, after the kiss was broken. "How did the conversation go?"

"Not all that well. Turns out, he doesn't want us to kiss in front of him." Itachi said. "I think he might be jealous."

"Jealous?" Neji asked, surprised. "Why would he?"

"Ah well. I guess it's because he doesn't have a boyfriend himself." Itachi said, although he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Hmm." Neji hummed. "Well he's handsome enough to get one right?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't like people very fast." Itachi said and started helping Neji cook.

"Hmm alright." Neji said, nodding. "Is he home tonight?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. On Fridays he goes out." Itachi said.

"Alright." Neji said.

"So we have the entire house for ourselves." Itachi said and smirked a little at Neji.

Neji smirked back.

"Probably." He said.

"Do you need any more help with cooking?" Sasuke was standing in the kitchen as he looked away from the two, still annoyed. He had no idea why he had come down anyhow.

"No thank you, we're fine." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said annoyed as he grabbed himself a glass and filled it with soda.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned to the baking again.

"We can eat in five minutes." He said. "Thanks Itachi, you're done."

"You sure?" Itachi asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out three plates, walking to the dining room annoyed.

"Yes I am." Neji said, nodding. "You should help Sasuke."

Itachi nodded. "I will. Thanks for cooking." Itachi said and kissed Neji on the cheek before starting to help Sasuke set the table.

Neji smiled at Itachi.

"You're welcome." He said.

After a couple more minutes, the table was set and dinner was cooked. Sasuke waited for it to arrive as he sat on his chair, still annoyed for some reason. He just had that sometimes.

Neji arrived with the food and put it on the table.

"Should I get some for everyone?" He asked, looking at Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi shook his head. "We can do that ourselves Neji. Wouldn't want you to become our slave." He said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke just shrugged.

Neji smiled back.

"I'd happily do it you know." He said as he sat down.

"Well we do too." Itachi said and filled his plate. Sasuke did the same, without saying anything.

Neji nodded and waited for Sasuke to be done. When he was, Neji filled his plate too.

"Have a nice dinner then." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and ate his food. "Same to you Neji." Itachi said, ignoring his little brother for a while as he ate. "This is really good you know." He told Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "As I said, I cooked a lot."

"Good. Then we will have great food from now on." Itachi said and smiled back at Neji. Sasuke gave out an annoying grunt.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"...Sasuke if you don't want me here you have to say it." He said, looking serious. He really didn't liked Sasuke's behaviour.

"I'm fine with you here, I'm just annoyed." Sasuke snapped, looking away.

Neji frowned while he kept looking at Sasuke. What the hell was wrong with that guy?

"With what?" Neji asked.

"..I'm just annoyed, you don't need to know why." Sasuke snapped again.

"..Alright." Neji said and fixed his gaze on his plate again. He guessed the guy just didn't like him.

"It's not you." Sasuke said and stood up, already having finished his plate. He put it in the dishwasher and went upstairs again. It really wasn't Neji. It was just him.

* * *

**What do you think of it?  
**


	2. Meet Uchiha Sasuke

**Review repleys:**

**Kaky:** Thanks for r&r! And thanks for the compliment

**Hanai-kun:** Thanks for r&r again! Neji is lucky indeed! Who wouldn't wanna live with two of these rich and handsome men?

**Ally1313:** Thanks for r&r, and now you see where it's going to lead to ;)

**Uepi: **Thanks for r&r and pointing out the mistake! We are so used at Sasuke and Neji that we sometimes put them somewhere where they don't belong, hehe

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Meet Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

That evening, Sasuke walked into his favourite gay bar. He always went there on Fridays, wanting a drink. Or two. Or a lot more actually, but who cared. He walked to the bar, where his two somewhat friends were. Kiba and Shikamaru. He knew them for a while now and even if they barely knew anything about each other, they were the closest Sasuke had to friends. "Hey guys, hit me." Sasuke said to the two.

Kiba smirked and then hit Sasuke on the head.

"There, happy now?" He said and started laughing.

"Are you always like this?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he sat down on a bar chair. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and put a beer in front of Sasuke. "There you go. You're supposed to serve the clients Kiba, not hit them." He told Kiba.

"He asks me to hit him." Kiba said, smirking, as he sat down on the bar. "So how's life?" He asked Sasuke.

"It's a matter of speech idiot." Shikamaru said and smirked at Kiba as he served someone else a drink. "My brother's boyfriend moved in today." Sasuke answered.

"Doh." Kiba said to Shikamaru, sweat dropping. "Oh?" Kiba asked Sasuke. "And? How is he?"

"He's nice. And hot. But so off limits." Sasuke answered as he threw his beer down his throat. "Hand me another one." He told Shikamaru, who passed him another beer.

"Yeah, he's your brother's hm." Kiba said, nodding. "But nice and hot? That's a bit.. unhandy."

"Well yeah. But I'll handle it. He's not 'that' incredible." Sasuke said as he drank his beer. "Do you think it's smart to let him live with you then?" Shikamaru asked as he was serving his clients.

"Why is he living with you anyway?" Kiba asked.

"He lived on the street, so Itachi figured he could live with us from now on." Sasuke said. "And I can't do anything about him living with me now." Sasuke said, finishing his beer. "Get me another one." Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Would you do your job dimwit? I don't work here alone." He said.

"Fine fine." Kiba said, while he gave Sasuke another beer. "Don't be so cranky Shika, you are the one who falls asleep every evening and then I'm doing everything."

"I fall asleep, because I work my butt off before, since you don't start working until three in the morning." Shikamaru said and gave Kiba a smirk. Sasuke threw his beer down his throat again.

"Not true." Kiba said with a smirk. "But ey, what did you say Sasuke? He lived on the street?"

"Yeah. Something happened and he had to live on the streets or something. He smelled when he came in." Sasuke answered as he got another beer.

"Ew." Kiba said as he pulled up a dirty face. "Why did Itachi want him?" Meanwhile he gave someone else a beer. He guessed he should go on with his work.

"Same reason anyone would want him. He's nice, pretty, sweet, great cook. That kind of stuff." Sasuke said, drinking his beer. He could feel the alcohol starting to work. Finally.

" Ah." Kiba said. "Sounds great."

"Hn. Go to work you." Sasuke said and smirked.

"When they aren't together anymore, warn me ok?" Kiba said, smirking too.

"No. I don't need 'you' humping on a nice guy like Neji." Sasuke said and hit Kiba on the head with a smirk.

"Aw, that hurt." Kiba said, pouting. "Why not?"

"He's too good for you." Sasuke said. "Touché." Shikamaru said and gave Kiba a grin.

"Tch." Kiba said. "Then I'll take Shikamaru for the god knows how many time. Why too good for me?"

"He's not there to just have a fuck with and leave Kiba." Sasuke said, taking a big sip of his drink. Damn, it'd better start working now.

"Hmm.." Kiba said. "Why not?"

"Because nobody is." Sasuke said and stood up, taking two more beers with him and then walked away.

Kiba frowned and looked at Shikamaru.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "No idea. Same as usual hm." Shikamaru said and looked at Sasuke. "We'll be bringing him home today again."

"Indeed." Kiba said. "Pff.. why is he emo anyway?"

"Who knows. Don't bother asking him, I tried that and he hit me." Shikamaru explained.

"I tried three times and he snarled at me to shut the fuck up." Kiba said, shrugging. "We'll find out one day."

"We probably will. We know more now then when he first came in here so." Shikamaru said. "And now get back to work." He added, smirking.

Kiba nodded.

"Aye boss." He said, smirking. He looked at Sasuke again. This would be a long night.

"So here we are again, you drunk dog." Kiba said, smirking at Sasuke, when they stopped at Sasuke's house.

"..I'm not.. drunk!" Sasuke said as he almost tripped over his own feet. "Sure you're not." Shikamaru said and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds the door was opened by Neji.

"Hey." He said and then he frowned as he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke? What did you... is he drunk?" He asked Kiba and Shikamaru, looking concerned.

"As always. You must be Neji." Shikamaru said as he and Kiba held onto Sasuke. "I'm not drunk!" Sasuke said as he almost fell over.

But Neji quickly caught him.

"..Come on Sasuke, calm down." He said. Then he looked at Shikamaru and Kiba again. "Yes I'm Neji. Did Sasuke tell something about me? Who are you?"

"I'm Shikamaru and that's Kiba. We work at the club Sasuke always goes to. We usually bring him home, since he's too drunk to walk himself." Shikamaru explained. "..'mnot.. drnk.." Sasuke slurred as he held onto Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.. well thank you then." Neji said. Kiba stared at Neji. It was true what Sasuke had said about him.. but, did he really came of the street? He sure as hell didn't looked like he did. Neji meanwhile held Sasuke even better, like they were almost hugging each other now.

"I guess we'll leave the rest up to you and Itachi then. Good luck with him." Shikamaru said and started walking away, giving Neji a brief wave.

Neji nodded and waved back.

"Come Sasuke." He said to Sasuke, as Kiba did the same. Neji helped Sasuke with him into the house.

"..I'm not drunk I s-swear." Sasuke said as he kept holding onto Neji. He almost tripped a couple of times.

"Shh Sasuke." Neji said and then sat Sasuke down onto the couch. "Do you want me to call Itachi for you?"

"..No I'm not...drunk.." Sasuke said as he let his head fall back on the couch, not being able to keep it straight any longer.

"...I'll get you some water." Neji said and walked into the kitchen. After a few seconds he came back and sat down next to Sasuke. He handed him the glass. "Here."

Sasuke ignored it. "..I don't like.. spiders.." He said out of nowhere as he was watching the ceiling.

"...Itachi!" Neji yelled now. Sasuke was obviously very drunk. "Come on Sasuke, drink it." He said as he tried to put the glass onto Sasuke's lips.

"No.." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji's hand away, spilling the water. He turned away now, over the couch, looking like he was gonna throw up.

"Ho!" Neji said as he quickly pulled Sasuke back. "Don't you throw up in here. Come on, let's go to the bathroom." He quickly pulled Sasuke up and pulled him with him towards the bathroom.

Itachi now came downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked Neji, who was walking towards the bathroom.

"..No.. d-dammit.. not drunk.." Sasuke said as he automatically kneeled down on the floor before the toilet.

"Two people came here, together with Sasuke." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's back. "Kiba and.. Shikamaru I thought."

Itachi nodded.

"Yeah those two always bring him home on Fridays." He said. Neji pulled up an eyebrow at hearing this.

"On Fridays?" Neji asked. "This happens more often?"

Itachi nodded while he took the water out of the living room.

"Yes every Friday." He said. "I give him some water and let him hang over the toilet, more I can't do."

"..Why is he drunk on every Friday then?" Neji asked. He didn't understood a single thing of this. Why would you be drunk every Friday?

"He has his reasons." Itachi said, shrugging. "Something happened with him in the past. And well, he likes to drink away his emotions."

"...Likes or feels like he has to?" Neji asked, while he kept stroking Sasuke's back.

"...Both I guess." Itachi silently said while he looked at Sasuke.

It was silent for some time now, while they both kept looking at Sasuke. Neji sighed.

"And he's only sitting there." He said, frowning.

"It takes a while before something happens." Itachi said, nodding. "Or it never happens."

"..mnot...drunk.." Sasuke softly said and then threw up in the toilet a little. His body had been so used to alcohol, by now it barely even made it noticeable other then Sasuke acting like an idiot.

"It's like he throws up because he thinks he has to." Neji said, still frowning.

"I guess so." Itachi said. "Can you perhaps wipe his mouth with some toilet paper? I can do it too, but then you have to stand up."

"It's fine." Neji said, nodding. He took some toilet paper now, and pushed Sasuke's head up a little. He then wiped his mouth clean. Not that it was very dirty. "There." Neji said. "Perhaps you should lie down for a bit, Sasuke."

"Thanks." Itachi said, smiling. "He'll be fine if he goes to sleep. Tomorrow he won't even feel it."

"Not?" Neji asked. "He looks like he had a lot."

"He did." Itachi said. "But his body is used to it. That's why he doesn't really throw up. He's only dizzy."

"..Alright." He said. "Come on Sasuke, stand up." He looked at Sasuke now.

Sasuke suddenly stood up, still wobbling on his feet. "..I'm.. fine." Sasuke said and grabbed Itachi on the way out of the bathroom.

Itachi looked at him now, and then handed him over to Neji.

"Can you bring him to his room while I lock the doors?" He asked.

"Sure." Neji said while nodding. He stood too and he supported Sasuke, walking towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Itachi said and went to lock the door.

Neji meanwhile walked up the stairs and was having a little difficulty with helping Sasuke upwards the stairs. He wasn't really working with him. Neji sighed and then pulled Sasuke up into his arms.

"Now hold still." He said, while he walked up further. It was kinda heavy, because he wasn't really strong. But he could do it.

"..Let go..." Sasuke said, though he held onto Neji very tightly. His body obviously didn't listen to his mind.

Neji didn't react to him and just walked to Sasuke's room and laid him down onto his bed.

"You'll have to redress yourself." Neji said, looking at him.

"Yes he can do that." Itachi said as he too arrived upstairs. "He can do the rest. Let's go to bed."

Sasuke immediately pulled of his shirt and threw it away before moving to unbutton his pants. This had been a routine for so long, both brothers could dream it.

Neji moved out of the room now and Itachi closed it.

"..Strange brother you have." Neji said. Itachi smirked.

"Believe me, you have no idea." Itachi said. "This is only the beginning."

"Probably." Neji said with a smile while they entered Itachi's room. "Just as strange as you."

"You have no idea." Itachi repeated with a smirk and closed the door. Neji just smiled.

* * *

The next morning, after a pretty.. hot night, Neji was sitting in the living room, behind the computer. He was searching for a new job. He was drinking some tea and was still in his pyjamas.

Sasuke walked down the stairs now, only his pyjama's pants on. He looked at Neji a little embarrassed, knowing that Neji must've seen him go through his Friday night routine. "Morning." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Neji said as he looked up and then at Sasuke. He stared at Sasuke's naked back for a moment, dreaming away a little. Then he shot awake and quickly stared at his computer screen again. Down Neji. Down.

Sasuke went to the kitchen, got himself a glass of water and then walked to Neji, standing behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked, deciding not to bring up the previous night.

"I'm searching for a new job." Neji answered. "..Are you feeling better now?"

"I was fine yesterday too. What happened to your last job?" Sasuke asked.

"I got fired." Neji said, shrugging. "And ok, I'm happy about that. Shall we have some breakfast together? I haven't gotten any yet."

"Sure. I take it Itachi went to work right." Sasuke said as he waited for Neji to finish.

Neji nodded.

"Yes he did." He said. "Around eight 'o clock already."

"He's always so damn early." Sasuke said. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm going to click this away for a moment." Neji said as he clicked away the pages which he had opened. Then he stood. "Alright I'm ready."

"Good. Have you found something already?" Sasuke asked as he started walking to the kitchen again.

"Not really." Neji said, shrugging. "They only need people at places where I don't want to work."

"You really don't need a job now that you're living here." Sasuke said as he took out the bread and sandwich filling.

"..Well, you never know." Neji said. "It's better when I have some money. What if Itachi and me split up once? Then I'll probably be on the street again. I have to get some money for in case."

"He won't throw you out on the street that easily." Sasuke said. "What do you wanna eat?" He asked Neji.

"What do you have?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "And well, you never know right."

"Right. We've got pretty much everything, so name it." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smile.

"Do you have something like cornflakes?" Neji asked, smiling back.

"Sure we do. What kind do you want?" Sasuke asked, opening a cabinet, showing five types of cornflakes.

"Why in heavens name do you have five types of cornflakes?" Neji asked, looking at the cabinet like it suddenly became a pink elephant.

"I never eat the same thing. I don't like that." Sasuke said, shrugging. "So Itachi buys all kinds of things for me."

"Ok.. well I guess I'll take this one then." Neji said, choosing a simple kind of cornflakes. He didn't liked those things with dry fruit in it or pieces of chocolate.

"Ok. Do you want milk or yoghurt?" Sasuke asked as he himself picked three kinds of toppings for his bread.

"Milk please." Neji said. "Can I have a spoon and a small bowl?"

"Of course." Sasuke said as he picked all the things from the kitchen, along with his own and took them to the dining room. He set all of it down on the table. "Do you need something else?" He asked Neji.

"Nope, that was it." Neji said. "Thanks." He sat down on a chair.

Sasuke smiled at Neji as he sat down next to him and starting making his bread.

Neji put some milk in his bowl and then some cornflakes.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept fine, you?" Sasuke asked as he took a bite of his bread.

"I slept better then ever." Neji said, smiling. He put the spoon in his mouth now.

"I can get that." Sasuke said. "..Neji how did you meet my brother?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I was working at a snack bar in the village." Neji said, smiling. "Well it actually was a pizzeria but they sell any kind of snacks."

"Oh yeah, Itachi said that. But how did you start dating then?" Sasuke asked as he kept eating his bread.

"Well he immediately asked my phone number and I thought I could try." Neji answered. "He was handsome and nice, so well, I tried it. And then he called me and we started dating. So.." He took another bite.

"Hn. You dated a lot didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"Yeah we did." Neji said, looking back. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm glad you and Itachi are happy together." Sasuke said and smiled. He knew he was lying. And he felt bad that he couldn't say it completely sincerely.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "That's sweet of you."

"I know, I'm so sweet." Sasuke joked and started smirking at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"Hey watch it." He said, smirking a bit. He took another bite.

"You watch it." Sasuke said as he too took another bite. He kept staring at Neji with a smirk though.

"Don't stare at me like that you pervert." Neji said with a smirk and took another bite, laughing a bit.

Sasuke laughed as he looked at Neji offended. "I am not a pervert." He said and threw a piece of bread at Neji.

Neji ducked it, smirking.

"What else would someone be who's staring so intently?" He asked and then tossed a pillow at Sasuke.

Sasuke hit the pillow away and then threw Neji another one. "Someone who likes to stare at people. It doesn't make me a pervert, it's not like I fantasize about you." Sasuke said and smirked as he took another bite.

"Not?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up and still smirking as he caught the pillow. "Everyone fantasizes about me." He started laughing then and took another bite.

"You fantasize that people fantasize about you." Sasuke said and laughed as he at his last piece of bread.

Neji snorted.

"Perhaps that's it." He said. Strange. Now he and Sasuke were having a great time.

"Oh I know that's it." Sasuke said as he finished eating.

Neji took another bite, while he was shaking his head, laughing.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Sasuke asked Neji as he stopped laughing.

"I don't really have something planned. " Neji answered. "And you? Going to school? "

"Nobody has school on Saturday." Sasuke said and shook his head.

"Oh yeah. " Neji said, sweat dropping.

"Idiot. How old are you anyway? Don't you have school?" Sasuke asked. Neji couldn't possibly be a whole lot older then he was.

"..Well I'm seventeen. " Neji said, looking a bit uncomfortable. He ignored the other question. "What about you? "

"Sixteen, why don't you have school?" Sasuke asked, knowing Neji evoided the question for a reason.

"...Well I stopped. " Neji said, looking away. He didn't really wanted to talk about it.

"..Well why?" Sasuke asked curious. Why would someone actually stop studying?

"Well it wasn't possible for me to go to it anymore." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He wouldn't tell more.

"Oh. Because you got on the streets?" Sasuke asked, not one of the persons who just gave things up.

"Yeah something like that. " Neji said, nodding. "It's not really important."

"Oh ok. Well err, how about we spend the day together then?" Sasuke asked. He really was awful for asking it, it was Itachi's boyfriend after all. He just wanted to spend time with Neji.

"That's fine I guess." Neji said with a smile. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you can choose. I'm fine with pretty much everything." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji. God he had a pretty smile.

"Well I don't know." Neji said while he let his hand go through his hair. "Perhaps doing some sport?"

"If that's what you like to do." Sasuke said and looked at Neji's hair. It really was pretty and silky.

Neji nodded.

"I like to move." Neji said. "Sporting is nice. But we could do something else too, in here or something. Like swimming. What you want."

"No sporting is ok, we have a gym too if you wanna use that. I just never socialize while sporting." Sasuke said.

"Oh alright." Neji said. "What do you like then?"

"Movies. And swimming. And playing guitar. Other then that, well, I just think of whatever I can to stop me from getting bored." Sasuke answered.

"Swimming is fine right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, we could go swim." Sasuke answered and smiled at Neji. God that might not be smart, seeing Neji half naked. On the other hand, he wouldn't miss out on it.

"Alright." Neji said and smiled back. "Can I borrow some swimming pants?"

"Of course. Walk with me." Sasuke said and stood up, leaving all his stuff on the table.

"Shouldn't we put those things back first?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"Nah, we have a maid on the weekends." Sasuke answered as he started walking towards the swimming pool.

"Oh, alright." Neji said as he stood too. He followed Sasuke. They even had a maid? Damn.

"You're gonna get spoiled here, trust me." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smirk before opening the door to the pool. He could use a refreshing dive.

Neji smiled and followed Sasuke inside, closing the door behind them.

"Probably." He said.

Sasuke walked to a closet by the pool and opened it, revealing a lot of swimming pants. "Take your pick." He told Neji.

"Ok, thanks." Neji said, smiling. He looked at the swimming pants and then selected a pair of white swimming pants. "Is it ok if I wear these?" He asked, showing it to Sasuke.

"Of course." Sasuke said and smiled as he himself pulled out black and red ones. "You can change there if you want." Sasuke pointed to a screen at the back of the room.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said and walked to there, disappearing behind it. He started to change there.

Sasuke just changed where Neji had left him and then walked to the pool, diving in. A refreshing dive always did him good in the mornings.

After a few seconds Neji appeared from behind the screen again and sat down on the waterside, to get himself used to the temperature of the water. It was pretty cold.

Sasuke swam towards him and looked at Neji's body. Damn, no wonder Itachi wanted Neji. He was frigging hot!

Neji looked back at Sasuke and saw him staring. He was used to it, but it still was a bit strange, since this was Itachi's brother. Itachi's hot brother. Neji didn't wanted to admit it, but Sasuke did look very hot like this, with his muscular chest and droplets of water on it. Neji now let himself into the water and once his feet his the bottom of the pool, he pushed himself up again to get air.

Sasuke waited for Neji to surface again and then smiled at him. His wet hair and body made him even more attractive. Damn. "It's nice isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." Neji said, nodding. "You are very lucky to have something like this in your house."

"I know. We're lucky our parents left us the money." Sasuke said as he leaned himself on the edge of the pool, enjoying the water.

Neji nodded as he did the same.

"Indeed." Neji said. "Why is Itachi working so hard then?"

Sasuke smiled a little. "He doesn't wanna admit they're gone." Sasuke said.

"..He told me something about that yes." Neji said. "I caught him one time on smoking something heavy."

"I know, he does that sometimes." Sasuke said and stared ahead of him. It was true Itachi did drugs sometimes. A lot. Although he used to do it even more before.

"Did he always did it like this?" Neji asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

"He used to do it even worse. I think you made him use less then he did before." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He was sure Neji was a great influence on his brother.

"Really?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Yeah really." Sasuke answered and then took a dive in the water again, swimming a bit underwater.

Neji smiled at hearing this. That surely felt good. Really good even.

Sasuke surfaced again and stroke his hair back a little. He then smirked. Maybe he should just have fun and toy with Neji.

"It feels good to hear that." Neji told Sasuke.

"I bet it does." Sasuke said and swam back to Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. It was a really nice guy. But he kept wondering why Sasuke was nice when they were alone and why he wasn't when Itachi was there.

Once Sasuke reached Neji he stared back at him. "Is something wrong? I hope my pants are still on." He said and smirked.

"Huh?" Neji said, a bit taken back by this question. What?

"And you said 'I' fantasized about 'you'. Boy were you wrong." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji some more as he pulled himself out of the water.

"If you think that I'm fantasizing about you you're wrong." Neji said as he put his (now red) head into the air. "I'm the one with a boyfriend here."

"Oho, are we gonna play it that way? You having a boyfriend just means you have to fantasize about me to get your fantasy pleasure. I on the other hand, don't have to fantasize, because I can get practically everyone." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Everyone but me." Neji said as he smirked back.

"Of course Neji, everyone but you." Sasuke said and tossed a nearby poolball to Neji's head.

Neji quickly caught it.

"Watch it." He said again, and laughed a bit.

"Again? What exactly am I supposed to watch?" Sasuke asked, laughing too.

"The things you say and do." Neji said as he tossed the ball back.

Sasuke caught it. "Yeah? So do I have to watch it if I do this?" Sasuke asked as he jumped back into the water, almost on top of Neji, pushing him down.

Neji quickly went to the surface again, smirking. When Sasuke came up again, he pushed him down. Bastard.

Sasuke laughed under water as he grabbed Neji's (incredibly sexy) legs and pulled him down under too. Revenge was sweet.

Neji glared at Sasuke once they were both under water and gave him a push. His facial expression changed into a smirk.

Sasuke mouthed a 'watch it' and then grabbed the hem of Neji's swimming pants, threatening to pull it down. Boys will be boys right.

Neji gave a snort under water and grabbed Sasuke's hands, pushing them away. Sasuke'd better not pull them down.

Sasuke swam up again and breathed in heavily. He might have a lot of muscles, but his condition hadn't been doing so well for a while. He held onto the edge of the pool again and watched Neji move underwater.

Neji swam some more and then appeared at the surface again.

"Man this is good." He said as he stroke his hair out of his face.

"It's a nice p-pool yes." Sasuke said, a little out of breathe. Damn, he'd almost lay of the drinks to save his condition a little.

"Ey, don't you have condition?" Neji asked with a smirk. He was someone who had a very good condition.

"S-shut up. At least I have muscles." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"I'm thin." Neji said, shaking his shoulders. He smirked at Sasuke again.

"Oh yeah, and I'm fat right." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. "But yeah, you are thin."

"Yeah, you fatass." Neji said with a snort. He had to suppress a giggle. He was glad he didn't let it out, since that was very.. un Neji-like.

"Ha. ha. So funny. Everyone around you must be anorexic." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Ha. ha. So funny." Neji mimicked Sasuke's voice with a smirk.

"No I think it sounded more like this. Ha. ha. So funny." Sasuke said as he mimicked his voice way too low and smirked.

Neji started laughing because of this.

"Shit, you almost sound like some kind of evil guy in a movie." He said.

"I might be." Sasuke said, making himself look and sound sinister.

"Yeah, probably." Neji said, still laughing.

"And then this entire pool will be red from blood! Your blood." Sasuke said sinister and then gave out his evil laugh.

"Oh shit then I guess I have to run a.. well swim away very fast, don't I?" Neji said, grinning. Damn that guy was crazy.

"I think you should or I will...choke you with this ball of evil!" Sasuke said, grabbing the bright red and yellow pool ball again.

Neji had to stop himself from bursting out in laughing again.

"Oh no not the ball of evil!" He said, looking shocked.

"Yes the ball of evil!" Sasuke said. "Now swim, before I gain up on you with my ball of evil!" Sasuke said and sweat dropped. That sounded 'so' wrong.

Neji snorted.

"And at 'what' way?" Neji asked. He'd heard it too.

"Yeah that came out wrong." Sasuke answered. "I meant this ball of evil!" Sasuke continued as he grabbed the ball and started chasing Neji.

Neji snorted and then quickly dived under water, and swam so he could grab Sasuke's legs. And he did that. Smirking, he grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled him down again, so he would let go of the 'ball of evil'.

But Sasuke didn't let go of 'his' ball as he just pulled the ball down with him and moved it forwards to hit Neji with. He was smirking all the while. Neji was fun.

Neji laughed but then realised that he was under water. He quickly swam up and coughed, since he got some water in his lungs. Damn.

Sasuke quickly surfaced too and hit Neji on the head with the ball. "There! Now you will die!" He said and pushed the ball against Neji's chest, pushing him back.

Neji laughed as his back hit the edge of the swimming pool.

"Alright I give up!" Neji said as he put his hands in the air. He'd found a spot where he could stand. "Do with me as you please, but don't kill me with the ball of evil!"

"Good boy." Sasuke said and threw the ball away as he laughed. "Without my 'ball' of evil I'm nothing. We're even." He said smirking and laughing.

"Good." Neji snorted and then burst out laughing. "Jeez you idiot."

"Sorry. I like acting like a total moron sometimes." Sasuke said and laughed with Neji.

"Same here." Neji said, still laughing.

"Good, then we won't get bored easily." Sasuke said and pulled himself up on the edge.

"Indeed." Neji said, smirking.

"I'm all wrinkly now, thanks to you." Sasuke said and smirked back.

"Does it matter?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I usually don't stay in the water for so long, I get all dried up." Sasuke answered.

"Ah ok." Neji said. "Then you should get out."

"I'm already out. Are you gonna swim some more?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I guess." Neji said, smiling. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Go ahead." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji as he stood up and walked to his pyjama.

"Alright." Neji said with a smile and then dove under again.

Sasuke smiled at it and then pulled out a bathrobe from the closet, drying himself.

As Neji came up the surface again, he looked at Sasuke.

"What else should we do today?" He asked, as he started to swim circles.

"I don't know, whatever you want." Sasuke said. He really just wanted to get to know Neji more, but that would seem like he wanted to.. date Neji or something.

"This was my choice right, it's your turn now." Neji said with a smirk, while he squeezed his hair, to get it dry a bit.

"Watch a movie? I really don't know Neji, I'm kinda boring." Sasuke said as turned around and pulled down his swimming pants. He really didn't have a problem with someone like Neji looking at his body.

Neji was red in a second and quickly dove downwards again. Holy shit. Why did Sasuke just do that like that? Didn't he know any shame? Did he wanted Neji to become excited?! Damn it!

Sasuke inwardly laughed at Neji's reaction. Even if Neji was Itachi's boyfriend, he could still change in front of him like he would do pretty much anybody else. He then pulled on his pyjama pants again as he had dried himself.

Neji came up again, a bit less red then before. He chose to ignore what just happened, as he climbed out of the water.

"I take it you saw other boys naked before right?" Sasuke asked, not about to let it rest. He walked towards Neji.

"Of course I did." Neji said, almost snapped. He blushed again as he squeezed his hair again.

"Sorry. I just don't see why it's such a big deal. I get naked all the time." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up, while he walked to the screen again.

"Why? Because I have to get naked to take a shower or change clothes or whatever. So why not?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't care who saw his body.

"Yeah, well.." Neji muttered. "It's just that you don't just do that for everyone."

Sasuke shrugged. "I do. I don't see the harm in it." He said.

"How is that possible?" Neji asked.

"What? What's wrong with it? It's just a body." Sasuke answered. What was Neji's problem? He was making it seem like a big deal.

"...Well there's nothing wrong with it but well, not just anybody should see your body." Neji said. "Then you don't have secrets anymore."

"Secrets aren't on the outside, they're on the inside." Sasuke said as he stared at the water.

"Not all of them." Neji said. "A lot of them, yes. But not all of them."

"Then which aren't? My body's not a secret." Sasuke said as he stared at the screen Neji was behind now.

Neji put down his boxer now.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "You should keep that apart for your lovers."

"It's just a body." Sasuke said as he stared at the shadow reflecting on the screen. Ok, so he could now practically see everything, just as a shadow.

"You're talking about it like it's just a piece of meat." Neji said. "Do you think so too about my body?"

"No. You shouldn't show it to the entire world if you don't want to." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said. "But you said a body's a body. Do you have a towel by the way?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he walked to the closet and got out a towel. He walked to Neji and threw it over the screen, enjoying the shadow on it. "And yeah, a body is a body. Not your life." Sasuke answered.

"Thanks." Neji said as he caught the towel. "Hm. So you don't get any pleasure at all from seeing someone naked? I could just walk out of here, fully naked, and nothing would happen with you?"

"I never said that. A body's just there for your and other's pleasure right. And for your protection and stuff, but other then that. Well it's not like it's my heart or brain." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm.. it's almost like you see it like a cocoon or something." Neji said, while he started drying himself.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not a caterpillar trying to become a butterfly you know." He said.

"I meant like you see your body like just something to protect what is inside you." Neji said.

"It is." Sasuke answered.

"I don't see it like that." Neji said as he pulled on his underwear.

"Then what do you see it like?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it stands for who you are." Neji said. "It's a secret of you. Others aren't supposed to see it, unless they mean a lot to you. Then you can well.. share it. If only to look upon. I don't know. It's important." He pulled on his pyjamas now.

"I think what's inside is way more important. Like, you can look really good on the outside, but be really rotten on the inside. It says nothing." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said. "..True."

Neji silently put on the rest of his pyjamas now, lost in thought. It was true that some people were rotten from the inside while looking good on the outside.

"So that's why a body is simply a body and the whole world can see it, because I still have my secrets." Sasuke said and waited for Neji to come out of behind the screen.

"Yeah I guess." Neji said as he appeared from behind the screen again. "..Where should I leave the towel and the boxers?"

"Just leave it. We've got a maid remember." Sasuke said as he started walking to the door.

"Oh yeah." Neji said, as he put the boxer and his towel on the ground again. Then he followed Sasuke again, still a bit silent. He had to stop thinking about the past so much.

"So what did you wanna do now?" Sasuke asked as he put up a smile and turned his face to Neji.

"..Is it alright that I dress first?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, sure. I guess I have to dress first too." Sasuke said as he looked at his own clothes.

Neji nodded and then immediately walked up the stairs, once they were out of the room. You could see that he wanted to be alone for a moment.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then went to his room. Something was going on with Neji. And Sasuke was sure he would find out what it was.

* * *

**I personally liked this chapter a lot... did you?  
**


	3. Jogging with passion

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Hanai-kun:** Yes, the ball of evil ;) Thanks for r&r!

**Ally1313:** And I know that song! I know where you sleep from Emilie Autumn :) Thanks for r&r!

**Addictedreader09: **Well here's the update ;)

**NejiDemon:** Thanks for r&r and here's the update!

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Jogging with passion**

After about an hour, Sasuke was already watching a movie, having decided Neji needed some time alone. Sasuke had turned off all of the lights again, being the emo that he was (and proud of it). He didn't want to force anything on Neji.

At that moment, Neji came walking down the stairs again. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. His shoes were simple sneakers.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji and smiled a little. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Neji said as he sat down next to Sasuke. "So what are you watching?"

"The descent. Not a very pleasant movie." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. He then noticed some.. scars on Neji's arm? They didn't seem old...and even a little bruised. "What are those?" Sasuke asked, pointing at Neji's arm.

Neji looked at his arm and was silent before lowering his arm, so you couldn't see them anymore.

"Nothing." Neji said. "I haven't heard of that movie. What is it about?" He 'really' didn't wanted to talk about those bruises.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, then decided to let it rest. But something really did happen to Neji. "About some girls going to a cave, getting stuck and then some kind of creatures eat them up." Sasuke said. He liked horror movies. Made life a little easier.

"Ew." Neji said, glad that Sasuke didn't went further about the subject. "I don't get why people make movies like those."  
"..It's because it gives you adrenaline. But Neji, how old are those?" Sasuke asked, deciding not to let it rest after all. He just wanted to know.

"...Two months or something." Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked a little closer. He could make out some kind of...hand in the bruises and scars. "..Neji it looks like a hand. What happened?" He asked, a little worried.

"Nothing ok." Neji snapped now, glaring at Sasuke. "I don't want to talk about it ok."

"..Sorry. I was just concerned." Sasuke snapped back and continued watching the movie. Neji really didn't need to snap, or he'd just get a snap back.

Neji bit his lip and looked away.

"..It's just.. well something happened." Neji muttered. "I can't tell you what it is tough."

"That's ok, but just say so. Don't snap at me, I don't like that." Sasuke said as he gave Neji a smile. "It's ok Neji."

Neji looked at him and nodded. He was seriously doubting if he should tell it or not. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't tell anyone.

"If you want we could put up another movie." Sasuke said, wanting Neji to feel comfortable around him.

"It's not about the movie, don't worry." Neji said, smiling a bit at Sasuke.

"I know, but you don't like this type of movie, so we could watch something else." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"Well it's not like I don't like it you know." Neji said. "I don't have problems with horror. I know it's all fake anyway. As long as there is no torture in it it's fine."

"All horror is torture." Sasuke said as he started watching the movie again.

"You said this was about a monster right?" Neji asked. "I mean torture with well.. humans who torture humans. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. And there are monsters. That eat those humans alive and stuff." Sasuke answered.

"That's fine." Neji said, shrugging. "It's fake."

"I just can't stand things that could happen for real too." Neji added.

"Oh. Well technically this could also happen for real. You never know." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Wow you're funny." Neji dryly said.

"I know, you don't have to tell me that." Sasuke said. "Do you want some chips?" He asked as he held up a bucket full of chips.

"No thanks." Neji said, shaking his head. "It's morning dude."

"It's one o' clock, that doesn't count as morning." Sasuke said as he himself took some.

"Well still." Neji said. "You don't eat chips at times like these."

"I do. It's chips, or ice-cream or popcorn around this time." Sasuke said. "I don't feel like eating a sandwich just because people say that this is the time for a sandwich."

"Hm." Neji said. "Why do you do breakfast with sandwiches then?"

"Because I felt like it today. Tomorrow, it could be anything else." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded as he leaned back.

"Why did you live on the streets?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Because I had no house." Neji said. That was kind of logical right?

"Doh. But why not? Where were your parents? Or friends?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"I lost all of them." Neji snapped. "Look, if I want to talk about this subject I'll tell you."

Sasuke turned off the TV and stood up. He wasn't in for another attack of Neji snapping at him. He was just asking, what was his problem anyhow?

"..I'm sorry." Neji muttered. Sasuke couldn't help it that he was curious. That was logical.

"If you keep snapping at me if I ask something about you, we're not gonna get anywhere. So I'm just going to my room now and if you feel like acting nice to me, you can come get me." Sasuke snapped and started walking upstairs. He really wasn't one to take a snap.

Neji frowned and then followed Sasuke upstairs. He found him back in his room, laying on his bed.

"...Look Sasuke.. I just don't want to talk about what happened since it's not a nice memory and I haven't really.. well.. absorbed it myself yet." Neji said. He sat down on Sasuke's bed. "..The only thing I can tell you is that I had to move out of my house because I was gay and stuff and moved in with my boyfriend, and later we weren't together anymore and I ended up on the street. I can't tell you more."

"Well you could've just said that before right, you didn't need to snap at me." Sasuke said as he was flipping through his photo book.

"...I'm sorry." Neji muttered, looking away again. "That wasn't nice of me indeed. I guess I'll leave you alone for now." He stood now.

"I didn't say you had to leave now. Just don't snap at me for no reason." Sasuke said and patted the piece of bed beside him, signing for Neji to sit down.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then sat down.

"Well it had a reason, but you didn't know that reason." Neji said. "Because you kept asking about those bruises too and stuff."

Sasuke looked at Neji. So those two things had something in common then? "Well I am allowed to ask questions." Sasuke said, deciding not to bother Neji with it this time.

"Yeah true." Neji said. "..But if I say that I don't want to talk about you have to stop asking.. ok?"

"Deal. As long as you don't snap at me that you don't want to talk." Sasuke said and sat up, putting his photo book closed.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked as he put the book back under his bed and looked at Neji.

"I don't know." Neji said. "Don't you want to watch the movie?"

"Nah, I've already seen it a bazillion times." Sasuke said. "You can choose."

"Alright." Neji said. "You don't want to jog, do you?"

"Everything'll be fine. Jogging it is then." Sasuke said and smiled. He just wanted Neji to do what he wanted.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. He stood now and pulled Sasuke up. "Do you always jog in special clothes or the ones you normally wear?"

"Yeah I've got a training suit. You can borrow one." Sasuke said, slightly taken aback by Neji pulling him up like that.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling. You could see that he really liked to jog.

Sasuke smiled back and walked to his closet, then opened it. "Take your pick." He said as he pulled out three training suits. He was wondering how long he was gonna be able to jog with his lame excuse for a condition.

"It doesn't matter, which one is yours?" Neji asked. "Then you can get that one on."

Sasuke pulled a black and blue one out and threw it on his bed. "Now take your pick." He said.

"The black one?" Neji asked. "I always wear white, so perhaps I should try black for once."

"Ok, well good. Black is great." Sasuke said and smirked as he handed Neji the black one and hung the white one away.

Neji accepted it.

"I'll change in my room and then I'll come back to yours, ok?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Sasuke answered as he already pulled off his shirt.

Neji nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later he returned, dressed in the training suit. He was still wearing his sneakers.

"I'm done." He said. His hair was on a ponytail too.

"Too bad, I liked your hair down." Sasuke said and smirked as he pulled on Neji's ponytail softly. He was wearing his own training suit now too with, guess what, black sneakers.

Neji smirked a little now.

"Thanks." Neji said. Was Sasuke flirting with him?

"You're welcome. Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked out of his room and then downstairs.

Neji nodded and followed Sasuke.

"Shall we jog in the park?" Neji asked.

"Sure, that's ok. But don't wait on me, my condition sucks remember." Sasuke said as he walked through the room and then outside.

Neji snorted.

"Ok I'll do five rounds then, you one." Neji said, laughing a bit. "Is that ok?"

Sasuke stared at Neji, crossing his arms. "Very funny." He said, then muttered a 'fine' after it and started walking again.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." Neji said, patting Sasuke on the shoulder while he closed the door.

"I know. Thing is, I really 'can' just walk one round." Sasuke answered as he locked the door.

"That's ok right?" Neji asked. "You can't be good in everything."

"I should be good with it, but oh well. Come on." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's arm.

"Do you want to start now or in the park?" Neji asked, trying to ignore Sasuke's hand on his arm. Why was it such a problem anyway?

"In the park." Sasuke answered and started walking, pulling Neji with him.

"Alright." Neji said and then snorted. "I can walk myself too you know."

"Oh. Right." Sasuke said and let go of Neji's arm.

"Thanks." Neji said with a grin and then they arrived at the park. Sasuke's house was very close to it.

"Let's jog ok?" Sasuke said and already started.

Neji nodded as he started to jog too.

"So... how's your love life?" Neji asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"What love life?" Sasuke asked back and smirked.

"It's nothing?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"No. I don't like people very fast." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm ok." Neji said. "And how's your sex life?" He snorted, surprised because he dared to ask such a question.

Sasuke looked away and didn't answer the question. Neji didn't need to know anything.

Neji frowned at Sasuke.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he felt the jogging taking it's toll.

"What then?" Neji asked. "About the sex life?"

"L-look, I don't w-wanna talk about t-that.." Sasuke said as he stopped. Stupid condition. Stupid Neji. Dammit.

"Ok, sorry." Neji said as he stopped too. How came that Sasuke had such a bad condition? And what was about that sex thing? "Do you want to drink something?"

"..N-no." Sasuke panted as he leaned against a tree.

Neji looked at him now.

"Do you want something else?" He asked. "We can go home again if you want, perhaps this wasn't one of my best ideas."

"..N-no you go on.." Sasuke said. "..I-I'll go home.."

"You sure?" Neji asked. He wasn't tired at all.

"Yes.. j-just go." Sasuke breathed as he turned around. He didn't feel like talking to Neji anymore. Or anyone. Or do anything.

"..Alright, I'll be back in an hour or something." Neji said. "Success."

"Thanks.. y-you too." Sasuke panted and then left. He just hoped his pretty bottles of alcohol were waiting.

* * *

A few days later, on Friday, Neji came home from jogging. He had jogged for two hours now and he felt great at the moment. His condition was better then ever.

"I'm home!" He called and walked inside of the house, after closing the door behind him.

There was no answer for a while until Sasuke's voice came up. "Come here!" He yelled.

Neji frowned now. It sounded like Sasuke was in panic.

"Sasuke where are you?" Neji called back. He guessed it came from Sasuke's room. He walked up the stairs. "What's wrong?!"

Sasuke suddenly walked towards Neji, pushed him against a wall and then kissed him full on the lips.

Neji's eyes widened at this. What was Sasuke doing? It was obvious that Sasuke was drunk. He could taste it and smell it. Oh god.. Sasuke was kissing him. This felt so good. But he couldn't do this! Neji now pulled his head away.

"Sasuke go lay down onto your bed." He said. "You're drunk."

"Oh s-shut up." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head tightly, kissing him again. He pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth, rubbing it over Neji's.

Neji frowned while he looked at Sasuke. Shit. Sasuke was looking too good.. this felt too good.. no he couldn't do this, he really couldn't. But he could feel his body responding by kissing Sasuke back. Shit, shit shit. He had to stop this. He gave Sasuke a shove now.

Sasuke, being the drunk he was right now, fell on his back as Neji's shove brought him out of balance. He groaned a little.

"Sasuke come on." Neji said as he pulled Sasuke up and took him with him towards his room. He laid Sasuke down onto his bed. "You should sleep.." He felt that his head was red as a tomato now. "Do you want some water?"

Sasuke stared at Neji, then grabbed his head again and pulled Neji on top of him. He then pulled Neji's head down, kissing him once more.

And Neji frowned once more, not knowing what to do. He was so taken back by this, so confused. Why was Sasuke kissing him? Why was he doing this? And.. why did he himself like it?

"..Sasuke, I.." Neji said as he broke the kiss with much effort. A strong part of him wanted to continue kissing. He shakily pushed himself up, from the position where he was laying on top of Sasuke. On that hot body.

Sasuke groaned again, frustrated and then pushed Neji over, sitting on top of him. He grabbed Neji's hands and held them over his head before kissing Neji again. Roughly this time.

Neji let out a moan now, and he willingly opened his mouth. It just felt so good.. too good to ignore. But there still was this hesitation, he still knew, somewhere, that this was wrong. He tried if he could get loose, but it was in vain. Sasuke held him really strongly. Did Neji even care..?

Sasuke kissed Neji more passionately now and licked Neji's tongue over and over, wanting more. He pushed his hips down a little.

Neji groaned as he kissed back. Oh god.. Sasuke was such a great kisser. Sasuke wasn't the only one who wanted more. He was the only one who wanted it and knew it. Neji didn't knew it. He only felt it.

Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss, pulled of Neji and his own shirt and then kissed Neji again as his hands roamed over Neji's body.

Neji moaned as he let his head fall back to break the kiss. So wrong..

"..S-Sasuke.. we can't.." He softly said. He couldn't..

"We can." Sasuke moaned and kissed Neji's neck, licking it and sucking it after. He touched Neji's nipples and massaged them.

Neji moaned again, starting to pant. He now realised that his hands had been released and so he grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"..It's wrong.." He said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke roughly grabbed Neji's hands again and pushed them back on the bed. "Shut up." He said and started kissing Neji again as his hips pushed down on Neji's.

Neji felt himself becoming more and more excited because of Sasuke's administrations. He kissed back again and he let his legs go up a little. He felt himself slowly slipping away into another world. One of pleasure. With Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly let go of Neji's hands and started unbuttoning Neji's pants, craving for more. He kept his lips locked with Neji's the entire time.

Neji's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he let Sasuke do as he wanted. He himself kept kissing Sasuke back and now his hands slowly made their way towards Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke opened Neji's pants and grabbed the bulge inside. He massaged it as his other hand massaged one of Neji's nipples.

Neji let out a hard moan now while he broke the kiss.

"..G-God.. u-undress me.." Neji moaned. He wanted to feel more of this. Every other thought had slipped from his mind. He wanted this.

Sasuke obeyed as he pulled down both Neji's pants as his boxer and licked down his body. He then moved up again and pushed Neji's hands to his pants. "Open it." He panted.

Neji nodded and opened Sasuke's pants, pulling them down together with Sasuke's boxer. Although Neji had seen it before, he was amazed by the size of Sasuke's member. It.. was even bigger then Itachi's.

Sasuke threw away his and Neji's pants and placed himself between Neji's legs. He grabbed Neji's erection now, massaging it again to get Neji excited even more.

Neji let out a hard wince now and started panting more and more. Shit.. he'd do anything for Sasuke after this.. It felt so good.

"..G-God.. Sasuke... ah.. " Neji panted. It was so hot, the way Sasuke was.. manipulating him.. almost forcing him.. it made him even more excited. It was in a not forceful way but somewhere it was. It was just the way he liked it.

After a while Sasuke let go of Neji's length and then pushed on Neji's legs as he positioned himself. He waited for Neji's sign as he looked at him with half lidded eyes, filled with lust.

Neji started breathing faster now, looking at Sasuke. His hands were beside his head now and he opened his legs somewhat wider as he kept looking. God..

Sasuke then grabbed Neji's hips and pushed into him, moaning loudly. He closed his eyes a little as excitement got the best of him.

Neji let out a huge moan as he immediately grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled Sasuke closer. He was painfully hard now and Sasuke felt so good inside of him.

Sasuke started thrusting into Neji steadily, pushing deeper and deeper. He moaned loudly and held onto Neji's hips tightly. It was the first time in ages he had gotten sex.

Neji moaned every time Sasuke thrusted into him and started to move with him now. He gasped as he felt Sasuke going deeper and deeper. Sasuke was really big and you could feel it.

Sasuke felt his brains started to work a little again as the alcohol was wearing out. He didn't stop though. On the contrary. He noticed how Neji loved his erection so he pushed in deep and stayed inside, thrusted small hard thrusts, keeping his organ inside of Neji the entire time.

Neji pulled Sasuke even closer now and kissed him roughly. He kept moving with Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he felt release coming close. He kissed back just as roughly as Neji did, and his thrusts only got deeper and deeper, staying inside of Neji right where he could hit a lot of spots.

Neji moaned and winced now he felt that he was going to come. He broke the kiss.

"..C-coming.. ahn.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke, now almost fully conscious of his act, although he was still under the influence of all the lust, pushed in hard and deep as he panted onto Neji's face. Not too long now...just a couple more thrusts.

Neji let out a yelp now as he threw his head back and came. Shit, this felt so good. Better then he'd ever felt it.

Right after Sasuke pushed into Neji with full force as he came hard into him. He moaned loudly as he grabbed Neji's hips tightly, feeling pleasure wash over him.

Neji let out another wince as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him. But he didn't move anymore, except for his chest, which was going up and down because of his panting. Realisation hit him then. He'd done it with his boyfriend's little brother.

As Sasuke had come, he held himself up, panting over Neji. He stared at Neji, the alcohol now completely gone. What they had just done might not have been...the smartest thing to do.

Neji looked at Sasuke too, panting.

"...G-get off m-me.." Neji muttered as he looked away. This was the most stupid thing to ever do.

Sasuke stared at Neji a little longer, then rolled off Neji, laying on his back. He didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling.

Neji stood up and gathered his clothes together.

"...L-let's.. pretend that t-this hn.. didn't happen o-ok?" Neji asked.

"..W-why? You w-wanted this.." Sasuke panted back as he looked at Neji.

"..I.. m-my instinct t-took over.." Neji muttered while he put on his boxer. "..G-God damn it..."

"...S-so you wanted.. it.." Sasuke panted as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his organ like it was nothing.

"I'm n-not with y-your brother for n-nothing Sasuke." Neji snapped. He was just too confused now, he even felt tears prick in his eyes. Damn it. Damn it! He put on his pants and shirt.

"I b-bet you're not.." Sasuke said. "S-still doesn't t-take away the fact you c-cheated on him with m-me.." Sasuke said. He slightly felt guilty for Itachi. A little more for Neji. But he had been drunk, so there was no way he could've stopped himself anyhow.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then walked out of the room, well, more like stormed out of the room. He didn't knew what to do.

* * *

After Sasuke had dressed himself too he walked after Neji, who had gone to his own room. "Look, I'll keep it a secret, but you better start thinking whether or not you want to be with my brother." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to just dump Itachi. That would make Itachi miserable. And he didn't want Itachi to dump Neji either. So keeping it a secret seemed the right thing to do.

"I 'do' want to be with him." Neji said, looking at Sasuke a bit angry. "I just.. I don't know, I couldn't get away and my instincts just took over. If I wanted it or not we would've had sex. I just.. Damn it." He looked away angry.

"Look, I already told you I won't tell on you. I just want you to rethink your relationship with Itachi, because if you can cheat with me, you could cheat with anyone." Sasuke said.

"...That's not true." Neji muttered.

"Your 'instincts' could take over with anyone." Sasuke said and stared at Neji.

Neji swallowed while he bit his lip. It wasn't true what Sasuke was saying. Neji felt some kind of attraction towards Sasuke. One he shouldn't have.

"Don't hurt my brother." Sasuke said, feeling some kind of guilt and then returned to his own room. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but it was Neji's fault for not stopping him.

Neji stared at the door now. God damn it. He should just tell Itachi. But if he did that, Itachi would... throw him out.. And he loved Itachi. He didn't wanted to lose him. Not now and not ever. He loved him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Neji was in the shower, to wash Sasuke's scent off him. He still felt bad, confused and guilty. He didn't knew if he could act normal around Sasuke ever again.

After a couple minutes of showering, someone put his hands around Neji and pulled him close. "Hello babe." Came Itachi's voice.

"Hey." Neji said, a bit startled. Oh shit. Why in heavens name did Itachi had to go shower with him now? 'Now'? He softly put Itachi's hands off his stomach and started to wash further, using some soap. He hoped all the sperm was off his stomach now... "..How was work?" He asked, a bit red.

"..Work was ok." Itachi said a little surprised. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Why did Neji put his hands away?

"No there isn't, why?" Neji asked, while he kept washing himself like mad. He quickly moved his hand full of soap over his neck too.

"You're acting a little distant." Itachi said as he grabbed the soap and started washing Neji with it.

"...Oh, well.. I'm just a bit tired." Neji muttered. "I jogged a lot today." He hoped so bad that Itachi wouldn't look at his.. entrance. It would be swollen and red. To prevent it, Neji turned around to Itachi and smiled a bit.

Itachi smiled back a little. "Well good. I would want you to keep that pretty body of yours." Itachi said and washed Neji's chest.

Neji nodded while he washed his arms. He felt so guilty. Itachi was so sweet.

"You're sweet." Neji said with a smile.

"..Thank you. So are you." Itachi said and kissed Neji on the lips softly, before returning to wash Neji.

"..Thanks." Neji said. He wasn't sweet at all. He had cheated on Itachi. Damn it.

"So did you and Sasuke have a nice time together again?" Itachi asked as he started washing his own body too.

"...Yeah we did." Neji said, nodding. Yeah they did. God damn it. Neji started washing his ass now, hoping that Itachi would see it and know that it was already done.

"Good. What did you do?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair.

"We watched a movie." Neji said. It was true, they had watched a movie in the morning. He washed his back now.

"Only that? Ah well. You know what happened in work today? This guy, total moron, just walked in and quit. It was insane." Itachi said. After that he started ranting on about the guy.

Neji didn't really listened to it. He only was with Sasuke in his mind. With what they had done. How could he ever hold this a secret? How unfair would it be to not tell Itachi?

"Neji? Neji are you listening?" Itachi's voice came after a while. He looked at Neji a little worried.

Neji snapped out of it and looked at Itachi.

"...Sorry." Neji apologised and quickly stepped out of the shower. Shit, he was only screwing up more.

Itachi looked at Neji and then put the shower off. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked Neji.

"Yeah, I'm only tired." Neji said, while nodding. He started to dry himself with his face towards Itachi. He quickly had to put on some underwear.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi asked, still worried. He started drying his hair for a while before looking at Neji.

"You don't need to be worried Itachi, it's ok." Neji said with a smile towards Itachi. "I just need some sleep, and a lot of rest." He dried his upper body now.

"Ok. Maybe you should take a nap then. I can make dinner." Itachi said as he dried his body.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked as he looked at Itachi. He really could use a nap. Just to get his head empty. He dried his legs now.

"Of course. You just take a nice nap." Itachi said and smiled as he kissed Neji on the forehead and wrapped his towel on again.

Neji smiled back.

"Thanks." Neji said. "You're really sweet." He returned the favour by giving Itachi a small kiss on the lips. He still had to stand on his toes to reach Itachi's lips.

"So are you. Now go to bed you." Itachi said and walked out of the bathroom, to his bedroom to dress.

Neji smiled at Itachi another time before putting on his boxers and then he walked towards his own room. He closed the door behind him and laid down in bed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Itachi finished dressing and walked downstairs. Sasuke was watching a movie. Again.

"Hey." He said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything." Sasuke said as he turned around and looked at Itachi. Ok, so he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But he told Neji not to say anything, so he wouldn't.

"Bami?" Itachi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. Whatever." Sasuke said and turned to his movie again. He didn't wanna talk to Itachi now or he'd Bail on Neji.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked while he put a pan on the fire.

"No. Should I help you cook?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want Itachi to become concerned now. He decided just to keep peace in the house.

"If you want to, gladly." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, turning off the TV. "What can I do?" He asked.

"You can bake the meat if you want?" Itachi asked. "It's in the fridge."

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I'll probably get it burned." Sasuke said as he walked to the fridge and got the meat.

"I'll warn you in time." Itachi said with a wink.

"Fine. But if we all have to rush to the hospital from foodpoisoning, I'm blaming you." Sasuke said and smirked as he got himself a pan.

Itachi snorted.

"Yeah yeah." He said, laughing a bit.

Sasuke started baking the meat now. "So how was work?" He asked Itachi.

"It was a bit busy, but fine." Itachi said. "How was your day?"

"...It was ok." Sasuke lied. He still wasn't planning on telling Itachi what had really happened.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "I heard that you and Neji watched a movie?"

"..Yeah we did." Sasuke answered. That Neji, just lying like that. Well they 'did' watch a movie, but that wasn't the main part of their day together.

"Which one?" Itachi asked, while he was baking some vegetables.

"He made me watch this lovey-dovey movie, I can't remember the name." Sasuke said as he kept baking the meat. He was sure about any time now he would be screwing that up.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed. "Alright. Sasuke, one more minute and then you're done, then you have to put the gas off."

"Ok. How come Neji isn't cooking anyhow?" Sasuke asked.

"He was very tired so he's taking a nap." Itachi said.

"Oh...right." Sasuke said. Tired. Well no surprise there. Man this was getting awkward.

"He acted a bit strange under the shower." Itachi said. "You can put the gas off."

Sasuke put off the gas and stared at the meat. It looked pretty well done, but that was not what he was thinking of. "Why strange?" He finally asked.

"Almost a bit shy." Itachi said.

"Oh..so what do you think is wrong then? Isn't he just tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I guess that would be it." Itachi said, nodding. He was making a sauce now.

"He wouldn't lie to you." Sasuke said. Of course Neji wouldn't. He would just keep things hidden from Itachi. Bastard.

Itachi nodded.

"Well I hope he'll feel ok soon." Itachi said. "I wouldn't want him to be unhappy."

"He's not, he's happy with you. I'm sure he'll be fine after a nap." Sasuke lied. This was harder then he thought.

"Probably." Itachi said, smiling. "You have no idea how happy I am with him. I even love him."

Sasuke smiled a little. "..I'm sure he loves you too." Sasuke said. He knew Neji did, even though he had cheated on Itachi...but why did it sting so much?

"Well the bami is almost finished, I guess I'll wake Neji up." Itachi said. "Or do you want to do that perhaps?"

"No you can do that." Sasuke said and got some plates, then walked to the diningroom. He wasn't gonna spend time alone with Neji for a while.

"Alright, then we'll eat in ten minutes." Itachi said, nodding. "I can't leave the kitchen at the moment." He put the vegetables and meat together now as he grabbed some spices.

"Fine, I'll go get him." Sasuke snapped and dumped the stuff on the table, walking upstairs. Damn that Itachi for forcing him.

Itachi smirked.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

As Sasuke reached Neji's room he just walked in and shook Neji. "You have to come to dinner." He said.

Neji let out a soft moan and then his eyes opened.

"...Alright." He said after he had looked at Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke immediately turned around and walked downstairs again. Being with Neji now just simply sucked.

Neji watched him go and then he stood up, with a sigh. Sasuke probably was mad at him.

* * *

As Sasuke got downstairs, Itachi had already put everything on the table. Sasuke sweat dropped. "Why did you let me go get Neji if you were able to do it yourself?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh I thought that I had to do more things but that's not true." Itachi said, smirking. In truth, he just wanted Sasuke and Neji to befriend. Neji came downstairs now.

"Hey." He said as he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply ignored Neji. "Hey." Itachi said and smiled. "Dinner's ready." He said as Sasuke already started scooping the food onto his plate.

Neji nodded and gave Itachi a little kiss on the lips and then sat down.

Sasuke grunted as he turned away from the two and ate his food like he was late for something. Itachi stared at him. "Should I fill your plate?" He asked Neji.

"I can do it myself too." Neji said, smiling. "But thanks."

Itachi grabbed Neji's plate and filled it. "I thought the two of you had a nice time." He finally said. Sasuke was acting so weird now that Neji was downstairs.

Neji was silent now he saw Sasuke's behaviour. He only felt more guilty now.

"Seriously, what happened? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Itachi asked, confused by the two. What was going on here?

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then at Itachi.

"Nothing happened." Neji finally said.

"Then what is going on?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing is going on." Sasuke snapped. "I'm just not in the mood."

Neji bit his lip now. Shit. Did he had to tell it? Itachi would be very mad.. no he couldn't tell it. He'd never tell Itachi.

Itachi looked from Neji to Sasuke and then back to Neji. "I swear, if you act like this tomorrow too, I'm gonna start thinking you're just being a jealous prick Sasuke." Itachi said, thinking Sasuke was just being an ass about it. Sasuke shot him a glare, or at least it looked like it. He shot Neji a fast glare before turning to Itachi.

"...Well it is that I've been acting stupid today and Sasuke is pissed about it." Neji said. "Really, it's not Sasuke's fault." Neji said, as he noticed that Itachi was thinking it was all Sasuke's fault. Well.. somewhere it was, but Neji had been so stupid to say yes in the end.

"What do you mean you've been acting stupid? You don't have to help him out you know." Itachi said. Sasuke looked away angry as he just ate the rest of his food.

"Well I..." Neji trailed off now. God damn it! He was only telling lies. "I'm just tired all the time." Now that was something that was true. He hadn't slept really well this night and he had been tired the whole day. That was why he had went out to jog, it always made his head clear.

"Really? Are you sure you're not sick then? And I still don't know why you were acting stupid." Itachi said as he put his hand on Neji's forehead, measuring his temperature.

"When I'm tired, I'm acting stupid." Neji explained, looking at Itachi.

"Ah. You do feel a little warm. Maybe you should just lay in bed." Itachi said, a little worried.

"I will." Neji said, smiling a bit at Itachi. He really loved him.

Itachi smiled back at Neji. Sasuke in the mean time finished eating, stood up, dumped his plate and glass in the kitchen and practically stamped upstairs. Fucking Neji for lying like that.

Neji looked after him. He felt so bad for lying. But this was the best he could make of it. He really didn't wanted to lose Itachi. And he really didn't wanted to go back to the streets again...

* * *

**And?**


	4. Destruction

**Review repleys: (we've never had so many reviews for one chapter before :O)**

**Hanai-kun: **I'd have done the same if I were Neji indeed.. thanks for r&r :D

**Ally1313:** All your questions will be answered in the following chapters! Thanks for r&r again!

**NejiDemon:** Haha we're confusing our poor readers ;) Don't worry, it will end happily! Thanks for r&r!

**MOOORRRREEE!!**: Love your name! I'm glad I'm making you happy now;) Thanks for r&r

**6Bloody6Roses6: **Yeah, Sasuke's a bit confused by his feelings I guess.. Doesn't wants to hurt his brother ;) thanks for r&r

**Uepi:** I fixed the mistake again, thanks for pointing it out again! We write so much it's hard to read it over soon.. thanks for r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Destruc****tion**

* * *

At the end of the week, Neji and Itachi were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. Neji still felt bad for what happened and for his lies. He and Sasuke had acted very strange around each other. Sasuke had more like... been angry. And he had all reason to. He had to hide things from his brother. Neji sighed now.

"I love you Itachi." He said, smiling a bit at Itachi. He wanted him to know. Itachi would find it out in the end. The best Neji could do was telling Itachi that he loved him... and that he didn't cheated with Sasuke because he didn't love Itachi.

Itachi looked at Neji a little surprised and then smiled. "I love you too." He said. "Come here." He signed for Neji to come and sit closer.

Neji smiled as he moved closer to Itachi, so he was sitting against him.

"Thank you.." He said, looking at Itachi lovingly.

Itachi looked back the same. "You are absolutely the best boyfriend I ever had." Itachi said and moved his hands into Neji's hair, kissing his face softly.

"Thank you Itachi..." Neji said. "That's sweet of you.. I'm glad that I can say the same.." But he knew that he wasn't the best boyfriend Itachi ever had. What kind of boyfriend cheats with your brother...?

"Thank you." Itachi said and kissed down Neji's neck softly and pulled Neji closer. At that moment they suddenly heard something drop in the floor from Sasuke's room. It sounded like glass and they could hear Sasuke swearing.

Neji frowned as he looked at the stairs.

"...I think we should go to him." He said as he looked at Itachi again.

"I think we should too." Itachi said a little worried and then hurried himself upstairs. "Sasuke are you ok!?" He yelled upstairs. There came no answer, just more swearing.

Neji hurried after Itachi upstairs. Would Sasuke be ok?

Itachi ran into Sasuke's room now, and started to swear as he saw the blood. Sasuke had cut himself by accident and was only making it worse by trying to clean it.

"Keep sitting there Sasuke, don't touch something." Itachi said and then hurried towards the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit and then walked back towards Sasuke. He knelt down next to him and started to clean the little wounds on Sasuke's hands. "Neji can you clean up the glass?"

Neji nodded.

"Sure." He said and started to gather the pieces of glass. Sasuke had let an empty bottle fall onto the ground, so it seemed.

"..I'm f-fine." Sasuke said as he almost fell back as he tried to pull his hand away. In his free hand he was holding another bottle of beer and poured some of it down his throat. He was obviously very drunk right now.

"Oh come on." Itachi said, as he put the bottle away again. He grabbed back Sasuke's hand and bound it with some bandages.

Neji was now putting the pieces of glass in the trashcan.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"Yeah he is." Itachi said and stood again when he was done. "Can you perhaps watch him while I get some more bandages from the shop? We probably have to change them soon."

Neji wanted to say no but then he guessed that would be too.. obvious.

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"Thanks." Itachi said, nodding. "I'll be right back." With that, Itachi quickly went out of the room, ran off the stairs and then left the house. Neji heard the door close now and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at him with a drunken look. He then stood up shakily, suddenly launching forward and pulled Neji with him on the bed. He then turned Neji around, sitting on top of him and started kissing Neji, like he had done a week ago.

Neji gasped and was so surprised by this that he immediately started kissing back. His instinct told him to. It felt good, so he kissed back, with his mind numb, for a moment.

Sasuke pushed down onto Neji, grabbing Neji's hands with his bloody one and pushed them above Neji's head. He was so drunk, he didn't even remember his brother was gonna come home soon.

Just as a moan came up out of Neji's throat he realised what he was doing. What he was doing again. Oh shit... And Sasuke was drunk, again. They were together on this bed, again. It was feeling good.. again. Shit! He tried to absorb this all, while he kept kissing back.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji and pushed Neji's shirt over his head, for a moment pulling back from the kiss, then continuing it as soon as the shirt was gone.

Neji now came into action as he gave Sasuke a huge shove.

"S-Sasuke we can't do this again!" Neji said now. Shit, he had to get out of here, else his feeling of guilt would even get worse and Sasuke would even get more angry at him.

Sasuke didn't listen though as he pushed Neji's hands down again and kissed down Neji's jaw line. He wasn't hearing much of what Neji said, nor was he thinking.

"Sasuke!" Neji snapped as he started to struggle. "It's not funny anymore." They really had to stop now. That shop was really close and no one came there this time of the day.

Sasuke still didn't listen as he kissed down Neji's neck down, travelling down to his nipples and pushed his hips onto Neji's. He wasn't listening and he didn't care that Neji called to stop. He wanted it and he would get it.

Neji let out a moan of protest, although it felt good. Damn it. He started to struggle really hard and roughly now. He tried to kick Sasuke off him and tried to move his head away. He couldn't hurt Itachi. He had to stop this before Itachi came home.

Sasuke wasn't budging though. He was just continuing as he kept Neji pressed against the bed. He licked over Neji's nipples, then moved up again and kissed Neji in his neck, sucking and licking over it too. His hips started to slightly rub against Neji's now.

Neji now started to panic. Sasuke held him really tightly, he couldn't get away. And Itachi would be home very soon. He kept tugging at Sasuke's hands and kept kicking and bucking beneath Sasuke, but it had no use.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" Neji yelled now. "Fuck off!" Perhaps anger would work. Perhaps that would wake Sasuke up. Made him realise what he was doing.

"...What are you doing!?" Came Itachi's voice suddenly. He was standing in the doorway and stared at what was happening. His little brother was...on top of Neji.. kissing him.. ravaging him...with his lover? Was he trying to..? Neji wasn't looking very willing. Itachi moved to the two and pulled Sasuke off of Neji roughly and helped Neji up. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked worried and confused.

Neji looked at Itachi, still panting a little and then nodded. He himself was confused too, he couldn't really think straight at the moment.

Itachi now turned around and stared at Sasuke, before pulling him up and pushing him against the wall.

"What in heavens name do you think you are doing?!" Itachi snapped, looking at Sasuke furious.

"Let go of m-me! I can d-do what I want!" Sasuke yelled. He really hadn't forced it onto Neji, he just forgot what he had done for a second. He was just to drunk to listen to Neji and too drunk to watch what he was saying. Sasuke pushed against Itachi, but it had no use.

"Do you think you can just ravage my boyfriend like that?!" Itachi yelled, now slapping him. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Neji was looking at it with his hands before his mouth. Shit... he should say that it wasn't Sasuke's fault, that they did this before and that he only struggled because of Itachi.. But... he couldn't... he really couldn't...

Sasuke grabbed to his cheek and stared at Itachi angrily. "D-don't hit me!" He yelled. "I didn't d-do anything bad!"

"YOU FUCKING RAVAGED MY BOYFRIEND!" Itachi screamed now. He'd never felt so angry in his whole life. How dare Sasuke. How 'dare' he.

"..I-Itachi calm down.." Neji said, trying to make Itachi stop. But Itachi didn't listened. He was glaring at Sasuke furiously.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Sasuke yelled back and pushed Itachi away, only to fall forward, feeling some of the glass Neji had failed to clean up go into his hands. He was too drunk to care though and grabbed to a half full bottle of beer.

Itachi growled at Sasuke now.

"Yes go drink again!" Itachi snapped. "I don't fucking care. Come on Neji." With that he grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him with him, out of Sasuke's room. Neji bit his lip. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He was such an asshole for keeping quiet.

Sasuke pulled himself up a little by the bed, tears streaming down his face. He threw the bottle against his wall out of anger and put his head on the bed. He couldn't think anymore as the alcohol was rushing through his veins.

* * *

The same time, Itachi was storming down, holding Neji by the hand. "I can't believe him! Are you ok? Dammit! How dare he try something like this!?" Itachi yelled as they got downstairs and he turned around to Neji.

"I'm fine Itachi..." Neji softly said. "Calm down." He looked a bit worried. He'd never seen Itachi this angry.

"How can I calm down when that drunken brother of mine decides he wants to ravage my boyfriend and goes on even when he says he doesn't want it!? He could've fucking raped you or whatever!" Itachi yelled, pulling Neji into a sudden hug, trying to make sure he was alright.

Neji hugged back and bit his lip.

"...He couldn't help it, he was drunk." He said after they stood like this for a while.

"He has a brain even when he's drunk! And he should stop when you say no and start to kick him! He should know better! He's just a bastard." Itachi mumbled, still angry as he stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji was silent now. God damn it... now Itachi was mad at Sasuke and Sasuke just... was drunk... and Neji had been so stupid to kiss back and let Sasuke grab him. He should've pushed him away in the first place, the first moment Sasuke started kissing him. Shit. SHIT.

"Let's sit down." Itachi said and pulled Neji with him on the couch. "I will just talk to Sasuke once he's sober and tell him what I think." Itachi said. He had never been this angry with Sasuke in his entire life.

Neji nodded. God damn it. He screwed up. Really bad.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke had dressed and he could hear Itachi and Neji on Itachi's room. He remembered what had happened the day before, he had the wounds to prove it and had decided he wanted to apologise. At least to Itachi, because Neji.. well...Neji had just given him the blame. And that was not worth any type of apology. He walked to Itachi's room and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"...Come in." Itachi's voice came from behind the door.

Sasuke opened the door, having poorly bandaged his own hands the other night, he had to be careful with them. He looked at Itachi, ignoring Neji. "..I'm sorry about yesterday." He said.

"You're 'sorry'?" Itachi spat. "You have to shame yourself that you even dare to show your face now."

Neji was standing up from the bed now and put on his pants, frowning. He really wanted to tell the truth now. But he just couldn't...

"..I was drunk.." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi. He wanted to tell Itachi the truth but.. something was stopping him.

"You still have brains Sasuke!" Itachi yelled now. "You could've raped him! Do you even realise that?!"

He felt furious that Sasuke was using that stupid excuse again. That he was drunk. He'd had it with that.

"..It's not like you haven't done anything similar before." Sasuke snapped angry. He wasn't angry at Itachi though. Just that he had to take the blame. Why should he take the blame? Why wasn't Neji just honest?

"And we already spoke that through!" Itachi yelled, glaring at Sasuke. "That's no reason to do the same! God damn it! And you weren't with her, I didn't even knew that you liked her! You 'do' know that I like Neji, I love Neji!"

"Well that's not mutual anyway! Besides, you 'did' know because I told you that!" Sasuke yelled furious. Why would he keep it a secret? Why did he have to bleed and cry and get yelled at for it? Neji didn't say no to him when Sasuke was drunk.

Neji's head snapped up now. Shit.. Was Sasuke going to tell it? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Right?

"What?" Itachi asked while his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you heard me! He never said no to me! He kissed back before he started pushing me away! Because he didn't want to make the same mistake again!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He just couldn't.

Itachi stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded. He then turned to Neji. "..Is that true?" He asked in disbelief. This couldn't be true...it couldn't...Neji could never cheat on him...with his brother.. right?

Neji stared at Itachi now, silent. God damn it... he couldn't lie now.. that would be terrible. He moved his eyes towards the ground while he bit his lip. He knew that Itachi would understand what that meant...

"..So you're saying..." Itachi grabbed to his head, feeling a massive headache coming up. "And you just let Sasuke take the blame for it? He was drunk, he didn't really knew what he was doing!" Itachi yelled. How dare Neji do this? How dare he cheat and then blame it on Sasuke like that?

"...I'm so sorry..." Neji whispered.

He didn't knew what else to say. He even hoped that Itachi would beat him up. He deserved it. More then ever.

Itachi just stared at him for a while. He was confused, hurt but most of all, furious. Neji was not at all what he thought he was. "..Out." He finally hissed.

Neji looked at Itachi now while he felt tears come up in his eyes. He had to go back to the streets again. And even worse.. Itachi didn't wanted him anymore.

"...I-Itachi, I only didn't say it because I didn't wanted to lose you..." Neji said as he softly grabbed Itachi's hand. He bit his lip.

Itachi pulled his hand away and then slapped Neji. "I said out! Out of my house! I took you in because I thought you were a nice honest guy! But you're not! You're a bastard who sleeps with people and then makes the other, who was drunk, get the blame for it! HOW DARE YOU!? OUT!" Itachi said as he pointed his finger to the door, glaring at Neji furious.

Sasuke stared at the two. Itachi was kicking Neji out? Why? He thought he would never do something like that. On the other hand, Neji deserved it. Neji was dishonest and just a bastard. But even through all this, Sasuke felt bad for Neji.

Neji looked at him as he started to cry now.

"..C-Can I get my stuff t-then..?" He asked. He deserved the slap. He really did. It didn't even sting, the only place that stung was his heart. "..I'm s-so sorry..." He whispered. He didn't even wanted to try to say that it wasn't his fault. It was true that Sasuke forced it on him, but he hadn't stopped Sasuke... and that made it his own stupid fault.

Itachi turned around, grabbed the tiny backpack Neji had, pushed all his stuff in there and then pushed it into Neji's arms. "There! Now leave!" He yelled as he gave Neji a push to the door of his bedroom. Sasuke stared at Neji angry, but somewhere, somehow he felt so sorry for Neji.

Neji looked at Itachi for one last time and then nodded as he really broke down now. He shakily left the room and went off the stairs. He was such an idiot. So stupid...

Sasuke looked after Neji and then turned to Itachi, worried. "..Are you ok?" He asked.

"...I'm going to the city..." Itachi muttered now, as he heard the door close. Damn that Neji. That fucking bastard.

"..Are you sure? Itachi I'm really sorry...I should've never done it.." Sasuke said. What would Itachi say? What would he do?

"...You couldn't help it, you were drunk.." Itachi silently said, as he walked out of his room now. He had to go to the city, to buy it. He had to buy it. He needed it.

"..Itachi please.. just sit down and take a drink.." Sasuke said as he walked after Itachi. He wouldn't really..? He shouldn't have said anything. Neji was the only thing keeping Itachi from it.

"..I'm not going to drink Sasuke." Itachi said. "..You know that I need something else." He walked off the stairs now.

"I know, that's why I don't want you to go now.. Itachi please.." Sasuke said as he kept following Itachi. It must be his fault. Neji just...didn't say no, but he never had to if he would've never jumped on Neji like that.

"Shut up, you are doing the alcohol too." Itachi snapped now, as he put on his jacket and grabbed his wallet.

"Alcohol isn't drugs!" Sasuke yelled, desperate to keep Itachi home. Drugs was so much worse then the drinking. It was so much more dangerous.

"It's what I need." Itachi muttered and then opened the door. "Go to your drinks again Sasuke."

"I don't want to, Itachi please.." Sasuke said. He didn't want Itachi to fall back into this routine. To have them fall back in it.

Itachi walked out now and closed the door. He felt betrayed. By Neji 'and' Sasuke. Sasuke did have sex with Neji. As he concluded from what Sasuke said. God damn it. He lost Neji. Itachi felt tears prick in his eyes now. God damn it. He had lost Neji.

Sasuke stared at the door and felt tears spring to his own eyes. He had ruined everything for Itachi.. everything. It was all his fault. He sat down on the stairs and waited. All he could do was wait for Itachi to return the way he was after their parents had died. And he had wished for so long he would never have to see that again.

* * *

Three hours later, the door of the house opened again and Itachi came in. He didn't say anything as he walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

Sasuke was on his room now and heard Itachi enter. He immediately ran downstairs to his brother. "Itachi...Itachi are you ok?" He asked, seeing that image again. He was now by Itachi's side and stared at him. Dammit.

Itachi just stared at his knees now. He didn't even react as talked to him. He didn't feel anything, didn't think of anything.. He was just empty.

"..You said you wouldn't do this to yourself anymore.." Sasuke said as he lay down Itachi on the couch. He felt tears in his eyes again, but blinked them away.

Itachi stared at the ceiling at the moment. He could hear some vague echoes of Sasuke's speaking, but didn't recognise the words. It was too soft. He was very calm at the moment and almost fell asleep.

Sasuke sighed as he got up and got a blanket, then covered Itachi with it. He stroke some strand out of Itachi's face and stared into his bloodshot eyes. "..I'm so sorry...you have no idea.." He softly said.

And Itachi again, didn't react. The only thing that happened was that his eyes rolled back now, together with his head. His face was getting paler too.

Sasuke stared at Itachi's face in shock now. Shit...had he overdosed? Sasuke quickly got up and shot to the phone, dialling the alarm number. Itachi was in danger.

In the mean time, Itachi's heart beat was getting faster and faster. He really had had an overdoses.

"Itachi stay with me. Don't fall asleep. Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he waited for the phone to be picked up. They had to move quick. Itachi was slipping away. He couldn't lose Itachi.

Itachi tried to stay awake but then his head rolled completely at the side and his eyes closed. He had slipped away into unconsciousness.

Sasuke screamed for his brother now, but it had no use. He screamed for the ambulance. They came ten minutes later. Itachi was rushed to the hospital. All Sasuke could do was watch and stay by his side.

* * *

A few days later, Itachi was slowly waking up. Everything sounded a bit numb.. dazed... like something was covering his ears. He could vaguely hear two voices.. it sounded like they had an argument. Itachi tried to focus a bit better.

"...Then what's wrong with him, un?" He could hear one strange voice say. "Would you shut up?" Another voice asked. That had to be Sasuke. Itachi opened his eyes now and moaned against the light he suddenly received. Damn it. He felt like his head was going to explode.

Sasuke's head snapped towards Itachi. He was awake. Finally. "Itachi? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he jumped up and put his hands on Itachi's arm.

Itachi nodded softly. He moaned as he tried to move his head up. There was Sasuke, looking at him very concerned. And there was some... blonde dude looking at him too. The guy had a blonde ponytail and big blue eyes.

"Hello un." The guy said as he noticed Itachi looking at him.

"Itachi are you ok?" Sasuke asked again, sounding concerned.

Itachi looked at the guy a bit confused and then looked at Sasuke again.

"...I guess..." He whispered. He had lost his voice a little. "...What happened...?"

"..You.. well...you overdosed.." Sasuke softly said as he looked away a little. Deidara looked at Sasuke shocked.

"...Oh.." Itachi said now. He was silent for a minute. "..Oh shit.. N-Neji..."

"...Neji's gone Itachi." Sasuke said as he stroke over Itachi's forehead, removing the sweat a little.

"...I know.." Itachi said, biting his lip. "..Damn it..." He missed Neji already. He wondered if he was ok. And somewhere, he hated Neji too.

"..It's ok Itachi..." Sasuke said as he now stroke through Itachi's hair. "Who's Neji un?" The blonde guy asked.

Itachi frowned as he looked at the guy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Deidara un. You're Itachi right?" Deidara said and gave Itachi a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he's annoying." He said.

"...Yes I'm Itachi." Itachi said, with one eyebrow pulled up. "...When did you join Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he saw that Deidara's wheelchair was practically standing next to Sasuke.

"I don't know un. Just now. So who's Neji?" Deidara asked. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Go away Deidara." He said, not really being a people person.

"My ex." Itachi muttered. "And come on Sasuke, he's just being nice."

"Yeah Sasuke, I'm just being nice un." Deidara said and smirked at Sasuke. "He's just awake, he doesn't need you bothering him immediately." Sasuke snapped.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed as he laid down a bit better. "...I'm a bit hungry. How long have I been out of it...?"

"Three days." Sasuke said. "I could get you something to eat if you want."

"..If it's possible, gladly." Itachi said. "I feel a bit well, weak." He looked away. He never liked admitting something like that. But his stomach started to make serious noises.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll get you something.. and Itachi...I'm really sorry.." Sasuke softly said as he looked away.

"...You were drunk Sasuke..." Itachi muttered.

"..I still should've never done it.. can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked, afraid Itachi would say no. Deidara stared at the two of them confused.

"...It doesn't matter now anymore anyway." Itachi said, shrugging. His stomach protested again and he looked at it frustrated. He didn't wanted to think of Neji anymore. Of the image that he had seen.

"..I didn't ask that.." Sasuke said as he looked down. He had screwed up.

"...I have to think of it Sasuke." Itachi said. "Can you understand?"

"..Yes..." Sasuke said. "..I'll get you something to eat.." He then said, turned around and hurried outside. It hurt him to see Itachi like that.. it hurt him that he couldn't say he forgave Sasuke.

Itachi sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Damn it.

"Are you ok un?" Deidara asked, a little worried over Itachi. What had that conversation been about?

"Yeah I am." Itachi said, nodding. "...I just.. caught my boyfriend a couple of days ago with someone else." He kept looking at the ceiling.

"No really? Who would want to cheat on someone like you un?" Deidara asked shocked.

"...Well my ex-boyfriend hm." Itachi muttered. "...With my brother." He didn't knew why he was telling this. But he had to throw it out.

"..What? No wonder you can't forgive him un. That's horrible. Why?" Deidara asked as he looked at Itachi sympathetically.

"He was drunk." Itachi said, shrugging. "..It's hard for me to forgive him just like that."

"Of course it is.. although you can do stupid things when you're drunk un." Deidara said and laughed a little, trying to ease the mood.

"So it seems." Itachi muttered. "I do want to have a good conversation with him about this. Don't let him know that you know about this ok, I just had to let it out and tell someone."

"Of course. That's what hospital partners are for un." Deidara said and half smirked, half smiled at Itachi now.

Itachi snorted.

"Oh?" He asked.

"That's what the last person who was here said, but he was a moron un. I just like helping people." Deidara said and smiled.

"That's nice of you." Itachi said, smiling a bit. This guy was nice.

"I am nice un. If you need to talk, I'm there. Literally, I can't go anywhere so yeah. Un." Deidara said and laughed.

"Alright, thanks." Itachi said. "How come you are here?"

"I broke my leg. I just tripped over my leg and it happened. I can be very clumsy." Deidara answered.

"Hmm so it seems." Itachi said. "Over your leg?"

"Yeah, I'm clumsy." Deidara said. "But I can handle it most of the time. I just got unlucky un."

"I guess." Itachi said, sweat dropping a little. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 21. And you un?" Deidara asked and smiled at Itachi.

"You are?" Itachi asked, surprised. "I'm 21 too." How could this guy ever be 21? He looked like he was... eighteen or something. But that would mean that he was only one year older then Neji.. Hm.. that wasn't right either.

"Yeah why? Do you think I look old or something?" Deidara asked offended and raised his head. He then smirked at Itachi.

"No you look young." Itachi said, smirking too. "But on the other side, perhaps I look a bit old. I think that's it."

"You don't look old, you look good." Deidara said bluntly.

"Thanks." Itachi said, a bit surprised about the compliment. "Who'd say that to someone who just woke up after an overdoses."

"Yeah well that just means it can only get better right. If I had just woken up you probably would've run away screaming." Deidara joked and laughed a little.

Itachi snorted.

"Now it's almost like you wear make-up or something." Itachi said. "I bet it won't be that worse. Damn, did Sasuke get a heart attack or something?"

He looked around to see if Sasuke was already arriving with the drinks.

"I think he might be scared to come back." Deidara said as he looked at the door.

"He has all reasons hm." Itachi joked now.

"Yeah." Deidara said and joked. "No but seriously. It's not everyday you have to face your brother who you kind of betrayed and who isn't sure whether or not he wants to forgive you." Deidara said in one breathe.

"Yeah true." Itachi muttered. "But well, he said he was going to get something and it takes him very long. Do you want to see a picture of Neji and me?" He didn't knew why he asked this of Deidara, but he just wanted to... share it.

"Oh...sure." Deidara said. What a weird guy. Well, he might as well look at the picture.

Itachi took his wallet from beside his bed and opened it. He took a picture out of it, where he and Neji were on, both smiling. Neji was standing behind him and hugged him, so that his face was next to his own. Itachi looked at it for a moment before giving it to Deidara.

"...Does he look like a guy to you who'd.. cheat on you?" Itachi asked. If he just saw Neji's face, he just.. couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

"..No...You look good together." Deidara said as he looked at the picture. That Neji guy looked sweet.. At that moment the door opened and Sasuke walked in, giving Itachi a drink. He didn't say anything, just looked at the floor.

"Thanks Sasuke." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke. Then he looked at the picture again. It was so hard to believe that Neji would actually do something like this. And damn it, why in heavens name did he throw him on the streets again?

Sasuke bit his lip and then pulled up a chair, sitting down on it, face away from Itachi. He couldn't stand this. Couldn't stand not knowing what to do or say or how to act. It was horrible.

"...What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he stared at Sasuke for some time. He understood why Sasuke was upset but... that wasn't a reason to act like this. On the other side.. It was Uchiha Sasuke who was doing this.

"I'm wrong." Sasuke snapped. Dammit, how was he supposed to act right now? Should he be angry, offended, hurt, should he even care? Relationships were so complicated.

"Of course not." Itachi said with a frown. "Look, I'm not mad at you, but I do feel betrayed. I lost someone I really care about and I know he made the biggest mistake and that you were drunk but you did do it. And if you do it when you are drunk, it means that you would want it when you are sober, but just don't do it. And that's what irritates me. Did you like Neji?" He really wanted to know. He couldn't help it. It was just so vague. What did Sasuke feel for Neji?

Sasuke stared away. "I didn't like Neji.." He snapped, not sounding as convincing as he hoped it would sound. This was just all so messed up.

"Sasuke please, I have the right to know.." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't want you to get mad." Sasuke said, still looking away with an angry look. He really was angry. At himself. Most of all he was confused though.

"I'll only get mad if you won't tell me." Itachi said. He wondered if Sasuke really liked Neji.. perhaps lusted after him. The last thing wouldn't surprise him, Itachi knew that Neji definitely was the type Sasuke liked.

"...Fine I liked him ok. Happy now?" Sasuke snapped. Dammit, why did Itachi always have to know him so well? Why did he never give up when something was going on? It was so annoying. It made him feel weak.

"..Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Then I just know why this happened. I already thought something like that since you almost acted.. jealous when Neji and I were together."

"Well it sucks. I'm a terrible brother for even liking your boyfriend and then I get drunk and make him cheat on you and I betray you and it's just all fucked up and we'll never be the same again." Sasuke ranted as he turned his chair away from Itachi, facing Deidara's bed.

"...We didn't change the other time Sasuke." Itachi said. "I guess this was the best payback you could give me. But, tell me... did I do the right thing with kicking him out and breaking up with him? Did he even.. have a choice those times with you? I know you remember everything what happens if you're drunk.."

"..I don't know." Sasuke said and carefully turned around, still not looking at his brother though. "He had a choice.. he protested first but then he wanted it.. told me that he did...So, well.. he just didn't stop me...Not like the second time." Sasuke said, feeling even more guilty.

" ..What happened the second time then?" Itachi asked. "And he did protest the first time?" He really needed to know. Just to know. He wanted to know how everything happened so he could think about it.

"...He protested first.. kind off.. well he kissed back every time then changed his mind and I kissed him again and he finally caved I guess...the second time...well I mean.. you saw what happened right.. he started kicking and screaming and stuff..." Sasuke said, feeling bad about the last part. Feeling bad about it all.

Itachi slowly nodded.

"..It seems that he liked you too Sasuke.." Itachi muttered.

"..No he didn't...he liked you. He loved you. I was just...for lust...as always.." Sasuke softly said, pulling up his knees and looked away.

" ..Oh Sasuke..." Itachi softly said, looking at Sasuke full of compassion. "Come here.." He spread his arms now, wanting Sasuke to come closer. Wanting to comfort him. He was Sasuke's big brother after all.

Sasuke hesitated for a while, then jumped up and launched himself into Itachi's arms. Both didn't even notice Deidara had left them alone for a while.

"..I'm so sorry..." Sasuke whispered, holding onto his brother.

"..Don't be... I made the same mistake.." Itachi whispered. "...I know you liked Sakura.. I know you did... And I know how many nights you cried over it.. Shh... we did the same.." Itachi pressed his eyes shut as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

"...But you were in a relationship with Neji...and I ruined it.." Sasuke said. He knew Itachi was right somewhere. And that he hadn't felt bad about it before, because Itachi really did the same kind off. But he still felt too guilty to admit it.

"...He liked you too.." Itachi muttered. "...I could see it. He.. god damn it he really liked you.." Itachi bit his lip now. Damn that Neji. He knew that Neji had felt attracted to Sasuke from the first moment they saw each other.

"..He didn't...It was just lust.. it's always just lust.. He loved you." Sasuke said as he stroke his hands through Itachi's hair softly.

"...He told me that he'd never laughed so much with someone then with you Sasuke." Itachi said as he felt tears coming in his eyes. "I knew that he liked you.. I just.. didn't wanted to believe it and told myself different things.. He loved me indeed, but he liked you. I've seen his face as you came in. It... became happier."

"..Not true.." Sasuke as he pulled back a little and looked his brother in the eyes. "He loved you...he didn't wanna lose you for me. Don't you think that if he wanted me more then you, he would've done exactly that?" Sasuke said. He just couldn't believe that Neji would like him at all. Not that way. Not really.

"..I didn't said that he wanted you more then me.." Itachi muttered, looking away. "..He wanted me.. but he wanted you too."

"..Just for sex. Or a good laugh. He wanted you for all the rest. And for the sex too...Itachi don't get yourself down." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's face and wiped a tear away that had escaped Itachi's eye.

"Sasuke god damn it when do you ever see that you're a guy everyone would fall for?" Itachi snapped. "You are everything they want, especially for ukes! Neji longed for you, I could see that. And not only in sex or for a good laugh, but for everything. He was sad when you went upstairs and happy when you were downstairs. He asked me where you were if you weren't at home, he even waited for you with breakfast!" Damn it, it hurt so much. He loved Neji so much. And he had just lost him like that.

"I'm sorry! It's just hard ok! It's hard to accept that people would want me! Not just for my body!" Sasuke yelled back, frustrated and confused. He didn't know what else to do.

"Just do it damn it!" Itachi snapped. "I can't stand it that you can get more people to like you then me and still say you don't."

"...You wouldn't believe that either if you were me." Sasuke snapped and stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. Dammit, he needed a drink. Or a smoke. Even a smoke would be welcome at times like these.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi muttered now. "It's just hard to accept."

"..You can have anyone you want...Neji's just one person.. You got Sakura from me right.. and it never happened before.. You had bazillion boyfriends, I had none." Sasuke said as he stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"That was because you never accepted anyone." Itachi muttered. "..And that time, I didn't knew that you liked Sakura." Itachi sighed. They had spoken so often about this..

"Well you still got her and I didn't...Just shows you that I don't get more people then you.. She didn't want me and I knew her for years and then you met her and you got her.. just like that. So you can have anyone you want, all your other boyfriends didn't want me." Sasuke said as he now did turn around to Itachi.

"That's because I told them to stay out of your way." Itachi muttered. "...I wanted to ban out every possibility that something would happen to you."

"..Oh.." Sasuke said. What else could he say? He didn't wanna talk about this. He didn't want his brother to be jealous of him. He didn't want any of this. It was far too confusing.

"...I'm sorry." Itachi muttered.

"..No I am..." Sasuke said and looked at his brother.

"...I guess we both are..." Itachi softly said. "..I just want to know one thing Sasuke... did I.. make a good choice..?" Itachi asked and looked at Sasuke.

"..I don't know Itachi...I think you did.." Sasuke answered as he walked back to Itachi and, for no reason at all, just launched himself back into Itachi's arms.

Itachi hugged him back again, happy that Sasuke didn't shy away from him. That was the last thing he'd ever want.

"..Ok.." Itachi said, relieved.

"...I'm really sorry.. I am..." Sasuke said as he held onto his brother.

"..We're even now Sasuke.." Itachi said with a sigh. "..I forgive you. Just like you did with me."

"..Thanks.." Sasuke softly said. "..I won't do it again...ever.."

"Me neither.." Itachi softly said. "..Thank you."

"..For what..?" Sasuke asked confused and pulled back a little to look at Itachi.

"For still being here, with me." Itachi said, smiling softly. Almost sadly. "I know I'm not the easiest brother you can get."

"..We can't say that of me either.. I should thank you for staying...You always take care of me.. it's probably making you crazy." Sasuke said, still holding onto Itachi slightly.

"I love it Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling. "Because it's you. I really love you, like a brother should. You're the best thing in my whole life."

"..Thank you.." Sasuke softly said. "..You're the best thing in mine too…" Sasuke was silent for a while before hugging Itachi again. "..I love you too.." He whispered. It had been far too long they had said it to each other. Far too long.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke went to his bar. Yes 'his' bar, he practically lived there on Fridays after all. He walked inside and dragged himself to the bar. He didn't feel really well. "Hey Kiba, give me a beer." He said as he sat down behind the bar.

"Hey man." Kiba said as he gave Sasuke a beer. "What's up?"

"..A lot." Sasuke said as he drank his beer. "We can see that. What's with the long face." Shikamaru said as he came walking towards Sasuke.

"Did something happen?" Kiba asked while he passed someone else another beer. He looked at bit concerned.

"..Yeah. Everything happened. Itachi's in the hospital. He's fine though." Sasuke said as he finished his beer. Shikamaru handed him another one.

"Drugs again?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Yeah, he broke up with Neji.. threw him on the streets too.. dammit." Sasuke said, annoyed with himself and poured the beer down his throat.

"What?" Kiba asked, shocked. "Itachi threw his boyfriend on the streets?" What the hell? What happened with the Itachi they knew? Yes, they knew Itachi. Itachi had come to pick Sasuke up so often. Lately they asked him to stop doing that and offered him to do that. He'd agreed on it.

"..Yeah well...Neji, he cheated on Itachi.." Sasuke said. Dammit, did he have to tell the whole world about this?

"What?" Kiba asked, his eyes big. "Why? With who?"

"..With me." Sasuke said, making Shikamaru choke on his glass of water. "..W-what?" He asked, coughing.

"Noooo..." Kiba said, trying to search any trace of humour in Sasuke's face. But he didn't find it. "..Really?"

"Yes really..I was drunk and.. well. It just happened." Sasuke said, gaining another beer from the still slightly coughing Shikamaru. "You're an idiot." He said.

"Damn man.." Kiba said, frowning. "And he's on the streets now? Isn't that a bit hard?"

"..I don't know...I do feel bad about it but.. well it would be horrible if we let him live with us.. It wouldn't work anyhow.. I don't know." Sasuke said and stared down. Somewhere he just.. missed Neji...

"Yeah true." Kiba said, nodding. "But the thought of being all alone on the streets.. I don't know. Was he handsome or something? Can be that you told us about him before, but then I forgot."

"I told you about him.. that he was pretty, but he smelled...And I know.. I think maybe it would've been wiser if we let him stay until he could find a new place. But I mean, I don't blame Itachi for being angry." Sasuke said.

"...Yeah true, but well... it had indeed been wiser to let him stay if he truly is pretty." Kiba said, frowning. "There are some crazy people roaming the streets you know."

"..I know.. It's not like I don't feel bad about it ok. I just can't blame Itachi either. I'm sure Neji'll be fine.." Sasuke said, though he didn't even believe it himself. Thank the lord for alcohol, or he'd feel awful every day.

"Alright.." Kiba said, nodding. "So how came that you guys had sex? You were drunk, but does that mean that you like him?"

"..Yeah it does." Sasuke simply answered as he finished his beer again. Shikamaru waited for a nod, then passed Sasuke another beer. "So you like him. But he sure as hell had to like you too for not stopping you." He said.

"Indeed." Kiba said. "Didn't he refuse or something? That's what I'd do you know. Or did he jump on you?" He grinned after this.

"No, I jumped on him...and he first stopped me.. kissed back, stopped me, that's how it went for a while.. until he caved in and wanted it.." Sasuke said. "..I don't know, I guess I'm just a good kisser."

Kiba snorted. "I can believe that, hearing this." Kiba said. "He probably did wanted to do it with you but didn't because he's in love with your brother. And in the end the pleasure was too heavy to ignore." He nodded now, proud of his own conclusion.

"Wow, what a master brain you must be to figure that out." Shikamaru said and smirked. He figured it out the second Sasuke told them he was the one who made Neji cheat. "Anyhow.." Sasuke started. "I was drunk again and tried once more, then Neji 'did' stop me and started screaming and stuff.. that's when Itachi walked in...he got mad at me."

"Neji screamed?" Kiba asked, ignoring Shikamaru's comment. "Why didn't you stop then?"

"I was drunk, I barely even heard it.." Sasuke said. "You know how I get when I'm really, really drunk."

"Yeah true." Kiba said. "But if Itachi got very mad at you it must have been something heavy to see."

"Yeah.. It was...he just walked in at the wrong moment.." Sasuke said.

"So it seems." Kiba said, frowning. "Damn that must be something to see your brother on top of your boyfriend." He gave Sasuke another beer now.

"Yeah.. Well he forgave me...We had a good talk.." Sasuke said. His mind was getting blurry now. Good, the alcohol was definitely kicking in now.

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding. "That's good. At least the two of you can talk again then."

"..Yeah.. Thank god we do.." Sasuke said. He then stopped talking as he drank his beer. Soon he would forget about it. Soon he would feel good again.

"Indeed." Kiba said. "Perhaps you should sit down now. You look like you're going to fall of that chair."

"..I am sitting already." Sasuke said as he held himself up on the counter.

"Yeah true, but you can easily fall of that chair." Kiba said. "But well, you can stay here."

"Yeah true, but you can easily fall of that chair." Kiba said. "But well, you can stay here."

"We'll pick you up from off the floor once you fall down." Shikamaru said and sighed. This would become a typical Friday night with Sasuke.

"Of course." Kiba said while he shook his head, sighing too.

Sasuke just drank another beer, more then ready to forget about it all for a while.

Kiba gave Shikamaru a look and shook his head again. It would be a typical Friday night indeed.

* * *

**Bwah... and now it's destroyed for ever. Or not? Review please!  
**


	5. The beauty and the freak

**Review repleys:**

**Ally1313: **Well here it is!

**Hanai-kun: **Muhaha we're so evil! Here's the update ;)

**NejiDemon:** We influenced you, indeed. I admit it. You'll hear something about Neji this chapter! Thanks for the compliments

**Kaline Reine:** Wow, you have the ability to look into the future :O

**MOOORRRREEE!!:** Haha, I'm laughing because of your name again, heh. Well here's MOOREE! :D

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for reading everyone! Ooh I'm so excited to find out your reactions of this chapter.. This is where it really begins! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The beauty and the freak**

* * *

A week later, Itachi was sitting in the living room, waiting for his... date. Yes, it was a date. With Deidara. He wondered how that would go. The blonde was really attractive and nice, so that was good. Perhaps it would really work out, the two of them.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Deidara was standing in front of the door, hoping he had found the right house. It sure looked big.

Itachi opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Cool, I really did get the right house un." Deidara said and laughed a little. He was nervous about this. Would Itachi like him?

"Yeah you did." Itachi said. "I told you it was easy to find." He winked. "Come in." He opened the door a little wider.

Deidara walked in. "Thanks." He said and hung up his coat. "How come your house is so gigantic un?" He asked Itachi.

"We got a lot of money when our parents died." Itachi said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"..Oh.. sorry un...I'd love to." Deidara said, feeling a little uncomfortable now. He shouldn't have asked.

"What would you like to drink?" Itachi asked, while he walked into the kitchen. "And don't worry."

"Ok.. thanks. Err, I'd like a soda or something un. Anything's fine." Deidara answered as he followed Itachi, looking around. Damn that house was big.

"Alright." Itachi said with a smile and got the soda out of the fridge. He put some in a glass and took water himself. "Here you go." He said, handing Deidara his soda.

"Thanks un." Deidara said and took the soda with a smile. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, what you'd like." Itachi said, smiling. "We have a great park somewhere here, we got an own gym and a pool."

"Really? Damn.." Deidara said thinking. "Well.. could we do something less.. exacting un?" He asked. He really wasn't one to do a lot of sports or those kind of things.

"We have a lot of games too, a computer of course, we could also just sit on the couch and talk, that's fine too." Itachi said.

"Whatever you like Itachi. We could play a game 'and' talk un." Deidara said as he took a sip of his soda.

"What games do you like?" Itachi asked, while he walked into the living room.

"Pretty much all of them un. I just like games in general." Deidara asked as he followed Itachi. He looked down and stared at Itachi's ass. Damn, that looked good.

"All games?" Itachi asked with a smirk, while he opened an archive.

"All games." Deidara answered and smirked at Itachi, standing beside him. Damn, Itachi really was hot. He should just grab that ass.

Itachi smirked again while he rummaged a bit in the archive, looking for a suitable game. Damn they had a lot.

"Maybe we could play another game un." Deidara said as he moved closer to Itachi with a smirk.

"Like?" Itachi asked, grinning. He somewhere knew what Deidara wanted, but he wasn't sure. He took a few games out of the archive, only to lay them away again.

"Like something more fun then a board game. Something more 'realistic' un." Deidara said and moved even closer, now just inches away from Itachi.

"For real life you mean hm?" Itachi asked, smirking. What would Deidara do? He would let him have his fun, but Deidara had to know that Itachi was the dominant one. Always.

"Something for real life yes un. Something we can only do with the two of us." Deidara said and he moved his hands to Itachi's ass. Damn Itachi for having such a pretty one.

"I'd like that." Itachi said. He made a good choice, with inviting Deidara over. So it seemed.

"You do un." Deidara said, then grabbed Itachi's ass.

"Ey watch it blondie." Itachi said with a smirk.

"I 'am' watching it un." Deidara said, obviously talking about Itachi's ass. He now licked Itachi's neck.

Itachi smirked again as he turned around. He grabbed Deidara's hair, pulled his head close and kissed him.

Deidara, who was a little caught of guard, threw his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed back. Itachi was a great kisser, he could tell immediately.

Itachi was glad that Deidara was kissing back and deepened the kiss. Man Deidara tasted good. He liked Deidara even better then Neji.

Deidara pulled Itachi to the couch. Or at least he thought he did. He really had no idea where he was going as he kissed back and just wanted more.

They reached the couch now and Itachi pulled Deidara with him, so Deidara could sit on top of him. He let his hands slide over Deidara's sides, enjoying that slender, but still muscular body.

Deidara sat down more comfortable as he kissed Itachi more passionately now. He moved his hands through Itachi's hair as he enjoyed Itachi's touch. How could anyone cheat on someone like this?

Itachi was glad that the kiss became even more passionate. He deepened it even more by pushing his tongue inside of Deidara's mouth and pulling it out again, and moving more fast. He wondered if they were going too fast.

Deidara moaned a little as he got the taste of Itachi's tongue. He opened his mouth a little more, wanting Itachi to do it again. His hips pushed down onto Itachi's a little now.

Itachi put his tongue inside again, deepening the kiss again. He let his hands travel under Deidara's shirt now, feeling him up slowly. He sure had a great body.

Deidara licked over Itachi's tongue a little, enjoying the taste and moisture. He let Itachi touch his body, but he really wanted more. Wanted Itachi to just strip him down. He didn't care they were moving a little too fast.

Itachi softly pushed Deidara down onto the couch as he put up Deidara's shirt a little, to kiss the skin under it. He placed a kiss on each nipple and licked the skin between those two parts of Deidara's body. He was a master in pleasuring the other.

Deidara moaned a little more, really enjoying this. Itachi worked his body so well, he wondered what else he could do with that pretty mouth of his. Deidara put his hands under Itachi's shirt, massaging his back a little.

Itachi slowly let his hands go over Deidara's body and finally released Deidara from his shirt. Then he softly kissed Deidara's neck.

Deidara hummed as he let Itachi work his neck. He wanted more though. Itachi could be a little rougher with him. He pulled up Itachi's shirt a little more, massaging his way up Itachi's back.

Itachi's hands moved to open Deidara's pants and then the look in his face softened.

"..It's too fast Deidara." He said.

Deidara looked at Itachi for a while, disappointed. He then smiled at Itachi. "..It is un." He said and pushed himself up a little. He wouldn't expect Itachi to just forget about Neji and want 'him'.

"..I don't want to use you." Itachi said as he sat up. "I feel like I'm using you."

"Why..?" Deidara asked as he too sat up, grabbing his shirt.

"Because this is our first date." Itachi explained, while he went off Deidara's lap. "You just.. don't have sex on the first date."

"..No, but if we would, it still doesn't mean you're using me un." Deidara said and smiled at Itachi.

"Myeah, but it's just unfair." Itachi said. "I don't want you to feel used."

"I don't. Don't worry." Deidara said and kissed Itachi's cheek. He knew he wasn't just someone to make Itachi get over Neji. Itachi wasn't that kind of guy.

"I'm glad about that." Itachi said, nodding.

"Now what do you wanna do?" Deidara asked, still smiling. He was fine with anything. If the two of them really liked each other, they'd be together eventually.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we could just talk." Itachi said and smiled. "I'd like to get to know you better.

"I'd like to get to know you better too. So, what do you wanna know?" Deidara asked as he sat straight and looked at Itachi.

"Well about your life, your hobbies and stuff. Family situation." Itachi said, smiling a bit.

"Well, that's be a long talk, since I want to know that of you too." Deidara said and smirked a little.

"I don't care." Itachi said, smirking back. "I'm listening."

* * *

A few days later, Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It wasn't really interesting though. Deidara would come in two hours or something, so they weren't paying attention to the movie.

"What do you think of Deidara?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"He's nice." Sasuke answered, looking at Itachi. "Why? I won't.. you know." He said.

"Yeah I know." Itachi said. "If you didn't liked him I wouldn't let him come over, that's more what I mean."

"Oh ok. Well he's nice. Annoying, but nice. And besides, if I hated him you should still let him come over since you obviously like him a whole lot." Sasuke said.

"Yeah true." Itachi said, smiling. "Heh, annoying even. I can get why you think he's annoying. I love it."

"The way he's acting I mean." He added.

"Of course you do. Weirdo." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "He won't drive you crazy with stupid questions."

"He already asked me everything on the first date." Itachi said with a wink.

"Heh. Of course. But you probably did the same." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Yeah I did." Itachi said, smirking too.

At that moment, running footsteps were being heard on the street and then at the little path in their gardens. Then someone started to ring the bell like mad.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" A known voice yelled. "Please open the door! PLEASE!" The voice was screaming now and the person was still ringing the bell.

Itachi looked at the door shocked, too startled to say or do anything. What the hell?

Sasuke stared at the door. Was that...Neji? What the hell was going on? "..Is that Neji..?" Sasuke asked as he frowned at the door.

"...I don't know." Itachi said as he stood, doubting.

"P-PLEASE OPEN UP!" Neji screamed while he started to knock on the door really loudly and he kept ringing the bell. You could hear that he was hysterical. And.. crying?  
At that moment other footsteps could be heard, those were coming closer and closer, and fast.

Sasuke immediately jumped up and ran to the door. He could hear Neji was panicked. Scared.. no more.. terrified of something or someone. Something was definitely wrong, Sasuke could tell. He ran to the door and opened it. "Neji what's wrong?" He asked.

Neji immediately launched himself into Sasuke's arms and at that moment a tall man came running upwards the path, with green hair.

"COME BACK HERE NEJI!" He yelled, looking furious and even crazy. Neji let out a fearful whimper now.

Sasuke stared at the man a little shocked and then slammed the door closed, holding Neji with one arm. "Neji...who is that? What's going on?" He asked confused.

Neji was crying and sobbing, obviously too scared for words.

"..I'm s-so sorry for c-coming back.. I'm s-so sorry.." Neji sobbed, upset.

"What's going on here?" Itachi asked as he came walking out of the living room.

"..Neji who is that man? Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked again as he looked at Itachi confused. "I don't know..." He said.

"..H-he's my ex-b-boyfriend.." Neji sobbed.

"...Let's sit down in the living room." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded as he let Neji into the living room. Neji was still holding onto him like mad though. "..Why are you running from your ex-boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"...H-he wanted to t-take me with him again.." Neji softly said, while he kept holding onto Sasuke. He stared out of the window and let out a terrified yelp as he saw his ex standing there again, who was staring inside of the room.

Sasuke turned around, held onto Neji a little startled and took a step back. "What's he doing?" He asked his brother, looking at that...well.. psycho. He held Neji tightly, making sure he couldn't see that man.

"...Jeez I'll lock the doors, you take Neji with you upstairs." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded back and helped Neji up the stairs. "Shh... it's ok Neji, he can't come in." Sasuke said. Damn, that guy was mad. He just stood there, in front of the window. What the hell was going on?

Neji walked with Sasuke, still sobbing. He felt so bad now, so scared. He did feel a bit more safe now he was inside.

Sasuke walked to his room and sat Neji down onto the bed. "Now would you explain what the hell is going on." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji.

"...I f-fled from m-my boyfriend some m-months ago, now he found m-me again.." Neji sobbed, as he sat down a bit better. Itachi came into the room too now.

Sasuke looked at his brother for a while. "He's gonna explain it." He said. Itachi sat down on a chair. "Good. He needs to do a lot of that, this is insane." He said and frowned, feeling a headache coming up.

"..W-well... when I still was on h-highschool, I met Aoi, the guy that followed m-me.." Neji started, trying to not cry. "..My u-uncle kicked me out because I started s-something with him and stuff... a-and well.. we had a g-good relationship and I l-lived in his house until he.. started wanting t-things.."

"What things?" Itachi asked confused. Sasuke stared at Neji. Things...that didn't sound too good.. at all.. But there was no time for alcohol now.

"..H-he wanted sex.. heavy s-sex... even SM, and w-well.. I didn't w-want that..." Neji sobbed, holding his head. "..He s-started to force me a-and then he kept l-locking me up in his room.. he o-only let me out to shower and to go t-to the toilet.. He h-hit me and kicked me a-and it was j-just heavy abuse.. He h-has kept me locked up in his house f-for a year, a-and then I escaped, e-ending up on the streets.. a-and then I met Itachi.."

"..Ah.. I see.." Itachi said. Could Neji make him feel even more guilty for kicking him back on the street? Sasuke stared at the floor. This was so much like.. well.. he didn't wanna think of it now. "..So why can't he let you go?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed over Neji's back.

"..H-he's obsessed with m-me.. I don't know w-why.." Neji sniffed.

"..Oh.. Well you're safe here." Sasuke said, comforting Neji. "Are you ok Neji?" Itachi asked, feeling guilty.

Neji nodded now.

"...I f-feel safe here indeed... sorry for coming t-to your place.." Neji softly said. "..B-but I didn't knew where else to g-go.. And I'm f-fine now, I guess.."

"It's ok, you had nowhere else to go. Besides, I should be apologising for throwing you out." Itachi said and looked at Neji.

"Of c-course not, you h-had all reason to I-Itachi.." Neji said as he stroke some tears off his cheeks.

"I should've considered you being on the streets. I won't do that to anyone if I have the chance to think it through. So you can stay here for a while now." Itachi said. Sasuke just looked at Neji sympathetically.

"..Thank you.." Neji softly said as he bit his lip and stared at the floor. He still felt guilty about the whole matter with Sasuke. He now realised that he had been holding onto Sasuke the whole time and he slowly let go of Sasuke now.

"Don't mention it. Do you want a drink?" Itachi asked, worried about Neji. Sasuke kept rubbing over Neji's back with one hand.

"No thank you." Neji said, smiling a bit at Itachi. You could see that he was still in love with him.

Sasuke bit his lip now and stared at the bed. Dammit. Itachi just smiled back at Neji. "Ok. You just calm down then." He said.

Neji nodded now.

"..Thanks." Neji softly said. "I'm still sorry."

"That's ok. We'll talk about it another time." Itachi said. "Maybe I should leave." Sasuke said, feeling uncomfortable with the two of them together. He felt so out of place.

"..Why?" Neji asked with a frown. He didn't wanted Sasuke to go at all.

"..I don't really fit in here." Sasuke answered. He really didn't. Neji was in love with Itachi and Itachi wasn't really over Neji either. Him being there while he.. liked Neji, wasn't the best feeling.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Never mind ok." Sasuke snapped as he turned away. This was so.. annoying. His feelings were just stupid and Neji and Itachi obviously still liked each other a lot. He was just getting in the way.

At that moment, the bell rang and Neji almost got a heart attack. He couldn't help but clenching himself to Sasuke again. It was deadly silent for a moment.

"...That can't be Deidara, right?" Itachi asked with a frown. It was much too early for that.

"Itachi! Are you there!?" Came someone's voice. Sasuke sweat dropped. So it was Deidara after all. Fucking idiot. "It's ok Neji, it's not that man." Sasuke said as he held Neji a little.

Neji breathed out, relieved, while Itachi stood and walked downstairs, relieved too. He opened the door now.

"Hey Dei." He said and smiled as he saw Deidara's face.

"Hey Itachi, I thought I'd come over earlier because well.. I couldn't wait you know, un." Deidara said and smirked. He wanted to walk in, but then suddenly a hand grabbed the door.

* * *

**Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger! Hehehe, (laughs manically). I'm starting to like this a lot, review! :)  
**


	6. Fear and confusion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It makes me feel so good to read them! Things are getting a little better now. My dad is on a holiday with his girlfriend so I'm home for some time. I uploaded all the chapters of Streetlove so I'm going to try to be able to put them online once in a while. I decided to move out of my house and my sister is going to be placed out of the house too, so she can live in peace too. I'm still busy with that, but I'll do my best to put as much as I can online ;) Here's a new chapter for all of you!**

**Erwtjes**

* * *

**Review Repleys, thanks for r&r everyone!  
**

* * *

**Hanai-kun:** Yeah, Neji's ex is crazy, I always thought of Aoi of a bit of a crazy guy.. And you'll see he can be even crazier!

**Kaline Reine: **It 'was' the most drama filled chapter yet;) It's going to change!

**NejiDemon:** SM is a very... special way of having sex. It contains paining each other to get more lust into the game, it's sick Some people actually like that.

**Uepi: ** Everyone can forget to review and you don't 'have' to review you know ;) We get happy of it but if you forget it it's no prob!

**MOOORRRREEE!!** Hehehe... here's more.

**galaxy:** They are, thankfully :)

**Ally1313:** I'm so sorry to hear that, that's worse then my situation :( Thanks for the sweet review!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa:** I didn't leave it alone in the dark, I gave it another chapter ;)

**xXxItaHinaSasuXxX:** Thanks a lot for your review, it helps me a lot:)

**Sweet Misfortune119:**I do continue it anyway :) Thanks for your review. I sometimes wonder about that too, why he does this. But I got over it.

**Rannvá:** Wow... just... wow.. I never had a review like that before. You make me smile with such a lot of compliments at the same time! :)

**miyachan:** I feel like it now:) Thanks for putting the story on Story Alert!

* * *

**A/N: Well.. here we go again, finally!**

* * *

** Chapter 6**: **Fear and Confusion**

* * *

Itachi looked at the hand startled and then looked into the eyes of that idiot again, that ex of Neji.

"Jeez Deidara get inside!" Itachi snapped as he shoved the hand away quickly.

Deidara ran inside, but the other man just opened the door, holding it open. "GIVE ME NEJI!" He screamed, furious.

"SASUKE LOCK YOUR DOOR, THAT FREAK IS HERE AGAIN!" Itachi yelled. "You, get out of here now!" Itachi snapped while he gave the guy another shove.

"GIVE ME NEJI, NOW!" The guy yelled as he held open the door and was about to run inside. Deidara grabbed the door and tried to push it shut. In the mean time, upstairs, Sasuke jumped up and locked the door immediately. What the hell was going on downstairs?

Neji was hyperventilating at the moment, and was standing against the wall now, staring at the door with huge eyes. Aoi couldn't come back. He could hear the screaming downstairs. God..

"Get out of here!" Itachi yelled as he quickly slapped the guy, gave him a shove and then rammed the door shut. He quickly locked it. "..Jesus.."

The guy then started banging on the door, making Deidara jump up in Itachi's arms. "Who is that?" He asked.

Upstairs, Sasuke walked to Neji and hugged him. "It's ok, they closed the door now.. shh.." He said.

Neji was crying again, clenching himself onto Sasuke again. He was so scared..

"Neji's ex... come, let's go upstairs." Itachi said and took Deidara with him. Once they were upstairs, he knocked. "Sasuke you can open the door again."

Sasuke turned around and pulled himself away from Neji for a while, opening the door. The knocking had stopped now too. "Is he gone?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door for the two.

"I think he's still somewhere in the gardens." Itachi muttered as he looked at Neji, who was shaking like mad now.

Sasuke walked towards Neji and hugged him again. "He can't come in Neji.. don't you worry.." Sasuke said. Deidara stared at him. So that was Neji. Damn, he was pretty. Was he ok? What the hell was going on anyhow?

"...H-he'll get me b-back now.. He w-will.." Neji sobbed as he hugged Sasuke back. Itachi sat down, frowning. Damn. Neji really was scared.

"No he won't. He can't come in here. You're ok Neji.. shh.." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's back. Deidara sat down beside Itachi. "What's going on un?" He asked.

"..The guy who was there just a few seconds ago is Neji's ex and he has locked Neji up for a year before Neji escaped.. after torture and forced sex.." Itachi whispered, looking at Deidara sadly. "..Now he found Neji again.."

Neji was still silently crying and clenching himself onto Sasuke. He wasn't planning on letting go soon.

"..Really..? That's horrible un.. Is he ok?" Deidara asked as he looked back, feeling so bad for Neji. He looked so scared. Sasuke just tried to calm him down.

"...He's not OK... at all.." Itachi whispered, still frowning. He felt more guilty then ever. "..It's horrible indeed.."

"...It's not your fault Itachi.." Deidara said, knowing Itachi felt like it was. Sasuke now finally sat Neji down on the bed. "Neji, listen to me ok.. you'll be fine here.." He said.

"..H-he always finds me, h-he always does.." Neji sobbed while looking at Sasuke desperate. Itachi just stared at the ground.

"He won't. We'll just call the police and have him arrested." Sasuke said. Deidara gave Itachi a hug, hoping it would make him feel a little better.

Neji bit his lip as he nodded.

"..It's ok Dei.." Itachi said, smiling a bit. Neji now looked at Deidara with a slight frown.

"...Who are you?" He asked. He'd never seen that guy before. He stroke some tears of his cheeks.

Deidara looked at Neji and then smiled. Who could resist that cute face. "I'm Deidara un." He said. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Neji he and Itachi were dating.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Neji.." Neji said, nodding to him. "Are you a friend of Itachi?"

"Err.. yeah un. Something like that." Deidara said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke looked at both of them. How would Neji react if he found out Itachi was dating someone else?

Neji nodded now.

"I'm dating him." Itachi said now. Neji looked at him, frowning. He was... dating him? That hurt.

Sasuke looked at Neji, a little worried now. "Yeah.. sorry..." Deidara said. Now this was uncomfortable.

"..W-well... he has the right to, right..?" Neji softly asked while he felt something sting and he felt tears entering his eyes again.

"..Why don't you take a shower Neji? And then go to bed.." Sasuke said. He hated seeing Neji like this. And it hurt that Neji still felt so much for his brother.

Neji nodded now while he bit his lip.

"...Alright..." He whispered, while he shakily stood. Itachi looked at Neji and couldn't help but feel guilty.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand. He shouldn't feel guilty. He shouldn't. Sasuke helped Neji stand and then helped him to the bathroom.

Neji walked with Sasuke, feeling like he was about to cry and.. well.. feeling empty. He just.. felt like his heart was broken.. again.

"..He still loves you..." Sasuke softly said. It was not the time for him to get hurt.. it wasn't.. but he couldn't help but feel...rejected.

"...I can't believe that.." Neji softly said as they arrived in the bathroom.

"Well he does." Sasuke suddenly snapped. Dammit, why did it have to be so hard?

"..He wouldn't be dating someone else then right." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke with a frown. "...And you are mad at me too, aren't you?"

"..No.. No I'm just.. I... I don't know." Sasuke said. He shouldn't have snapped, it just came out that way. He didn't want to talk about Neji loving Itachi or the other way around.

"...I need to tell you something which may even screw it up even more... but you deserve to know it.." Neji muttered while he leaned against the wall.

"..What?" Sasuke asked as he turned on the shower for Neji. He then turned around and looked Neji in the eyes. What did he have to know?

"...I... I liked you... I still do.. you'll think that I'm saying this because your brother has someone else now, but that's not my reason for telling you.. you should just know I guess..." Neji muttered while he took of his shirt. Sasuke had seen him naked already so he didn't needed to be ashamed.

Sasuke stared at Neji, his mouth slightly open. Did Neji just tell him he.. liked him? Why? Why now? Was it really not because Itachi had someone else? "..You can't like me." Sasuke said, still confused.

Neji sighed. "Why else do you think I didn't refuse Sasuke?" He asked, a bit sadly, while he put off his shoes.

"..I'm serious...you can't like me.." Sasuke said. He never accepted it before. He never accepted that someone could actually like him. Why would Neji be different?

"...I know I shouldn't because of Itachi... but I do.." Neji muttered as he pulled off his socks.

"..No I mean...why would you like 'me'.." Sasuke said as he just stared at Neji. It confused him so much.

"...It just happened.." Neji muttered. "..Everyone would like you Sasuke.." He put off his pants now.

"..No.. they like my body.. they never like anything else then my body.. so why would you?" He asked.

"...I just do.." Neji muttered. "..You are nice, I can laugh with you, I can talk with you, I don't know... you are just... perfect.." Neji whispered now, while he pulled off his underwear.

And still Sasuke could only just stand there, looking at Neji. Perfect? Since when did he become perfect? Since when did someone he liked started liking him back for more then his appearances?

Neji looked at him and then looked away. He opened the shower cabin, which Sasuke had closed, and stepped in now.

"..I think I fell in love with you.." Sasuke softly said now, still thinking things through. Still confused.

Neji frowned as he turned around now.

"...What?" He asked, with big eyes.

"..You heard me.." Sasuke said. He still stood there, not looking at Neji now. He couldn't. He felt like he was betraying Itachi all over again.

"..I..." Neji stammered. He didn't knew what to say. Or what to do. He wanted to hug Sasuke now, to kiss him. But he still felt like he was betraying Itachi then... and himself.

"Fuck this, this is all so messed up." Sasuke snapped, knocking some stuff of the sink. Dammit, he needed a drink. Just a drink. This was too hard.

"...It is.." Neji softly said as he leaned against the wall of the shower cabin.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly hit the mirror, breaking a piece of it. He didn't care though.

Neji was startled because of this.

"Calm down!" He said as he went out of the shower and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"How can I calm down when I'm in love with the ex of my brother who still love each other, but you claim that you like me! It's not fair!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his now bleeding hand away.

"...Sasuke I.." Neji started but stopped. He looked at Sasuke for a moment and then looked away. He silently took some toilet paper and started to clean the wound on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke let Neji as he panted a little. This was so confusing. He wanted Neji, he really did. But he couldn't understand why Neji would want him...especially since he still loved Itachi. And.. Sasuke couldn't betray Itachi again.

Neji took some bandages now and put them around Sasuke's hand, on the wound. He kept silent. He felt confused too.

"..I need a drink.." Sasuke softly said, feeling ashamed of saying it, but he really just needed one.

Neji finished it and then looked at Sasuke.

"...Then take one." He softly said.

Sasuke stared at Neji, hurt. He was used to hearing Itachi say he shouldn't. He was used that people who cared about him talked him through it. Neji didn't care. He just didn't care. Sasuke turned around and walked away. If Neji wanted him to drink, then he would. Because now, he needed it more then ever.

But Neji's intentions were very different. He only wanted Sasuke to be ridden of the pain. He knew how bad it felt to be in pain himself after all.

* * *

Neji couldn't help but feel guilty later that evening. Sasuke was drinking at the moment, and he had even agreed on Sasuke doing it. Sasuke needed to release that anger and pain, but drinking would never be good. Neji heard the door close now. That would be Itachi and Deidara. They were going to rapport what happened with his ex, Aoi, so they were heading towards the police station. He himself was unpacking his backpack and wearing a bathrobe. He always felt comfortable in it.

Suddenly Neji's door swung open and Sasuke was standing in the doorway. He stared at Neji, obviously drunk again, then walked up to Neji and pushed him onto the bed, before sitting on top. It was the same routine again as Sasuke started kissing Neji.

Neji felt himself becoming angry now. He knew he liked this, he knew Sasuke liked this. But Sasuke only did this when he was drunk. He gave Sasuke a huge shove.

"Sasuke did you lose your mind?!" He snapped, glaring at him.

"..No.." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji down again, holding him to the bed and started kissing Neji again. He didn't think of anything else at that moment.

Neji kept looking angry and kicked Sasuke. Why didn't Sasuke ever do this when he was sober? Why always when he was drunk? 'Why'?

"..Don't.. kick me." Sasuke snapped as he held Neji down even more and kissed Neji's neck now.

"Don't use me." Neji snapped back as he kept struggling. "Why do you always do this when you are drunk?"

"..Oh shut up...This is nothing, stop whining.." Sasuke suddenly snapped as he kept Neji pinned to the bed.

"What do you want from me?" Neji snapped back. "If you think that this is nothing." He kept still now.

"It is nothing. Stop whining. You're pathetic if you think this is bad." Sasuke snapped.

Neji stared at him, confused. What was he talking about?

"..Yeah that's right, just shut up like you're supposed to.." Sasuke said, not realising how wrong it sounded.

"What do you think I am, a slut?" Neji asked, offended. "I won't do as you please." He tried to get Sasuke off him again. He was going too far.

Sasuke suddenly hit Neji on the cheek. "Stop whining about being a slut! You don't even know what it is to he a slut!" He yelled, furious.

Neji looked at Sasuke, shocked. Why did Sasuke hit him like that?

"Stop touching me!" He snapped. How come that Sasuke was so furious? "If you don't see me as a slut, then how do you see me right now?!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "You don't know what it is to be a slut so shut up!"

"What, do you know it or something?" Neji snapped, not realizing what kind of explosion would follow after.

Sasuke now hit Neji's face with his fist and not too soft either. "I SAID SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NOT THE SLUT, I AM! I AM! SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed as he now covered his ears with his hands. He was going crazy.

Neji let out a yelp as he grabbed his face. What was wrong with Sasuke?

"..W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"JUST SHUT UP! I'M THE SLUT OK! I AM, I AM! SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, now moving away from Neji, backing himself up to the wall.

Neji sat up from the bed and grabbed Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke calm down!" He yelled. "Pull yourself together! What's wrong with you?" He didn't care anymore if Sasuke slapped him or whatever. He was used to that anyway. What he really cared about now, was what was wrong with Sasuke.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" Sasuke yelled. "I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!" It was like Sasuke was reliving something.

Neji quickly let go of Sasuke and looked at him, frowning. He chose to let Sasuke calm down now.

Sasuke panted as he stood against the wall, panicking. He was calming down slowly though, feeling the alcohol work off a little. "..Y-you're not the slut.." Sasuke said softly.

"...Then what am I to you Sasuke?" Neji silently asked. He knew Sasuke was still drunk. No one could ever be sober that fast.

"..I...you.. perfect.." Sasuke said as he let himself sit down on the floor. He couldn't think straight. He was stuck, stuck in his own mind and in his own past.

Neji looked at Sasuke concerned as he sat down next to him. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"...Are you ok?" Neji asked. He hadn't heard what Sasuke had said though.

"..No..." Sasuke said as he let Neji touch him. Neji was ok, he knew that somewhere. The alcohol was wearing off fast.

"..What's wrong with you...?" Neji asked, concerned.

"..Everything.." Sasuke answered as he felt himself become a little nausious. His stomach always got upset if he got too much involved in his drunken state.

"...Of course not Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..Don't talk like that.."

"..Do you like my body?" Sasuke suddenly asked, still drunk.

"...Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Neji asked, frowning. "..You should know that you're good looking."

"..So that's why you want me right? Because of my body.. just like everyone." Sasuke snapped.

"Of course not." Neji said. "I wouldn't have struggled if that's why I want you."

"Everyone always wants me just for my body.. it's all I'm good for...sex.." Sasuke said as he turned away from Neji.

"..Sasuke that's not true." Neji said. "You have a great personality. There are people who only want you for sex, of course there are. That's because you are really handsome. A lot of guys want me for sex too, but that's because that's the only thing they can think of. But I'm not like that. I came to know you and I like you. I want you for a whole different reason. Of course your body counts too, but I prefer your face over your body... It's just the whole image Sasuke.."

Sasuke was silent for a while as he let the words sink in. "But everybody always wanted me for my body.." He finally said.

"...Then you haven't met the right people." Neji said, looking at Sasuke full of compassion.

"..I haven't.." Sasuke said and turned around, looking at Neji. He wasn't really drunk anymore.

"Then accept it that there 'are' some good people in your life and that there are some good people who want you for other reasons then that they like your body." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke. "You are a beautiful person Sasuke, as well in the inside as the outside. But in the end, the inside matters the most. If people don't care about the last thing then they are just.. bastards."

"..They are..." Sasuke said and looked at Neji thankfully. Neji was a good guy. Neji did talk him through. Something nobody else ever did. Maybe Neji really liked him for more then his body.

"Now don't think so low of yourself anymore ok?" Neji asked and smiled a bit at Sasuke.

"..I can't promise you that...but thanks.." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji, just a little.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Neji said and stood, helping Sasuke up.

"..I'm sorry about the.. hitting you know.." Sasuke said as he noticed a bruise on Neji's face. He felt so guilty about that.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said, while he shook his head. "It didn't hurt."

"..Yes it did.. of course it did." Sasuke said as he placed his hand on the bruise and thus, on Neji's cheek.

"Sasuke I've had worse, I can stand a single hit." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I still shouldn't have hit you." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's cheek softly.

"You were drunk Sasuke." Neji said. He enjoyed Sasuke's touch though.

"..I know.. but I should've controlled myself." Sasuke said as he looked Neji in the eyes now.

"Who can if you're drunk?" Neji asked, looking back.

"..I can.. sometimes.." Sasuke answered. All he cared about was Neji now though. Especially Neji's pretty eyes. God he wanted to kiss Neji so badly, but it was wrong.

"Most people can't hold back when they are drunk." Neji said. "I don't blame you for the other times that those.. accidents occurred between you and me. That was my fault. I wasn't drunk, you were."

"..I could've told myself to stop...I didn't want to.." Sasuke said as he inched closer to Neji. He just wanted him. So badly. Especially now.

"...You really wanted to have sex with me, didn't you?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke coming closer and closer. He didn't mind at all.

"..Yes.." Sasuke said as his hand moved from Neji's cheek into Neji's hair, stroking through it.

"...And you still do, don't you?" Neji asked as he stared at Sasuke. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He wanted to be close to Sasuke. To have body contact. But he couldn't.

"..I want to.. but we can't.." Sasuke said. He still came closer though and stopped just inches away from Neji's face. He sighed. This was so hard.

Neji kept looking at Sasuke, slightly frowning.

"...I know we can't.." Neji said.

"..But maybe we could kiss.." Sasuke said. He knew it was wrong. It was so wrong. But Neji was so...so perfect and he couldn't resist.

"..That wouldn't hurt... right?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He wanted to kiss those lovely lips of his again...

"..I don't care.." Sasuke said now and softly grabbed Neji's head before he pushed his lips onto Neji's soft, pretty pink ones.

Neji let out a soft moan as he pushed back with his lips, opening them. He was glad they were kissing now... with Sasuke being sober. This would be their first kiss without alcohol interrupting.

Sasuke softly pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth, licking over his tongue. Neji tasted so good and he kissed so well. This couldn't possibly be wrong. Sasuke held onto Neji's hips now.

Neji slowly laid his arms around Sasuke's neck as he deepened the kiss. He sighed. It felt so right, so good..

Sasuke pulled Neji a little closer as the kiss turned more passionate. He loved this. He absolutely loved this.

They kissed like this for a while before Neji broke it, to get some air.

"...That w-was.. good.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "..It w-was.." He said as he stroke through Neji's hair again.

"...I'd l-like to do it over s-soon..." Neji said with a faint blush.

"..Me t-too.." Sasuke said and smiled a little more. He then pulled Neji with him onto the bed, for the first time not jumping onto him.

Neji sat down on it and stared at Sasuke. He was so handsome...

"..Maybe we shouldn't feel guilty about liking each other." Sasuke said. "Since Itachi found someone else."

"...Yeah indeed.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..You got a point there."

"I know." Sasuke said and smirked. "So.. we shouldn't really feel bad right.."

"..I guess we shouldn't indeed." Neji said, smiling a bit at Sasuke.

"Do you feel bad about Itachi having someone else to date?" Sasuke asked.

"...A bit." Neji admitted.

"..So I take it if you got the chance to take Itachi back you would take it right.." Sasuke said, feeling disappointed.

"...Yes.. I'm sorry..." Neji softly said as he looked at Sasuke.

"..So what are we doing then..?" Sasuke asked. Damn, that hurt...bad. Why would he even try with Neji if he loved his brother more?

"...I don't know.." Neji muttered, staring at the ground.

"..I figured.." Sasuke said and stood up. He wasn't just gonna sit there and accept being second best.

"What are you going to do...?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke again.

"..I'm leaving, this is no use anyway." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji a little hurt and angry and then started walking. He really wasn't in for this.

Neji stood too now and took Sasuke's hand in his.

"Sasuke... I don't want you to leave like this." He said.

"Well I do.." Sasuke snapped, but stopped anyhow. He should've never fallen in love with Neji. It wouldn't work anyhow.

"..I feel so guilty.." Neji muttered as he hugged Sasuke from behind. He didn't wanted Sasuke to go.

"..Good.." Sasuke said, knowing he really shouldn't say it, but Neji deserved it. Neji wanted Itachi, not him. And still he let Neji hold onto him.

Neji bit his lip while he closed his eyes and hugged Sasuke even more tight.

"...I'm so sorry.." Neji whispered.

"..You're not sorry.. And I don't wanna be second best with you." Sasuke said, sounding angry. He was, but he still knew Neji really was sorry.

"..I really am sorry." Neji softly said. "..And I know you don't want that.."

"Then don't tell me you like me." Sasuke snapped and pulled himself free. "You can't like me if you still love Itachi. It's unfair to tell me that, but keep in mind that if you got the chance you'd just run back to Itachi and you wouldn't care what I did."

"Of course I'd care about that." Neji said, frowning, while he let go of Sasuke. "..I like you but I love your brother.. I really can't help it."

"Well then don't tell me." Sasuke snapped. "What use is it to tell me? You're just keeping me on a leash then, until you can get back together with Itachi." He stared at Neji angry, but in truth he was just hurt.

"I'm not Sasuke, because I know I'll never get him back." Neji said.

"Oh well that's a relief! Gee let's just get together with Sasuke since I won't get Itachi back anyhow! That's so much better Neji!" Sasuke yelled angry. Damn this all.

Neji turned away from Sasuke now.

"You're right Sasuke, you don't deserve that." He said.

"How great that you noticed that. Good day." Sasuke snapped, then turned around and stormed away. No wonder he had decided not to love again. As if someone would love him back.  
Neji stared after him as he sat down on his bed again, still biting his lip. God damn it... he only fucked up things even more.  
Sasuke now walked to his room, went inside and threw the door shut. He lay down on his bed, thinking. He had his holiday and would be awful, he was sure of it. Nobody cared anyhow.

* * *

A few days later, Neji, feeling very guilty, knocked the door at Sasuke's room. He wanted to talk to him. Both Itachi and Sasuke had ignored him for the past few days and he felt horrible.

"What?" Sasuke's voice said from his room. He had been angry for days and nothing had been able to cheer him up so far.

"...Can I come in?" Neji asked while he opened the door a little.

"Whatever." Sasuke snapped as soon as he realised it was Neji. He was sitting on his bed, doing nothing in particular. His room was dark as usual.

Neji sighed as he walked inside and closed the door. He sat down next to Sasuke.

"..Sasuke, I really want to make up with you.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Yippie." Sasuke said, sarcastic as he turned away from Neji. He knew he shouldn't be so brutal to Neji, but he was just so pissed.

"Sasuke please, can't you take this serious..?" Neji asked, frowning. Why was Sasuke acting like this?

"I think I should be able to do whatever I want." Sasuke snapped.

"..Well yes you should, but well.. I.." Neji trailed off now. God damn it. Sasuke really didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"What?" Sasuke snapped and looked at Neji. If looks could kill he was sure he'd be bringing Neji to the cemetery very soon now.

"..You hate me now, don't you..?" Neji asked, sounding hurt. Even a bit weak. He felt so vulnerable now.

"..I don't hate you and you know it, since I told you how I felt.. for nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"..You felt like that in a few days, so it seemed to me that you could hate me in a few days too." Neji muttered. "...I really care about you Sasuke, a lot.."

"..Not enough." Sasuke snapped. "And it's not like it comes and goes.. idiot." Sasuke murmured angry.

"..Perhaps.." Neji muttered.

"Just go away and try to get Itachi back. That's what you want." Sasuke snapped and turned away again, picking up his old photo book again.

"Sasuke you know as well as I do that that's never going to happen." Neji snapped.

"And we both know you want him anyhow, so don't tell me you like me because it's a fucking lie." Sasuke snapped, opening his book.

"I do like you damn it!" Neji snapped, angry now.

"But you love Itachi so it has no use telling me something like that! You can't just come back here and say hey Sasuke I like you, then tell me that you still love Itachi and would just dump me like it was nothing if you got the chance to get back with him! How would you like it if Itachi would say something like that!?" Sasuke yelled, hurt by not only Neji, but his own words too. He wanted to use his own name...not Itachi's.

"I know it's bad but I don't know what to do either!" Neji yelled back.

"Well then go figure it out!" Sasuke yelled and practically threw his photo book onto the floor, some photo's falling out. He was so angry with Neji. Now he was yelling at him and Neji had no right to yell.

"The only thing I can think of is trying to make up to you, because I like it to be in your presence!" Neji yelled back. He knew he was making things worse. Perhaps making Sasuke angry. But he just needed Sasuke to know.

"You like Itachi's more so why don't you go bother him with it!?" Sasuke yelled furious.

"Because he's with someone else now damn it!" Neji yelled back. "I know that I ruined everything with him by cheating with you ok!"

"THEN DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE ME BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR LAST RESORT NOW THAT ITACHI HAS SOMEONE ELSE!" Sasuke screamed as he stood from the bed, almost knocking his stuff of his night table.

Neji quickly took a step back, by instinct.

"I don't think that I can have you at all!" Neji snapped. "I know that you don't want me either, but I just want to talk to you!"

Sasuke stormed towards Neji and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into a wall. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU LET ME KISS YOU!? BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET ME!? BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T JUST WANT TO TALK TO ME, YOU WANT ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE ITACHI!" He yelled, furious to the point he just did things without thinking.

"I want both you and Itachi, the only difference is that I 'love' Itachi!" Neji snapped, while he pushed Sasuke off him. "But I'm not going to force myself onto you, I'm letting you choose for it! I'm not going to ask or try to get you, I'm giving you that choice!"

"Well what do you want me to say!? Sure Neji, let's get together now that you still frigging LOVE MY BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled.

"No I'm not expecting anything of you!" Neji yelled back. "I'm just fucking scared and only want company, nothing more!"

"Then go to Itachi! Because I fell in love with you and it's messed up and I don't want to fall for someone who only sees me as second best!" Sasuke yelled.

"Itachi ignores me and you know it!" Neji snapped now.

Sasuke suddenly picked up a book and threw it at Neji. "That's all you heard from what I said!? Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Do you think it's weird I don't want to have anything to do with you!? IT HURTS!" He yelled.

Neji quickly jumped out of the way.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S TALKING ABOUT ITACHI DAMN IT!" Neji screamed now at Sasuke, looking furious. Sasuke was the one who kept whining about him being in love with Itachi, saying he should go to him. He hadn't said Itachi's name once in this conversation and Sasuke knew it. "And I know it hurts, that's why I'm here to make it up to you!"

"You're doing a lousy job at it!" Sasuke yelled, now throwing a glass at Neji, one he wouldn't be able to dodge that easily.

Neji quickly put his arms before his head as the glass hit his arm and he let out a yelp of the sudden pain.

"I k-know ok!" He yelled at Sasuke, while he gripped his arms. What was wrong with Sasuke?

Sasuke stood there for a while, panting. He then stared at Neji as guilt hit him. Shit, he had done something reckless again. He quickly walked towards Neji. "..Shit I.. I'm sorry.." He said.

"..It doesn't matter, I understand it.." Neji muttered as he turned around and opened the door, while he pressed a part of his shirt against the little wounds on his arms now. He'd remove the glass later, stopping the bleeding was the most important thing now.

"..No...you don't.." Sasuke said as he softly grabbed Neji's upper arm, stopping him. How could he be so stupid? How could he hurt Neji like that?

"...Sasuke I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore.." Neji muttered as he pulled himself loose again. He then walked out of the door, heading towards the bathroom.

Sasuke though, followed Neji. He had never felt this guilty ever before. Neji didn't deserve this. "..Neji please...I'm sorry.. I snapped.. I'm sorry..." Sasuke softly said.

"You had the right to do this, I was acting stupid." Neji said, while he walked into the bathroom. He started to get the glass splinters out of his skin and washed some blood away. "You should have even tossed more things." He shrugged. He had worse. This was nothing. It was just the shock that made him yelp, the shock of unexpected pain.

Sasuke watched Neji for a while, then grabbed Neji's hand and carefully started pulling out some of the splinters. "..You don't deserve this Neji.. I'm sorry.." He said.

"..Sasuke please.. don't make it more difficult for yourself.. and well.. for me." Neji muttered as he pulled away his hand.

"..I'm not...I'm making it easier.." Sasuke said as he pulled the hand back and continued. Neji needed him, even if he actually wanted Itachi. He knew any person would do and he was just.. around...but he knew what it meant to need someone.

Neji looked away while he let Sasuke take care of his hand. He felt... nothing at the moment. Just the fact that Sasuke had hit him already and now even tossed things at him.. it wasn't the pain that mattered, but the fact that it had happened. He just.. felt alone. Very alone. And most of all, very stupid.

After a while of removing things from Neji's arms, both of them in complete silence, Sasuke took a towel and pushed it on both Neji's arms. "..Neji...I'm still in love with you, you know.." He softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking away again.

"..You should stop doing that.." He muttered as he sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Well I can't shut it off now can I.." Sasuke said as he took the first aid kid and got some bandages.

"You deserve so much more." Neji said as he took the bandages from Sasuke and started to bandage his arms.

Sasuke now stopped him and continued himself. "..I don't. Besides...even if you love Itachi.. and you just like me...I know you need me now that Itachi ignores you.. so.." Sasuke said softly.

"..You do deserve more Sasuke." Neji said and then sighed a bit. "If Aoi manages to get me again I more then deserve it." he muttered.

"Stop talking like that. It only drags you down." Sasuke said. He knew what he was talking about. Sasuke finished bandaging Neji's arms and now looked at him.

"Thanks for bandaging me." Neji said as he stood. He felt really useless now. He felt like going outside and get into a fight, only to beaten up. Like he wanted to feel pain.

Sasuke just looked at Neji for a while before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. "..It's ok.." He said softly.

"...Sasuke don't..." Neji softly said. Sasuke deserved so much better. So much.

"Shut up.." Sasuke said. "..You gave me a choice right."

Neji was silent now, as he softly hugged Sasuke back. He didn't knew it anymore.

"..I want you..." Sasuke said as he held Neji close. He really did want Neji. Even though he knew he might feel miserable, might doubt Neji all along the way. But right now he didn't care. Because he needed Neji and he knew Neji needed him.

"...It's unfair.." Neji softly said. He wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"..What is?" Sasuke asked a little confused as he pulled back a little and stroke some hairs out of Neji's face.

"..For you." Neji said, shaking his head. "I don't deserve you at all. We shouldn't try to start something since I still care so much for your brother. I guess I should gather some money together and take the train towards another city, then I'll be safe for some time. You should search for someone else.. really."

"I fell in love with you.. Not with anybody else Neji...And I haven't fallen in love with anyone since...ages.. And you do deserve me.." Sasuke said. He wasn't sure if he said that because he was just as low as Neji or if Neji was just a good person. Probably.. both.. somehow.

"..Sasuke I.." Neji whispered as he felt tears prick in his eyes again. "...I don't deserve you at all Sasuke.. you have no idea.."

"..Well why wouldn't you? You did nothing wrong.. nothing." Sasuke said as he softly stroke Neji's cheek.

"..Sasuke please.. I cheated on your brother with you.. made him believe that you.. wanted to rape me or something.. I only thought about myself, it was just.. wrong." Neji muttered. "..And now I'm just coming back again as if nothing happened.."

"..It's ok...you wouldn't have done that if that psycho wasn't after you.. I don't blame you for it." Sasuke said and gave Neji a small smile.

"..You do.." Neji whispered as he looked at Sasuke.

"What, you can read my mind now or something?" Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Trust me Neji.. I don't blame you...I don't like it, but I don't blame you for it."

"...But you said something different a few days ago.." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke.

"..Well that was stupid...I know it wasn't your fault...I just don't like you loving my brother.." Sasuke softly said as he looked away.

"..It was my fault that this all happened Sasuke.." Neji said.

"..Well no it wasn't...If I just.. would've left you alone, nothing would've happened." Sasuke said.

"..You were drunk and I did something to make you come to me." Neji said, shaking his head.

"..No you didn't, I came to you because I was drunk and stupid enough to become it when we were home alone. If I wasn't a fucking alcoholic, everything would be fine between you and Itachi.." Sasuke said and looked away hurt.

"You didn't do this with others right." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I made you fall in love with me and that's why it's my fault. I'm sorry for it.. It never ends happily if someone falls in love with me."

"..No...But I'm the alcoholic and you can't help it that I fell in love with you.. So it was my fault, because I got drunk.. If I hadn't.. you and Itachi were happy.." Sasuke said, looking down.

Neji looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to say. It was true that if Sasuke's hadn't been an alcoholic that nothing would have happened.

"..I still could have prevented it." Neji said. "I accepted what you were doing."

"..I should've prevented it by not being an alcoholic. So it isn't your fault and that means that you actually were right when you said you don't deserve me, because you deserve better." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke please." Neji said. "I made you fall in love with me and you just.. well, it's just who you are now, drinking all the time." He stood and started walking in circles now.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused. "...It's wrong. It's why I don't deserve you...it's why I screwed everything up and it's what's ruining my life." He said.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm not worth more then a street rat." Neji snapped now. "No one is worth less then I am. Absolutely no one. You are the one who deserves so much better, you have a great personality. I'm the self caring bitch here."

when did you become a self caring bitch? Because you cheated on your boyfriend because some drunk alcoholic dragged you into it? That's bullshit. You don't even know half my life so you can't say who's worse because you don't know." Sasuke snapped back, sounding strict.

"Of course I don't know half your life but you aren't the one who's constantly hurting others." Neji muttered as he kept walking.

Sasuke now stopped Neji, grabbing his arm. "You are not. I was the one hurting you and Itachi because I made you cheat on Itachi." Sasuke snapped.

"But I allowed you to do that because I fucking like you!" Neji yelled now.

"There's no need to yell at me Neji." Sasuke said, for the first in probably his entire life, keeping his calm.

"Do you even realise how frustrating this is?!" Neji yelled. "I think I even came to love you, 'and' I love Itachi! I have absolutely no idea what to do anymore since I've always been bad with suppressing those damned emotions and feelings!"

"I said there's no need to yell Neji." Sasuke said, ignoring the fact Neji told him be might love him. He would deal with that later. "Why don't you just calm down, take a nap or something and then make decisions."

"Do you really think I can calm down now?!" Neji snapped. "Damn it Sasuke! I just.. god damn it." With this Neji turned around and stormed out of the room.

Sasuke stared at Neji now and then looked at the floor. Neji just hated him.. it was obvious...Even if he tried to help Neji, to calm him down, it still wasn't good enough.

Neji ran towards his own room now and then closed the door, crashing down on the floor. He started cursing there while holding his arm.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke knocked on the door. He couldn't let Neji go.. even if he was sure Neji was...just using him one way or another, he couldn't let go.. It was stupid and dumb, but it was the truth. "..Neji...you wanted to make up to me right.." He softly said from the other side of the door.

"..I did.." Neji muttered as he pushed himself up by his arms and sat down on his knees, holding his injured arm. It pricked a bit. But.. why was Sasuke coming back now..?

Sasuke slowly opened the door, looking at Neji sympathetically as he opened the door. "..Then do it.." He softly said.

Neji turned his head to look at Sasuke. He still felt vulnerable. More then ever. He knew that Sasuke could see it in his eyes, where he was thinking of.

"..I'm really sorry Sasuke.." Neji whispered. "I know you can't forgive me but.. I'm sorry.."

"..I do forgive you.." Sasuke softly said as he walked to Neji, kneeled down beside him and stroke the hairs out of his face. Neji was so...vulnerable.. anything could break him.. And he knew how it felt.

"..I do forgive you.." Sasuke softly said as he walked to Neji, kneeled down beside him and stroke the hairs out of his face. Neji was so...vulnerable.. anything could break him.. And he knew how it felt.

Neji looked at Sasuke while tears shined in his eyes.

"..You do..?" He softly asked.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said as he looked into Neji's eyes with a soft look. Neji needed him. And frankly.. Sasuke needed Neji too.

Neji now jumped into Sasuke's arms, hugging him close and holding him tight. He never ever wanted to let go anymore.

Sasuke held Neji close and closed his eyes in the progress. He felt good around Neji, even if he felt like Neji might not be trusted at all. "..Were you serious about that you might love me..?" He softly asked.

Neji softly nodded now, while he kept holding onto Sasuke.

"..Yes.." Neji whispered.

"..Do you...?" He asked as he stroke a hand through Neji's hair.

"...It feels like it.." Neji whispered. "..You're not second best Sasuke.. not at all..."

"..I can't help but feel like that..." Sasuke softly said. He still felt second best, since Neji.. loved his brother for a longer time then the two of them even knew each other.

"..I know.." Neji muttered as he sighed.

"..But I'm still here for you.. just so you know..." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"..Thanks.." he said as he released Sasuke and looked at him with a small smile.

"..You're welcome.." Sasuke said and returned that smile with his sad one. He knew he had just.. made it far more difficult for himself. But at least it would be easier for Neji.

Neji looked at him and then looked at the ground. He knew he was being self caring again.. and he hated it.

"..Just take a nap.." Sasuke softly said, stood up and gave Neji a kiss on his forehead. He then left the room, not wanting to be so close to Neji, without knowing Neji even wanted him there the way he wanted Neji.

Neji kept staring at the ground. He felt even worse now then before Sasuke came into the room. Yes, they made up. But in fact they made it even much worse for both of them...

* * *

**A/N: I'm immediately going to update the next chapter now, since I promised that! :)  
**


	7. Crazy people

**A/N: And the next chapter, as promised!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Crazy people**

* * *

"Are you going to sleep at my place?" Itachi asked later that night, smirking at Deidara, who was walking next to him. They were on their way to Itachi's house.

"I would love to. Sleeping isn't half as interesting if you're not around." Deidara answered and wriggled his eyebrows at Itachi. They had gone on a date the entire day and finally returned home.

Itachi snorted as he put an arm around Deidara's shoulders.

"Of course." Itachi said. "And having you in my bed is the most delightful thing in the world. Pleasing, I might call it." He smirked.

"Oh it will be pleasing un." Deidara said and smirked too. He put an arm around Itachi's back and put his hand in the pocket on Itachi's bottom.

Itachi smirked even wider as they walked up the path in the garden. Itachi grabbed his key and opened the door.

"After you my dear." He said, grinning a bit.

Deidara smirked and wanted to take a step inside. But before he could, someone ran past him, into the house and ran up that stairs. It was a flash of...green.

"..What the.. Hey get back here!" Itachi yelled as he heard the figure running on the first floor. He quickly ran upwards the stairs too.

Deidara followed him, running behind Itachi. "Wasn't that that guy un!?" He yelled at Itachi, who was racing up the stairs.

"I think so!" Itachi yelled.

At the same moment, the door in Neji's room got slammed open and Neji turned around surprised and startled. He let out a terrified yelp as he recognised Aoi, who immediately jumped on him.

Sasuke heard people running and some bumps and knocks. He got up, worried that something had happened. Aoi in the mean time pulled Neji over his shoulder. "You're finally coming back with me Neji." He said and smirked.

"No!" Neji yelled now as he started struggling. "LET GO!" He started hitting Aoi on his back and started to kick his chest. Damn it.

It didn't do anything to Aoi though. He heard the running shoes and quickly ran to the door, slamming the door close in Sasuke's face, who had gotten there. He started banging on the door, having recognised Aoi. "OPEN UP!" He yelled.

Itachi and Deidara arrived upstairs too now, banging onto the door too, trying to open it.

"Damn it, he's locking it!" Itachi yelled, panicked. What was happening?

"LET GO OF ME AOI!" Neji screamed now, terrified. He gave Aoi a hit on the head as he kept trying to get off him. Aoi was locking the door at the moment.

"He's taking Neji!" Sasuke yelled as the tried to open the door desperately. Neji couldn't get kidnapped like that. They had to do something. In the mean time, Aoi walked to the window with Neji still over his shoulder and opened the window.

"Damn it!" Itachi yelled and then ran downstairs. If Aoi wanted to escape, he had to go through the window. If that psycho even dared to let Neji fall out of the window...

Neji meanwhile clutched himself to Aoi now. He knew that Aoi could jump out of a window, but he knew that he had to get out of it too now. Aoi was crazy enough to just.. toss him. His panic went over by fear.

Deidara noticed Itachi and knew he needed back up out there. He followed. Sasuke kept banging on the door, yelling for Neji.

Aoi grabbed Neji now, pulling him off his shoulder almost out of the window.

"No!" Neji yelped now, trying to get back inside. "Don't!" Oh god, Aoi was really going to do it. In the mean time, Itachi stormed off the stairs, and into the kitchen, to open the door. He was glad that Deidara followed him.

"Shut you mouth Neji and let go!" Aoi said and grabbed Neji's arms now so he couldn't hold onto anything. He pushed Neji outside, almost all the way. "NEJI! DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke yelled in panic.

Neji tried to grab anything but he was hanging out of the window now, with Aoi holding him there. If Aoi let go of him now, he'd fall.

"Please don't let go!" Neji yelled now, desperate. He didn't dared to move. He was afraid that Aoi would let him go.

Itachi unlocked the back door now and as he stepped outside, his eyes widened at what he saw. Neji was about to get dropped to the floor. And he was too late.

Aoi now let go of Neji's hands, smirking at him, then let him fall. "ITACHI GO CATCH HIM!" Deidara yelled as he got outside and saw Itachi looking at what was happening.

Neji let out yelp of fear as he put his hands before his face in reflex, as Itachi ran towards Neji, as hard as he could. He jumped to catch Neji, and he caught him, just in time. Thank god.. Neji was safe.

"..Thank you." Neji said, relieved, as he saw that Itachi had caught him. But.. Aoi would come down now.

Aoi narrowed his eyes now as he jumped out of the window, landing on his feet. "LET GO OF NEJI, NOW!" He yelled, obviously furious to no end. Sasuke now came running into the backyard too.

Itachi quickly let Neji down as he stood before him. He couldn't help but being amazed that the guy could jump like that.

"Get out of here, now!" He yelled at the guy. Shit.. the guy looked very strong.

"NEJI! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" The guy screamed as he just stormed forwards, showing no sign of fear. Deidara pulled Neji closer to him, fearing Aoi would otherwise take him. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

But Neji didn't react as he stared at Aoi, while he held himself to Deidara. He was shaking again.

"Get out of here!" Itachi snapped at the guy. "Deidara, get Neji inside!"

"What about you!?" Deidara asked worried. He couldn't leave Itachi behind. Aoi now stormed to Itachi and hit him in the face. "Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, not knowing what to do.

Itachi let out a moan and then hit Aoi back in the face, just as hard.

"Just take him inside damn it!" Itachi yelled back at Deidara.

Deidara nodded as he pulled Neji with him, inside of the house. "NEJI!" Aoi yelled furious and stormed after Neji, pushing Itachi aside. Sasuke though, jumped in front of Deidara and Neji, who were going back into the house. "You're not taking him!" He yelled.

Itachi now jumped on top of Aoi, slamming him onto the ground, and hit him as hard as possible on the head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled at Aoi.

Aoi now turned around and pushed Itachi over then started hitting him the face repeatedly. Sasuke ran towards them and pushed Aoi away, before pulling Itachi up, pulling him back to the door in the mean time. Deidara had let Neji inside already, closing all the other doors.

Itachi quickly ran towards the door, pulling Sasuke with him and then slammed the door close, locking it. He sighed now.

"...Damn.." He muttered as he looked out of the window, where Aoi was standing up.

Aoi was screaming for Neji now, banging on the window. He then walked away, no one knowing what he was planning next. "Call the police." Sasuke said to Itachi as he ran upstairs to close all the windows. Deidara in the mean time, was holding Neji close, trying to comfort him.

Itachi nodded as he walked into the living room, to call the police. Neji was hugging Deidara while he kept staring ahead of him, scared for life. Aoi had been so close..

Sasuke now walked down and sat down next to Deidara and Neji. "..He can't come in anymore Neji.. you're safe." He softly said.

"..He can still come in..." Neji whispered.

"He can't. We locked everything. And even if he will we won't let him get you Neji.." Sasuke said. Deidara now handed Neji over to Sasuke as if he was a small child.

Neji immediately grabbed Sasuke and clenched himself onto him, burying his face in Sasuke's neck. He was still shaking.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's back. "Shh Neji.. it's ok." He softly said. Deidara patted Neji through his hair.

Itachi came walking into the living room and sat down with a sigh.

"They're coming this way." he said as he tried to ignore the banging on the door.

"Good.." Deidara said. Sasuke kept silent as he kept holding onto Neji. "..Do you think he will leave soon..?" Deidara asked, feeling scared.

"...I have no idea.." Itachi muttered as he looked at Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel... jealous some way.

Deidara bit his lip and looked away. He knew how Itachi felt.. and he thought he'd be ok with it.. but it was still.. so hard...

Neji now even sat down onto Sasuke's lap so he was closer to Sasuke. So he didn't felt alone. He felt so safe with Sasuke now.

Deidara noticed and reached out to Itachi's hand, hoping.. Itachi would be ok with that now. Sasuke pulled Neji closer, shushing him the entire time.

Itachi smiled a bit at Deidara while he took Deidara's hand in his and pulled him close. He knew that he was falling in love with Deidara. But somewhere.. he was as bad as Neji.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke was walking through the hallway, upstairs. He was planning on going to bed now as he had just brushed his teeth and was already in his pyjama. He then heard...whimpers.. coming out of Neji's room. Was Neji really still that scared? Sasuke softly knocked on the door.

"...W-who's there..?" You could Neji softly hear asking after a few moments of silence.

Sasuke opened the door. "It's me." He said and closed the door behind him. He then walked to Neji, noticing he was curled up in his bed. Poor Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke, relieved.

"...Hey." He said as he quickly laid down normal. He didn't wanted to look weak to Sasuke.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on Neji's bed, looking at him.

"Yeah I am.. you?" Neji asked, then mentally hit himself on the head. What kind of question was that?

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "I'm ok. Neji I know you're scared, you can tell me." He said.

"...Sorry." Neji muttered. "..Nice pyjamas." He said, trying to not think of Aoi. So he just focussed on something else... Sasuke's pyjamas.

"..Thanks." Sasuke said, then absentminded stroke through Neji's hair. "..Are you sure you'll be fine on your own tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"..I guess.." Neji lied. He wanted to have someone or something close tonight.. He'd just use his pillow. Though he hoped, somewhere, that Sasuke wanted to stay with him...

"..You don't look like you will." Sasuke said. He saw right through Neji. Saw that he needed someone near, saw that he was afraid for his life. Sasuke knew those faces.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"...Do I look that scared..?" He softly asked.

"..You look like you could pee your pants any second now." Sasuke answered and smiled at Neji.

"..That's not funny.." Neji muttered as he grabbed his sheets now. He bit his lip. "..Sorry.."

"It's ok to be scared sometimes Neji." Sasuke said, still stroking Neji's hair.

"..Perhaps.." Neji softly said. "...Can you hold me..?" He never knew he'd have the courage to ask, but he was happy he had.. he didn't wanted to be alone tonight.

Sasuke was silent for a while. Should he? He probably did. "Sure." He said. "Do you want me to sleep here tonight?" He asked softly.

"Gladly.." Neji said as he put the sheets up a bit so Sasuke could lie down there.

Sasuke hesitated before he lay down next to Neji, looking at him. Neji needed this. And it would be good to sleep with someone in his bed again. "You'll be fine." Sasuke whispered.

Neji quickly hugged Sasuke now, pressing himself against Sasuke.

"..He'll get me Sasuke.." Neji whispered back.

"..He won't. Not as long as me and Itachi are there. He didn't get you tonight and he won't get you ever again." Sasuke said as he held Neji close.

"..Do you promise..?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"...Yeah.." Sasuke answered as he looked back and then placed a kiss on Neji's lips.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then blushed deeply. Did Sasuke just.. kiss him? And he wasn't drunk?

"We did that before you know." Sasuke said and smirked a little.

"..I know.. but now you're not drunk.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I wasn't drunk last time." Sasuke said.

"..Yeah but.. that was.. different.." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a soft kiss back, on his lips.

Sasuke smiled and then grabbed the back of Neji's head softly as he kissed back. He wanted more of those lips.  
Neji let out a sigh and opened his lips while he let his hands travel through Sasuke's hair.  
Sasuke slowly pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth, licking over the wet and moist organ inside. Damn, Neji still tasted so good. And this was still so wrong.  
Neji moaned softly and returned the gesture by moving his own tongue. This was just what he needed. And only from Sasuke. He didn't wanted Itachi to do this now he had Deidara, Neji realised... Neji wanted Sasuke.  
He kissed Neji passionately for a while before pulling back for air. ".. Mmm.." He hummed. "..I liked that.." He said, and looked at Sasuke.  
"..Me too...But.." Sasuke looked away now. Itachi still loved Neji.. and every time he kissed Neji, he was betraying Itachi again..  
"..What is it..?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.  
"..You and Itachi..." Sasuke answered and swallowed. This was so hard  
"..I saw how Itachi looked at Deidara today Sasuke... I'm trying to forget him now.. he's falling in love with Deidara and well... I know that it's over now, and I feel not that bad about it.. because I like you more and more.. what am I saying.." Neji softly said. "..I'm falling in love with 'you'.."  
Sasuke looked at Neji now, a little sceptical. "..I...I dunno.. Itachi hasn't forgotten about you.." Sasuke said.  
"...But he doesn't loves me." Neji said. "That's the difference.. and I don't really care anymore.. well I do, but not so much as a few days ago."  
"..Oh..." Sasuke said. He really didn't know what else to say. Should he just.. accept it and.. betray Itachi all over again?  
"..Perhaps you should.. go to your room and think about it.." Neji said, no matter how gladly he wanted Sasuke to stay.  
"..You need me...and I don't want to leave." Sasuke said as he rested his forehead on Neji's.  
"..I know.. but I know that you feel guilty too.." Neji whispered.  
"..I don't want to get into a fight with him again..." Sasuke said softly.  
"..I understand.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps you should go then.."

"..You'll be scared." Sasuke said. He wanted to think, but he couldn't just leave Neji.

"...I'll hold my pillow.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I can't leave you like this.." Sasuke said.

"..Of course you can." Neji said, sounding brave. He wasn't, he knew. But he had to convince Sasuke. This wasn't working.

"..Then if you need anything come to me ok. Or call my cell phone if you're too scared to come.. I left an old one of mine on your night table once." Sasuke said as he got up. He had to talk to Itachi first, before trying with Neji.

Neji nodded.

"..Alright.." He said as he made himself into a ball again, while grabbing his pillow.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said as he then left the room. He had to think.. and Neji would be fine.. right?

* * *

The next morning, Itachi walked into Neji's room, wanting to talk. He had said goodbye to Deidara just a few moments ago, since he had to work. He sat down on Neji's bed and watched him sleep for a while, realising how much he still loved Neji. He then shook the boy a little. "Wake up Neji." He said.

Neji moved a little and then woke up with a shock. He shot up upwards and his head bumped into Itachi's on the way, and not too soft either.

"Ow!" Neji said, as he gripped his head and fell back on the bed. When he saw that it was Itachi he was relieved, since he thought that Aoi was at his bedside.

Itachi softly rubbed his forehead. "..Sorry...I need to talk to you.." He said.

"..About what..?" Neji asked, as he looked at Itachi. He still couldn't get up because of Itachi leaning a bit over him.

"..About.. everything...I wanna know why you did it Neji." Itachi said as he pulled back and sat up straight.

"...You mean.. the cheating..?" Neji asked with a frown, as he sat up too.

"Yes.. just about everything Neji." Itachi answered and looked at Neji.

"..I just.. liked Sasuke a lot already back then.." Neji said as he looked at Itachi.

"..So that's all there is to it? Because it makes me wonder about how much you actually wanted me." Itachi said.

"..I was in love with you, I still am.. but I don't know, I couldn't get out of there and I knew it was going to happen anyhow and it just felt good what he was doing.. It just happened.." Neji muttered.

"..What do you mean you couldn't get out of there?" Itachi asked as he frowned. What was that about?

"Well he held me and stuff.." Neji said, looking at Itachi, frowning too. Didn't he knew that?

"What do you mean he held you? Did he force you?" Itachi asked, already angry again. He hadn't heard this part of the story before.

"Well I came home that time and then he started kissing me and I told him to lay down onto his bed and made him do that, where he pulled me on him and kissed me again and well.. I tried to stop him a few times but he pinned me to the bed and I started to like it more and more.." Neji said. "..And that's how it finally came to sex. You know what happened the second time right..?" Didn't Itachi knew this? Well he had the right to know.

"..Ah.." Itachi said. Neji talked about it like it was nothing...like it didn't matter.. Did it? "..Why?" He asked.

"..Why what?" Neji asked, a bit taken back by the question. Was this about why it happened or..?

"..Why didn't you tell me before.. Why did you keep it a secret?" Itachi asked, not looking at Neji.

"...I already told you this before.. Except for those details.." Neji said, looking at Itachi. "..I told you that I was unwilling in the beginning.. right?"

"Right...but why did you keep it a secret?" Itachi asked again.

"..I didn't want Sasuke to look like the responsible one for this, since I know it's my fault." Neji answered to the truth. "I knew that it was over anyway." He looked sad while saying this. He was sad about it, that it went like this. Only because he thought his boyfriend's brother was hot. He was so stupid.

"..You're not answering the right question. Why did you keep it a secret? Sasuke took the blame because you kept it a secret. Why?" Itachi asked.

"That was because I was terrified of going back to the streets again." Neji said, feeling ashamed that he answered the wrong question. He quickly looked away. "..I was selfish. I didn't knew what to do."

"You could've told me everything and I wouldn't have been so mad. You could've told me this psycho was after you.. that was the reason right?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded.

"..And especially because I was afraid to lose you." Neji softly said, almost whispered.

"..You would've lost me anyhow.. I see how much you like Sasuke Neji.." Itachi said, no matter how much it pained him.

"..I loved you more then Sasuke Itachi.. I didn't love Sasuke back then.. I only liked him a lot." Neji muttered.

"But you chose cheating on me above being loyal. That says it all." Itachi said.

Neji stared at his sheets now.

"...It felt like I had no choice." He muttered. He had been overwhelmed. Scared even. He'd been aroused, scared, overwhelmed and angry. He had disliked it, but somewhere liked it because it was Sasuke. He'd tried to make the best out of it. But he wouldn't try to explain this to Itachi. He wouldn't understand... and it would only make things more difficult.

"..So he did force you." Itachi stated. "..Neji I forgive you for it, really, but it's just all so.. vague.."

"..He didn't force me." Neji said as he shook his head. "..And don't forgive me." He put aside the sheets and stood, stepping out of bed. He was going crazy. He was going to lose his mind.

"..Well I do. You barely had a choice when you decided not to tell me. You didn't want that Aoi guy to get you. It's logical. And I know how Sasuke can be, so I guess it really wasn't completely your fault. And besides.. I didn't get over you the way you got over me.." Itachi said.

Neji frowned as he looked at Itachi.

"..What do you mean?" Neji asked. Did this mean that Itachi hated him now? He had all right to.

"..It means.. I'm still in love with you." Itachi said. "..So.. right now I don't have any other choice then to forgive you."

Neji stared at him, shocked. What..? Itachi was still in love with him..?

"..But.. Deidara.." He started, trailing off. Why was Itachi dating Deidara then..?

"..Deidara.. he's...I'm falling in love with him, but I haven't gotten over you Neji.. I haven't.." Itachi said and stared at Neji. He then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him.

At that exact moment, Sasuke walked passed Neji's room and saw them. He looked at the scene...of Neji and Itachi kissing.. So Neji really was a lyer.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise but then he pushed Itachi off him and turned his head to the right. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Sasuke saw it and then quickly stood against the wall. Neji didn't need to see him. He wanted to know what he would do now.

Itachi in the mean time, was staring at Neji.. hurt.

"..I'm sorry Itachi.. But I don't want to make the same mistake again.." He said, looking at Itachi now, hoping that he'd understand.

"..I see.. I guess we're done talking then." Itachi said, stood up and started walking away. He was hurt. Very hurt. But it was obvious.. Neji was over him.

"..Itachi please." Neji said, looking at him. "I still feel so much for you.. But I feel.. more for Sasuke now I've seen you together with Deidara.."

"..Oh. So now it's my fault." Itachi said, sounding angry. Sasuke looked to the floor. He felt so guilty.

"It's not your fault, I'm only explaining why I didn't kiss back.." Neji said as he looked at Itachi. He somewhere hoped that Itachi would try it again, but somewhere deep he knew that he'd push Itachi away anyway.

"..I hope Sasuke makes you happy.. maybe he has more luck then I had." Itachi said and walked away again. He couldn't handle this right now.

Neji looked after him and then he sat down. Damn it! Couldn't he do anything right?! He hit his pillow in anger. Why couldn't he just love them both?

Sasuke entered the room now. "..Neji...Thank you.." He said. Neji had just.. proven to him he wanted him now.. without Neji even knowing it.

Neji looked up now, in Sasuke's face.

"...Did you hear that..?" He asked, a bit startled.

"..Yeah...sorry.. I overheard.." Sasuke said. He was relieved though. Neji wanted him. And he knew Itachi approved.. from what he had said.

"..Ok.." Neji said. He didn't knew what else to say.

"..You're not mad at me right?" Sasuke said as he walked closer and sat down next to Neji.

"..No, not at all." Neji said, looking at Sasuke's legs. He didn't even knew why he was looking at them. "..I just feel guilty again."

"..I guess he'll get over it.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"I hope so.." Neji said, looking at the ground now. "Damn, I wished I could stop hurting people."

"..You're not hurting people...just two.. and you can't help that.." Sasuke said, a little confused.

"I hurt Aoi too." Neji muttered.

"..He hurt you...What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"When I met him he was normal you know." Neji muttered. "I hurt him by not wanting things. I am the one who changed him into a.. psycho."

"..That's not true. Just by not wanting things doesn't make someone turn into a psycho Neji. Stop being so insecure. You're a great person, trust me." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed. "I can't help but feel insecure if everyone around me changes or grows angry at me." He said.

"..I'm not angry at you.. And neither is Itachi. He's just disappointed.." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji muttered. "That's bad too."

"..But he has Deidara and he'll help him through it.. Neji I don't like you being so insecure.. you shouldn't be." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent now. Why shouldn't he be insecure? He was. And he had all reason to.

"..You're a great person.. You should be able to do whatever you wanna do Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop talking like that." He muttered.

"No. I don't know why you think you are such a worthless piece of crap but you're not. And I think that Aoi dude just planted that idea into your head. And you don't deserve that. Because you are great. You're sweet, loving, funny, people can come to you with their problems, they can talk to you and you're pretty. You barely have flaws, everyone has those, so why be insecure." Sasuke said strict.

"I have more then enough of them." Neji snapped while he stood. "Stop saying that I'm great, because I'm not ok."

"..Fine, then don't listen to me. Jeez Neji, I'm trying to be nice and get you back on your feet because you 'are' great, but I guess we would never work anyhow, because you don't even like me when I'm trying to be nice. So forget it!" Sasuke snapped.

"I 'do' like you but I just can't stand it when people lie to me!" Neji snapped back. "I know that I'm a bitch, that I don't care for others and that I'm ugly ok! Don't try to make me feel better!"

"Fine, then don't believe me! Your problem isn't that you're a bitch or whatever, although right now you pretty much are! Your problem is that you fucking can't see who you are and you blame others for seeing it you asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't blame others for seeing that because you can't see who I really am!" Neji snapped. "Stop lying to me!" He walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes while he put off his pants now. He needed some fresh air. Now.

"Fine! Then you know what, I fell for the wrong guy then!" Sasuke yelled. "Because you frankly aren't who I saw and know! Then go find it all out yourself! Let's just hand you over to Aoi so he can make you miserable again!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Neji yelled now, while he put on his normal pants. He really was going to become crazy.

"FINE! THEN GO FUCKING BE SELFISH NOW AND DON'T CARE! DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT I CARE! WHATEVER! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE A BASTARD, 'YOU' EVEN TOLD ME!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji now stormed towards Sasuke and pushed him out of the room, slamming the door closed with an angry yell and then started crying. He was 'so' stupid and so confused. Because he was so desperate he started searching for something heavy now.

Sasuke just stood in front of the door now. "..Neji please...I didn't mean it.." He softly said. Dammit he felt so weak. Why couldn't he just let Neji go like he did with everyone else?

Neji now found an empty wine bottle, probably Sasuke's, and without any more thinking he slammed it onto his own head, only to lose consciousness a few seconds after. He'd finally have some rest now. A break of this craziness.

* * *

**A/N: Review? :)  
**


	8. Making up

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!  
**

* * *

**Kaline Reine: **They're both dramaqueens indeed, they'll never choose the easy way.

**NejiDemon:** You use a lot of words I don't understand O.O What do those mean? But thanks anyway!

**Hanai-kun:** You love the drama, don't you? ;) They need some rest indeed, what they won't get.. (muahaha)

**Ally1313: **You can read it in the following chapters :D

**ItaHinaSasu:** Sorry for making your name shorter and it doesn't matter you reviewed late, I'm glad you did!

**UchihaHyuuga:** Well here you are :)

**Imaru Mi Amore:** Then we reached what we wanted to reach! More emotion is coming up.

**Lil Anime Freak:** Thanks for your.. enthousiast review :D

**RannvaNiclasen:** I think your english is very good! I'm not from England or America either, so ;) It makes me happy that the story makes you happy!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again, but I was at the UK for a week :) It was awesome, I went there with a friend of mine and we went to the Robin Hood Festival, dressed up as Meet and Greeters! Well, I hope you like the new chapter! And there's a really yummy scene in here, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Making up**

* * *

Sasuke heard the hit and started to worry. He opened the door and found Neji on the floor, his head bleeding. "Neji.. Neji! Neji dammit, what did you do!?" He yelled as he saw the broken bottle. He picked Neji up from of the floor now, panicking.

Neji didn't react, but now Itachi came running upstairs.

"What happened?!" He yelled and then came into the room and froze. "...Neji?" What on earth happened?

"...He hit himself! Itachi help! He hit himself with a bottle!" Sasuke yelled, in panic as he tried to shake Neji awake. It didn't help. What should he do?

"Oh shit, why did he do that?" Itachi asked as he looked at the unconscious Neji in Sasuke's arms. He quickly walked toward them and checked Neji's head for injuries and then sighed, relieved. "It only are a few scratches.."

"..But he's bleeding.." Sasuke said, still panicking and looked at Itachi. Was he really that bad to Neji? That he would hurt himself like that?

"Yes, but it looks worse then it is." Itachi said. Let's just place him on his bed and put some bandages around his head, then he'll be fine."

"..It's my fault.." Sasuke said, feeling guilty as he pulled Neji up and put him in his bed.

"Why would it be?" Itachi asked, staring at Neji without any emotion crossing his face.

"..I yelled at him.. too much I guess.. dammit.." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers over Neji's body.

"...I have the idea that.. Neji's.. well.." Itachi muttered, not ending his sentence, as he looked at Neji with a frown.

"..That he's what? What?" Sasuke asked, very worried over Neji as he stared at Itachi now.

"..I think that he's slowly losing his mind.." Itachi softly said.

"..What do you mean...?" Sasuke asked. What was Itachi talking about? Losing his mind? As in...going.. crazy?

"Exactly what I'm saying Sasuke.. Neji's becoming crazy." Itachi muttered. "..I don't know what that Aoi dude did to him, but it can't have been something easy. Since he saw Aoi again, he's been acting strange." He kept staring at Neji. He felt so sad.. why did this had to happen to Neji, out of all people?

"..Well.. we should be able to help him right..?" Sasuke asked. Neji couldn't go crazy.. Neji didn't deserve to go crazy like that..

"..I have the feeling that it's already too late." Itachi said with a sigh. "Let's leave him alone for now.. he needs rest."

"..I'm not leaving him alone." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed next to Neji now, grabbing his hand. He wouldn't let Neji slip away. He wouldn't.

"..Alright.." Itachi muttered. "..I'm going to do some groceries now. I'll be back in a few hours."

"..Ok.. Itachi...Don't be mad at me.." Sasuke softly said, turning to Itachi.

"..I'm not." Itachi said. "..Not at all." With that, he left the room and walked downstairs. He only was mad at himself for having ever thrown Neji out and broken up with him.

Sasuke turned to Neji again. He knew Itachi wasn't mad at him anymore...now all he had to do was get Neji back to the real world. He grabbed Neji's hand and softly squeezed it. "..I'll be there for you Neji.." He softly said. He knew that was what Neji needed.

But Neji was unconscious now. And he probably wouldn't wake up soon. Now he had forcefully hit himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

That night, Neji woke up with a massive head ache. What happened..? He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for some time. He tried to move his head and then let out a soft moan. It really hurt.

Another moan was heard from next to Neji. Sasuke was lying on the bed, having fallen over once he finally fell asleep that night. He had been with Neji all day, even ate at his side. He hadn't left Neji's side for even a second.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. Why was Sasuke here..?

"..Sasuke..?" He whispered.

Sasuke let out another moan and then slowly opened his eyes. He grabbed Neji's hand, which he had been holding the entire time and then pushed himself up, looking at Neji. "..You're awake.." He said, still a little sleepy.

Neji looked at Sasuke while he tried to remember what happened. But he didn't. He frowned while he thought harder.

"...What happened..?" He softly asked, as he was having difficulty with searching his voice.

"..You don't remember?" Sasuke asked, a little worried about it. Did Neji completely forget?

"Not exactly.." Neji said as he kept looking at Sasuke. He really couldn't remember why his head hurt so much. It felt like someone was hitting it over and over. "..Why are you here..? It's night.."

"..I had to stay with you...You hit yourself with a bottle Neji.." Sasuke softly said and looked away from Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then he remembered. The fight they were in, the fact that he wanted to rest... He remembered it all now.

"...Why did you stay here then...?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "..You were angry too.."

"..Do you think I would stay angry once you hit yourself? Neji I don't want you to think I'll let you go through, whatever it is you're going through, alone." Sasuke answered.

"..I'm fine.." Neji said. "..You're much too sweet.."

"..You're not fine Neji. If you were fine, you wouldn't have knocked yourself unconscious." Sasuke said as he looked Neji in the eyes, still holding onto Neji's hand.

"..I just wanted to forget." Neji muttered. "..It's nothing. I just didn't knew what to do anymore." He sat up now, while holding his head.

"..Neji...Why don't you accept my help?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji concerned and pushed him back a little.

"..I have to take care of myself." Neji muttered and suddenly winced and pinched in Sasuke's hand. He grabbed to his head with his free hand now, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sasuke pulled Neji close at that moment, resting his own head on Neji's. "You don't.. Not the entire time." He softly said.

"...I don't want to.. get used to being able to be taken care of.." Neji softly said, as he stared at Sasuke's chest.

"..It's ok to let other people take over once in a while.. I'm not going to hurt you Neji.." Sasuke said as he held Neji close.

"..I know..." Neji whispered. "...It's just.. hard..."

"Of course it is...but it's harder to keep your guard up all the time.." Sasuke softly said.

"..You never know when something happens.." Neji muttered. "..I'm so afraid that he gets me again.."

"..He won't.. I won't let him." Sasuke said.

"..He 'will' get in." Neji softly said. "He always does."

"...He won't Neji.. We all won't let him get you.." Sasuke said.

"..You have no idea how crazy he is Sasuke.. he'd toss something through the windows to get inside.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..And the police hasn't found him yet, right..?"

"..Neji.. What part of, we won't let him get you don't you understand?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Neji.

"..Sasuke I want to believe you but I can't, since you don't know him and I do.." Neji said. "He's crazy and won't rest until he gets me."

"..You're right.. I don't know him. But I know myself.. And I know I won't let him get you Neji. Really. Why can't you believe me for that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's hard to believe.." Neji said with a sigh. "What if I do believe it and it still happens?"

"..Then it happens, but at least you wouldn't have lived in fear with it never happening.. Why is it hard for you to believe Neji." Sasuke asked, grabbing Neji's head softly.

"..Because he almost got me a few days ago.." Neji whispered, looking at Sasuke. You could see that he was afraid.

"..But he didn't.. But Neji...I'm really here to protect you. I care about you." Sasuke said and tried to give Neji a comforting smile.

"...I love you." Neji said as he looked in Sasuke's eyes now. He realised that he meant what he said. He really loved Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then kissed his forehead. "I love you too.." He whispered. He really did love Neji. He'd do anything for him.

Neji smiled a bit at the gesture. It felt real now.

"..You do?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yes I do. I really do.. Even though half the time I don't get you at all, I really love you Neji." Sasuke said, stroking softly through Neji's hair.

"Why then?" Neji asked, leaning more into Sasuke's touch. He wanted Sasuke to.. touch him.. He wanted to lay in Sasuke's arms.

"..Because you are perfect Neji.. I never met someone like you...Someone I.. wanted to be with all the time, someone who cares about me too.. someone who I can talk to and laugh with.. it's been a long time I had someone like that.." Sasuke answered as he pulled Neji closer.

Neji looked at Sasuke and sought for a lie in Sasuke's eyes.. but couldn't find one. Sasuke was speaking the truth.. was he.. worth Sasuke after all..?

"..Thank you.." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke with an apologizing look in his eyes. "..I'm so sorry for my behaviour of these past days.. I thought you were lying... but I can see it in someone's eyes if that person is lying if I look really deep... I can't find any lie in your eyes.."

"..I'm not lying. And I guess I understand why you acted like that.. somewhat. Maybe you should explain though, even though I forgive you anyway. And apologise for my own behaviour." Sasuke said.

"..Why would you have something to apologize for?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. "..And well, I'd explain it to you if I knew the reason."

"..I shouldn't have yelled at you. I drove you nuts." Sasuke said and without knowing why he did it, started kissing Neji's neck softly.

"..I am a bit crazy.. hmm.." Neji softly said while he sighed as Sasuke started doing this. He slowly put his left arm around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke kissed the right side of Neji's.

"..Hmm...maybe I like you being a little crazy." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's jaw line, then behind his ear. He loved Neji's smell and taste. It was so sweet. His hand stroke over Neji's leg now.

"..You are a bit crazy too." Neji said, smiling. He let his right hand travel through Sasuke's black locks of hair, as he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the nose.

"..Thank you." Sasuke said and smirked a little. His hands then roamed under Neji's shirt softly, stroking the skin as he kissed Neji's lips softly a couple times, making each a little longer then the one before.

Neji participated in the longest, making it deeper, as he slowly put the sheets down. He noticed that he was only wearing some boxers and a long shirt, so his legs were bare.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss now, pulling Neji's shirt over his head and then threw it away. He kissed Neji again, passionately and soft. He then started massaging the new exposed skin of Neji's body.

Neji let out a soft moan while he slowly laid down onto the mattress and pulled Sasuke with him. He put his hands under Sasuke's shirt and moved it upwards, since he knew that he had to start undressing Sasuke fast. Sasuke only had to pull off Neji's boxers and then Neji would be naked. He kept kissing Sasuke, just as passionate as Sasuke kissed him.

Sasuke hummed a little into the kiss, enjoying Neji's touch. Neji's body. Everything. He felt so close to Neji right now. His hands were stroking Neji's body and gave a soft pinch in both Neji's nipples, just to turn him on.

Neji let out a soft gasp as he put his head back a little.

"..G-god.. Sasuke.. if you keep doing that I can't undress you.." He gasped.

"How about I undress myself then?" Sasuke said and smirked a little as his head moved lower. He then licked over Neji's nipple, while playing with the other with his hand. He loved the sounds he got from Neji.

Neji let out a soft wince, followed by another gasp.

"..I w-want to do that.." He moaned as his hands rested in Sasuke's hair.

"Really? Well then you'll just have to try." Sasuke said and smirked even more as he now changed nipples.

Neji let out a moan and then he suddenly pushed Sasuke over, so he was sitting on top of him. He didn't knew why, but he became pretty aroused because he almost had no clothes on and Sasuke had. He saw it like he was going to unwrap a beautiful gift, that would be his to keep. To own. He softly kissed Sasuke's lips, and his eyes closed while doing this.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as he kissed back and looked at Neji with half lidded eyes. His hand now stayed on Neji's back and then grabbed his ass. He started massaging it now.

Neji let out another gasp as his eyes opened again. No one ever did that... and it felt great. He moaned softly and then decided to unpack his gift, by pulling off Sasuke's shirt. He kissed each nipple and then sucked softly at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned softly as he threw his head back. He kept massaging Neji's ass, though now it was becoming less controlled. Neji was so good with his lips and tongue.

Neji now started to kiss down Sasuke's chest, and licked it once in a while. He loved pleasuring people he loved like this.

Sasuke moaned a little more as he moved his hands in Neji's hair. God Neji did this so well. He would let Neji do this just because it was so damn exciting.

Neji now reached Sasuke's pants and reached up one moment to kiss Sasuke's navel softly and lovingly, before he started to open Sasuke's pants.

"..H-hurry it up.." Sasuke said. He wanted to push Neji over again, strip him bare. Damn, he wanted more.

"..Hmm.. why?" Neji teased as he slowly put Sasuke's pants down and kissed his legs for a moment.

"..Because I w-want you." Sasuke said and let Neji pull his pants down. He wanted to do it, but he'd better be quick about it, or Sasuke would do it himself.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a smile and then he turned around and pulled Sasuke's shoes and socks off, only to pull Sasuke's pants off completely now. He knew this had to excite Sasuke terribly, since the only thing Sasuke could see now was his ass. Neji smirked slightly at this, wondering how Sasuke would react to it. He kissed Sasuke's feet now.

Sasuke moaned as he saw Neji's ass now. Damn.. that really was so exciting. He was sure that had just made him completely hard. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Neji's ass and massaged it heavily. This could be fun.

Neji let out a moan now. Ok he hadn't expected that. He got pushed down a bit by it so he was sitting on Sasuke's legs with his hands on the bed, supporting himself.

"..Do y-you even want me to.. g-get up? Heh.." Neji said, as he grinned a bit.

"No." Sasuke said as he pushed himself forward now and started massaging Neji's entrance. He knew that would excite Neji. And this was just the second step.

Neji gasped as Sasuke was massaging that sensible part of his body. It felt great, even now he still had his underpants on. He leaned onto his arms a little more.

Sasuke now slid down Neji's pants, swiftly pulling up Neji's legs a little to remove them fully. He then grabbed Neji's ass again and let his thumb slide over the part between Neji's entrance and his balls. It was a sensitive part for most males.

Neji let out a whimper as he put his body back a little, so Sasuke could reach it better. He was hard in a second. God.. this felt so good..

Sasuke started massaging that spot and then pushed himself up a little more, so that his face could reach Neji's ass. He then licked over Neji's entrance, pushing hard on it.

Neji whimpered again as he gripped the mattress tightly now.

"..Ah.. S-Sasuke.. god.." Neji moaned. Damn. No one ever did this.. this felt 'so' good. He felt so loved right now.. not a lot guys would lick that spot.

Sasuke made his hands massage Neji's ass as he licked up and down over Neji's entrance, pressing hard on it and letting both his thumbs press and massage the spot between the entrance and balls. That would make Neji come in no time.

Neji moaned and writhed a bit while Sasuke did almost everything that was possible with his butt. He felt himself coming closer and closer to his release, he realised.

"..A-Almost.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke now pushed in one of his fingers into Neji's ass, hitting even more spots. That would do the trick. He licked around Neji's entrance and his own finger and made his thumbs push hard onto the spot, rubbing it roughly. He would make Neji have an orgasm he never had before.

Neji now let out a yelp of pleasure as he saw stars. He came. This was one of the best releases he'd ever had. His arms shook and he tried to keep his balance but he fell down onto the bed, face first. He kept laying there, panting.

Sasuke was still holding onto Neji's ass, keeping it up. This looked so hot. So.. inviting. He pulled his boxers down and leaned over Neji. He waited a while and then grabbed Neji's cock, starting to stroke it. Neji had to become excited again.

Neji let out a soft moan as he felt Sasuke leaning over him.

"..S-Sasuke.." Neji gasped. "..You're a-amazing.."

"..Thank you.. So are you." He said as he started stroking more violently. Neji really had to get excited soon, cause he wanted some too. With Neji. Sober.

Neji moaned as he felt himself getting more and more excited. He gasped as he felt that he was almost fully hard.

Sasuke made his other hand play with Neji's balls a little, softly stroking them. That would make him fully hard and then they could start the real thing.

Neji moaned loudly as he was becoming painfully hard now. He gripped the sheets again as he felt his power return.

"..Do you want it?" Sasuke asked, sounding extremely excited. And he was. He just wanted to take Neji now.

"..Y-yes.." Neji gasped, still moaning.

Sasuke now pulled his hands away and grabbed Neji's hip with one hand, his erection with the other. He pushed it against Neji's entrance and then pushed in all the way, softly.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke entering him.

"..C-Can't we.. ah.. hn.. b-be closer..?" Neji gasped. He preferred to be able to look at Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel like a dog now.

Sasuke pulled both of them back and sat himself down, pulling Neji on his lap. He put his head in Neji's neck now and moaned as he started making Neji move. "..T-this.. ah...better?" He moaned.

"..C-Can you even m-move.. hn.. now?" Neji asked, a bit surprised and then let out a moan again as he felt Sasuke's organ going deeper inside him.

Sasuke started moving his hips, pushing into Neji over and over. "..W-well what do you.. hn.. k-know.. I c-can.. ah.." He said and smirked as he started pushing deeper and deeper, making Neji move on him too.

Neji moaned as he found this a bit uncomfortable and chose to let him fall onto his hands and knees again, pulling Sasuke with him. This was a bit more comfortable, now he re-thought it.

Sasuke pushed into Neji a couple more times and then suddenly grabbed Neji's legs, making him lay down onto the bed completely before thrusting into Neji again as he lay down on top of him a little. Neji would feel a lot more this way and it would sure as hell be great for the both of them now that Neji's hole was slimming down.

Neji gasped and moaned as he felt the pleasure getting heavier and heavier. He wondered though, how many times they'd change positions. Neji opened his legs wider, showing Sasuke that he could spread more, so Sasuke could go deeper.

And Sasuke did go deeper, and deeper, and even deeper, before he roughly turned Neji around, his organ still partly in Neji and then pushed his legs up a lot, making his thrust harder and even deeper. His hips were now slamming onto Neji's ass too.

Neji let out a yelp as he felt the organ turn around in his entrance and gripped the sheets again as his legs were pushed up into the air. That was so hot.. He felt his release coming close now.. his second one.

Sasuke wasn't close to being done though, he was sure he would have to go and give Neji a third orgasm after this. He pushed in harder and harder and slammed against Neji's ass even harder too. His thrust were becoming rougher and he was able to go deep inside of Neji, hitting the spot in the back of Neji's ass with full force.

Neji gasped as he was seeing stars now.

"..S-Sasuke.. Ah! I.. I'm g-going to.. hn.." Neji gasped as he felt that he was going to come. One more thrust...

Sasuke smirked and pushed into Neji as hard as he could. This would be another memorable orgasm for Neji. Another hard one.

Neji let out another yelp as his second release was there. His body got limp again as he laid there, dazed. Panting. Amazed.

Sasuke now turned Neji around again, knowing exactly what to do. Neji was laying flat on his stomach again and Sasuke started thrusting deep into him again, hitting spots he wouldn't be able to hit in any other position. Also, he knew Neji's cock would rub onto the mattress and it would make him hard again soon.

Neji was breathing faster then he'd ever done. Would he be able to take this? He moaned loudly and tried to move but his body was stiff or something.

"..Y-you'll.. love.. t-this.. Neji.. hn.." Sasuke moaned as he made Neji's entire body rub onto the mattress, as his own body rubbed against Neji's too. He was thrusting in deep, making his hips slam onto Neji's hard.

Neji kept moaning as he felt himself becoming excited.. again. He didn't even knew that this was possible.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips now and pulled his ass open, so he could go deeper. He pushed in all the way and since Sasuke wasn't very.. small, he filled Neji's ass all the way, pushing hard on the spot in Neji's ass and kept pushing before pulling out completely and doing it all over again.

Neji kept panting and now started to move too. He wanted to take part in this even better.

One of Sasuke's hands now travelled to Neji's ass and sneaked under it as he kept pushing into Neji as deep as he could. Which was all the way, filling Neji to the point it could be painful. He then pushed onto the spot between Neji's entrance and balls, the only spot he could still reach with his finger. That would drive Neji crazy.

Neji gasped at feeling a slight hint of pain but still wanted Sasuke to go in deeper. He felt more pleasure after all, now Sasuke was pressing on that certain point.. He opened his legs even more, so he was almost in the splits.

Sasuke pushed in harder and even deeper as he pushed on Neji's spot hard and roughly rubbing it. He made sure Neji's body moved over the mattress, so his arousal would have some fun too. He would make three of Neji's body parts get to a high point. Now 'that' would make an orgasm. Speaking of which, his own was coming fast now too from everything Neji did and the constant thrusting.

Neji pressed his eyes shut as he was becoming dizzy of these immense feelings. He was going to come. For the third time. Holy crap.

Sasuke thrusted and rubbed and moved for a little while longer until he finally had his orgasm. He thrusted hard and deep into Neji, his fingers pushed onto Neji's spot behind his entrance hard and he made Neji's body shot forward a little, making his body rub over the mattress. He would keep on pushing until his orgasm had faded away.

Neji let out a groan as he came too. As he got his release, he let his head fall back. He knew he wouldn't be able to move anymore now.

Sasuke finally collapsed onto Neji, panting loudly. To think they did this in the middle of the night. God it had been so great. And he had been sober.

Neji was panting like mad now, breathing out two times every second. He never felt something like this before. It was amazing. He only hoped that no one but themselves heard this..

After what seemed like hours of panting, Sasuke rolled of off Neji and then turned his head to look at him. He panted and then smiled at Neji. "..Y-you're.. hn...g-good.." He panted.

"..Same t-to you.." Neji gasped as he now turned to lay down onto his back. Shit he was tired.

"..M-maybe we s-should.. sleep." Sasuke said as he pulled all his strength together and then pulled Neji closer.

Neji laid closer to him and put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and his left arm around Sasuke's chest.

"..We s-should.." He softly said and sighed.

Sasuke smiled as he held onto Neji with his arm. "..N-night Neji.." He softly said as he closed his eyes.

"..Goodnight.." Neji whispered as he closed his eyes too. He fell asleep not even a minute after.

* * *

**Hehehe.. wasn't that a nice one or not? I can hear the yaoi fans scream already!  
**


	9. All you need is love to survive

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r again!**

* * *

**Hanai-kun: **I think this was the biggest scene we ever had in one of our stories, I'm glad you liked it!

**UchihaHyuuga:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it;)

**Kaline Reine:** What do you think? Those two are made for each other, don't you think? :)

**ItaHinaSasu:** All you need is love to survive :D

**Imaru Mi Amore:** Hehe yeah indeed, both Neji and Sasuke are really dramaqueens.

**NejiDemon: **I didn't notice something bad of your previous review you know :) Thanks for explaining the words to me! What language are they from?

* * *

**A/N: We just couldn't stop ourselves, there's a little scene that's alike the one in the other scene. But Neji and Sasuke just fit together!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** All you need is love to survive**

* * *

The next day, Itachi heard the bell ring, just as he wanted to go check up on Neji. He walked towards the door and opened it, and saw Deidara standing there. He smiled.

"Hey." He said. "Come in quickly." He still was afraid that that freak would enter again.

Deidara though, was already inside and closing the door. He never felt comfortable walking to Itachi. If he wasn't so in love with him, he would stay home. "Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Itachi asked, smiling. He gave Deidara a kiss on the lips.

Deidara smiled at this. "I'm good. How is Neji doing?" He asked as he grabbed Itachi's hand and walked to the living room.

"Not really fine." Itachi said with a frown. "I just wanted to check up on him, because he well.. hit himself with an empty wine bottle yesterday. Do you want something to drink by the way?"

"He did what? Why? Is he ok?" Deidara asked shocked. He hadn't heard that before. What the hell happened?

"He was very confused and didn't knew what to do anymore." Itachi told Deidara. "Sasuke has been at his side the whole day yesterday, it wouldn't surprise me if he's still there."

"Really? Maybe we should go check on Neji then. I hope he has already been awake." Deidara said, pulling Itachi with him upstairs.

Itachi nodded.

"Alright." He said as they walked towards Neji's room. He knocked softly on it when they arrived there, and then opened the door. He stood still for a moment as he saw what was going on. Sasuke and Neji were in the bed, both naked, but covered by the sheets, and Neji was... laying with his head onto Sasuke, his body pressed against Sasuke's body.. and Sasuke had his arm around Neji's shoulders.. they were laying in bed like a couple. And now Itachi noticed that Sasuke was looking at him. He didn't know what to say.. It hurt a lot.

"..Itachi..." Sasuke said as he got up a little. Neji didn't let go of him though, even if he was asleep. Deidara looked at Itachi worried. What would he do.. or say?

"..I take that he is fine again..?" Itachi managed to bring out. He felt hurt, but somewhere.. he was happy to see that Neji had made his choice.

"..Y-yeah...Itachi I'm sorry..." Sasuke softly said. Damn, Itachi wasn't supposed to see them like that.. What should he do?

Itachi bit his lip as he stared at Neji. God this was hard.. the way he was laying there, he just.. looked beautiful.. inviting.. he had to stop himself from pulling Neji out of Sasuke's arms and take him with him.. but he knew he couldn't. He should focus on Deidara.

"...It doesn't matter.. I guess.." Itachi muttered, a bit confused, as he turned around again. He had to absorb this first.. give it a place in his head.

"..I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered, but he knew Itachi couldn't hear him anymore. Damn...would Itachi be mad at him now? Deidara stared at Itachi and then followed him. Itachi wasn't the only one who was hurt by this.

Itachi now walked downstairs, silently. He felt awful now.

Deidara silently followed, looking down. He didn't know what to say. Didn't even know if Itachi wanted him to say anything in the first place. He sat down on the couch now, staring at the floor.

"...I'm sorry Dei.." He softly said.

"..Are you gonna break up with me now...?" Deidara asked as his voice got to a high pitch. His throat felt like it was at least ten times bigger then it should be.

"..Of course not." Itachi said as he looked at Deidara with a frown. What kind of question was that?

"..But you still love him right..?" Deidara said as he stood at the couch. He didn't even dare to sit down now.

"...I do... but.. I love you too.." Itachi softly said, biting his lip.

"..Who do you want then...?" Deidara asked. What if Itachi would say Neji now? What if he wanted Neji more?

"..I want you.." Itachi said, looking at Deidara. "..But I want Neji too.. I won't lie to you.. I still love him a lot.. but I know he's out of my reach... that's why I'm trying to forget him.."

"..So you don't want me just because you can't have Neji..?" Deidara asked as he looked at the floor, biting his lip. This was so hard.

"..No.. I want both of you.." Itachi muttered. "..But I'm going to focus on you.. I know that it wouldn't work out with Neji anyway.."

"..But...if you could have Neji...you would go back to him.. right?" Deidara said as he felt tears prick in his eyes.

Itachi looked at Deidara now silently.

"...I don't think I will.." He said as he softly cupped Deidara's face in his hands.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hands softly as he closed his eyes. "..You wouldn't..?" He asked. Would Itachi really want him more?

"..I think so.." Itachi said as he stared at Deidara. "If I look at you I realise that I feel so much love for you.. I love you a lot... and if I look at Neji, it's only desire.."

Deidara looked back at Itachi for a while and then softly hugged him. He wanted Itachi to stay close. "..Do you really love me..?" He asked.

"I do Deidara.." Itachi said as he kissed Deidara's neck. "..I really do.."

Deidara hummed softly as Itachi did this. "..I love you too Itachi.." He softly said. He knew Itachi wanted him. And eventually, he would only want him. Not Neji.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke and Neji were still laying in bed. Neji was still sleeping and Sasuke was watching him with a smile. He had decided to just enjoy this for a while. He was just so glad Neji was in 'his' arms now.. with him. That Neji clenched himself to him and not anyone else. He was so happy Neji had chosen him, that Neji was there. He could watch him sleep forever.

But it didn't take forever. Neji let out a soft moan while his body stretched a bit and with a yawn, his eyes fluttered open. He laid there for a while before looking up to Sasuke.

"..Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey." Sasuke said and smiled back. "Had a nice sleep?" He asked as he stroke over Neji's cheek with his free hand.

"..Yeah, you?" Neji asked. "I slept really deep."

"Good. I slept great." Sasuke answered and pulled Neji up a little bit. "You know, you look pretty when you sleep." Sasuke said.

"I do?" Neji asked with a smile, looking at Sasuke. He sat up a bit now, so he was looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed himself up a little too and then pulled Neji onto his lap, his legs on both sides. He held onto Neji's waist. "Yeah you do. Though you look pretty with almost everything you do." Sasuke answered and kissed Neji's lips softly.

Neji kissed back, blushing a bit when he realised that they were still naked. He felt really comfortable with Sasuke here.

Sasuke stopped the kiss for a little while to place butterfly kisses on Neji's neck and then returned to Neji's lips. It was still a soft kiss and Sasuke held onto Neji tightly.

Neji moved his fingers through Sasuke's hair and kept smiling. Sasuke even tasted good in the morning. Now that was something you didn't saw very often.

Sasuke finally pulled back from the kiss and just smiled at Neji. "We should take a shower." Sasuke said, indicating on the fact that last night had made their bodies and bed not as clean as it was before.

"Yeah we should." Neji said and then stood from the bed. Once he stood he turned his head a bit to look at his own ass. He felt something prick, he hadn't bled right? He hadn't felt it so probably that wouldn't be the case.

Sasuke got up from the bed and looked at Neji. "Is something wrong?" He asked a little worried.

"No, but it feels a bit strange at my entrance." He said, still looking at it. "Do you see blood or something?"

"..No. But I guess you could expect it to be a little painful after last night." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on his lips before opening the door and walking to the bathroom. There, he turned on the shower.

Neji walked after him.

"Alright." Neji said. "Well I'm lucky that it didn't bleed, else we couldn't do it again." He smirked at Sasuke.

"Oh ho, are we in for some more Neji?" Sasuke asked as he smirked back while checking how warm the water was.

"Always." Neji said as he started combing his hair wih his fingers. He kept looking at Sasuke.

"Well there's room for two in the shower if you get what I mean." Sasuke said with a smirk and then got into the shower.

Neji snorted as he followed Sasuke into the shower. He pushed Sasuke aside with his hips, smirking, and then stood under the shower, wetting his body.

Sasuke smirked as he stared at the water dripping down from Neji's body. Damn he looked so hot. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips and got closer to him, pushing his body against Neji's and making sure they were both under the ray of water.

Neji started bringing his hands into his own hair now, making it wet. He smirked at Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to resist.

Sasuke groaned a little at the teasing then pulled Neji even closer and started licking the water from Neji's neck and jaw line. God he was so sexy.

"Down Sasuke." Neji teased, still smirking, as he let his hands travel over his own body, washing away the sperm and sweat.

"I'm not a dog." Sasuke said and then moved his hands to Neji's ass, washing it, but massaging it in the same time.

"You treated me like a dog yesterday, so now I'm taking my revenge." Neji said with a smirk, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, you liked that. If I did it again you wouldn't complain." Sasuke said and smirked as he pushed his hips against Neji's. He was still washing Neji's ass and massaging it.

Neji let out a soft moan.

"Probably." Neji said, smirking a bit.

"So stop whining." Sasuke said. He felt himself becoming excited. He kissed Neji's neck again, still massaging Neji's, now clean, ass.

"Hm.. I'm not whining." Neji said. "And perhaps you should stop ravaging me since I want to get some breakfast." He smirked at Sasuke now while he grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Oh come on!" Sasuke said. "That's unfair. We're gonna do it now you know." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hands in return and pushed Neji against the wall softly.

"That would be rape Sasuke." Neji said, still smirking. He winced a bit because of the cold wall. "And let go of me, that wall is cold as ice."

"Good, that's your punishment." Sasuke said and smirked back. "And I wouldn't be able to rape you, 'cause you love everything I do anyhow." Sasuke said and kissed Neji now.

Neji let out a soft moan as he kissed back. He put his left leg around Sasuke's waist now.

Sasuke pulled back for a second and held onto Neji's leg. "See." He said and then kissed Neji again, pushing him against the wall a little harder.

Neji let out a moan again and kissed back. He pushed his whole body back too, so he wouldn't become crashed between the wall and Sasuke. He loved how it was going, that was true. He did have a little fetish for doing it rough. Not that it was strange.

Sasuke though, pushed closer to Neji again, wanting to feel that body of Neji's as he started kissing rougher. He kept holding onto Neji's leg, making sure it stayed in the right place. Which was around Sasuke's waist.

Neji now tried to put his leg down onto the ground again, to tease Sasuke, and because he felt he was slowly losing his balance. He kissed back roughly too, now grabbing Sasuke's head since his hands were free.

Sasuke wouldn't let Neji put his leg down though. He loved it where it was right now. If Neji was gonna fall, he would keep him up. He had muscles for that matter.

Neji groaned a little and then all of sudden gave Sasuke a shove, smirking. He would start playing a game now. He quickly put his leg onto the ground, regaining his balance.

Sasuke stared at him annoyed. And strangely aroused. He then pulled Neji towards him again, holding him tightly. Neji would not get away again.

Neji snorted.

"Shouldn't we put off the water?" Neji asked. He pushed against Sasuke's chest and noticed that Sasuke was really holding him tightly now. Ah damn it. That wouldn't be a long game.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Neji against the cold wall again, his hands on Neji's ass again though, massaging it again.

"..Just because." Neji gasped now, he moved his hands to push Sasuke again, and smirked. He'd just step out of the shower after it.

"Idiot." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's leg again, swinging it around his hips, then suddenly pulled the other one up too. That would show Neji.

Neji let out a gasp of surprise as Sasuke did this. He immediately put his arms around Sasuke's neck, else he'd fall.

"Do you want it already?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he pushed Neji against the wall more roughly and kissed his neck and chest.

Neji moaned as Sasuke did this.

"..Oh god.." He gasped. "..Sasuke your brother is downstairs.. hn.."

"..I know.. Don't get my out of my mood. He won't come in." Sasuke said as he let Neji slid down onto his erection a little.

Neji let out a startled gasp and quickly crawled upwards again.

"Sasuke." He hissed. "..Come on." Damn he wanted sex. But now he thought about Itachi... wouldn't it be too hard for Itachi?

"..Neji dammit.. We both want it and Itachi has Deidara.. I already heard them talk.." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji down again. God he needed sex now.

Neji gasped again as he felt Sasuke entering him now.

"..S-shit Sasuke how come you're so excited already?" Neji moaned as Sasuke's dick was going in deeper and deeper.

"..Because you're h-hot.." Sasuke moaned as he let Neji surround his erection. God this felt good.

Neji moaned and tried to let himself becoming used to Sasuke's dick. He felt himself becoming hard too now. He wriggled a bit so he sat down better.

"..G-God.. Sasuke.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke started making both of them move. God this position made his erection sink right into Neji, further then before. It sunk all the way in and because of Neji not being able to move on itself a lot, it didn't get out fully either. He kept hitting all sorts of spots he didn't even knew people had.

Neji moaned and gripped Sasuke's shoulders. This had to be the most painful way of having sex.. but the hottest way too. He gasped and clenched his eyes shut as he felt waves of pleasure going through him the whole time.

Sasuke started moaning now too as he enjoyed all of Neji's weight crash onto him. God this was so...sexy and hot and.. god so good. No wonder having sex in the bathroom was highly rated.

Neji pinched Sasuke's shoulders tightly as he started sucking on Sasuke's neck. He kept moving with Sasuke, although it was very hard to do so.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Neji was sucking on his neck. It was so rough and it felt so good. God even he was about to come any second now. He let Neji fall on his dick harder and harder now.

Neji let out a wince.

"..S-Sasuke.. not d-deeper.. hn.." Neji gasped and bit down onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke decided to do what Neji said and keep it like this. They would both come soon anyhow. "..G-god Neji.. c-coming ah.." Sasuke moaned and panted as he continued.

"..M-me too.." Neji gasped and kept sucking on Sasuke's neck. Only a few more thrusts..

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and after a few more thrusts and Neji pushing on his dick, Sasuke let out a loud moan as he came inside of Neji, pushing his dick all the way inside.

Neji let out a yelp as tears sprang into his eyes and he came at the same time. His body weakened immediately, and this caused Sasuke's dick to go in even deeper. He fell down onto Sasuke completely.

Sasuke panted like mad now as he tried to keep Neji up. He then collapsed anyhow from all the pressure on his body and let Neji fall on top of him. God...that was rough.

As they both landed on the floor Neji closed his eyes, still panting, as he crawled up a bit. He didn't even dared to look at his backside.

"..T-that was good.. hn.." Neji gasped.

"..Y-yeah...Fuck.. y-you were right.. hn.. a-about the shower.. it's.. ah.. a-annoying.." Sasuke panted as he held Neji.

"..I-it is.. hn.." Neji gasped and moaned after, as he laid down his head onto Sasuke's chest. He tried to breath normally, but that was hard because of his panting and the water. Damn, they had to turn off that shower soon or he'd choke or something.

After a little longer, Sasuke sat up and turned off the shower after rinsing both their bodies. He then kissed Neji before getting up and stumbling out of the shower cabin.

But Neji didn't find the energy to get up. His body was numb and he tried to absorb this all. He was slightly dazed because of the.. kind of heavy sex. He stared at Sasuke, who was starting to dry himself with a towel.

After Sasuke had dried himself off a little he stared at Neji, then sighed. He walked into the cabin again and pulled Neji up into his arms, bridal stage. "You're so weak." He joked as he stumbled out of the cabin again.

"..Oh s-shut up.." Neji panted. "..You're n-not the one w-with a painful ass now." He smiled a bit at Sasuke, but he really was tired.

"..You're right. I'm the one with a sore dick right now." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he carried him to his own room. He wouldn't wanna lay Neji down in a dirty bed after all.

"..Pff, a-at least yours d-doesn't bleed." Neji said with a slight pout. "..And I'm s-still wet, are you r-really going.. hn.. t-to put me on y-your bed?" He leaned against Sasuke now.

"I'll dry you first." Sasuke said and got into his room, putting Neji on a chair. He then put off his towel and started drying Neji off.

Neji nodded as he stared at Sasuke. Damn, he needed some Bullit or something. Coffee perhaps. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy. It hadn't been that tiring, but he guessed he needed to recover more from the hit on his head.

"You should take a nap soon." Sasuke said as he was almost finished drying Neji off. "You still haven't really recovered and I wasn't helping. Although sex is great against headaches and stuff." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Oh shut u-up.." Neji groaned but kept smiling at Sasuke. "A nap s-sounds great.. but I'm still h-hungry.." He secretly wished that Sasuke'd make some breakfast for him and would eat together with him. But he wasn't going to ask for anything.

"I could make you some, although I suck as a cook." Sasuke said as if reading Neji's mind. "But after that you really need to nap."

"Myeah.." Neji said. "..C-continue..?" He noticed that Sasuke had stopped drying him. His whole backside still had to be dried.

Sasuke smiled. "I will." He said and moved around Neji, beginning to dry off his back and the rest before drying off Neji's hair softly. "I love you.." Sasuke said out of the blue.

Neji smiled at hearing this.

"Thank you.." he softly said.

"I love you too." He added.

"Do you still think you're not worth me?" Sasuke asked as he stopped drying Neji off and pulled Neji off the chair, onto the bed.

"..Perhaps a bit." Neji said, looking at Sasuke while he almost fell, but regained balance. "..But as I see how you look at me.. I feel like I am worth you."

"Good. 'Cause you are. And I want to be an official couple with you Neji." Sasuke said as he layed Neji down in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

Neji looked at him, surprised.

"..You do?" He asked. Did Sasuke really wanted to be with him?

"Of course I do silly. I wouldn't say it if I didn't. I wouldn't love you if I didn't." Sasuke answered and kissed Neji's forehead.

Neji smiled at this.

"..Let's be together then." He said, looking at Sasuke. He really loved him.

"..Thanks.. Then it's official." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. Score. Neji was finally his now. All his. Only his.

Neji smiled at Sasuke too.

"It is." He said. "Now make me some breakfast." He smirked, looking at Sasuke, grinning.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji, then gave him a kiss. He then walked out of the room, ready to make breakfast. He hoped he wouldn't burn everything though.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sasuke walked back into his own room. He had made some juice, tea, toast and an egg, although he wasn't really sure he had done the last thing right. He smiled at Neji. "You'd better eat it all, I did my best on it." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at it and smiled at Sasuke.

"That's so sweet Sasuke." He said. "I can see you did your best on it." He sat up now. Nothing was better then getting breakfast at bed made by your boyfriend.

Sasuke put the tray on Neji's lap and smiled. "I still suck at cooking though. This is about as much as I can do." He said and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Neji said, kissing Sasuke on the lips. "You're spoiling me." He blew his tea a bit and then drank some. He smiled at Sasuke as he tasted that Sasuke hadn't put the flavours in the tea long enough, but it was fine. It was about the gesture.

"..Is it ok?" Sasuke asked. He was sure all sorts of things were wrong with this food. But Neji seemed to like it.

"It's lovely Sasuke." Neji said, still smiling. He took another sip of his tea and put it down on the tray again. "I love it when you show this side of you." He added and then took a bite of his toast. It was a bit burned. Neji had to suppress a soft laugh, it was so cute how Sasuke did his best to cook something but had no talent in it at all. It really was cute.

"What side? Don't get used to me cooking breakfast you know. I'm not gonna spoil you like this forever." Sasuke said as he blushed. He hated it when people thought of his nicer side as lovely and stuff. Well.. actually, he just hated the fact it could make him blush. 'Him' out of all people, shouldn't blush at anything.

"It's cute." Neji said. "The side of you how you are when you care about others. It's really cute. You're even blushing." He started making his egg ready to eat. He already noticed that it was cooked a bit too long. But he liked it like that.

"Am not. And it's not cute." Sasuke said, feeling his head turning red. Dammit. Ah well, he might at least enjoy someone eating his food for a change.

Neji only smiled at him and then took another bite of his toast, combined with a piece of the egg.

"I expect my own breakfast on bed once I have to stay in bed." Sasuke said and smirked. Neji was eating his food, whether he like it or not. That was enough for Sasuke to know Neji really liked him like this.

"Of course my lord." Neji said with a smirk and drank some of the juice.

"Good. So it's really ok to eat that?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the tray. If Neji would get food poisoning from his food he would be too embarrassed to ever touch a pan in his life again.

"Of course it is." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "The only thing is that the next time, you should bake the toast a bit less longer, it's slightly burned now. But not very bad, it's still good." He continued eating his breakfast.

"..Oh.. dammit." Sasuke said, grumbling. He had hoped so much that nothing would get burned. Man, he could even burn water.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's still nice." Neji said. "Here, you should taste it." He took the toast in his hands and put it before Sasuke's lips, smiling at him.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while before opening his mouth and eating it. He thought for a moment. "..Ok.. well it's not 'that' bad." He said, slightly surprised himself.

"Told you so." Neji said as he took a bite himself.

"Yeah yeah. Well normally when I cook, everything either tastes horrible, or it's like I baked it for three days or something." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Probably." Neji said with a smirk and finished his toast, together with the egg.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said and hit Neji softly on the head. "Next time, you cook."

"Alright." Neji said, laughing a bit. He finished his tea too now.  
"..It's almost Christmas." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair. Damn.. even after a shower it was soft.

"..Yeah I know.. do you guys celebrate that?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, we do. Don't you?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised Neji even had to ask. Didn't everyone celebrate Christmas?

"Never did." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. He finished his juice and then with a sigh leaned back against the pillows.

Sasuke put the tray away and looked at Neji. "Why not?" He asked.

"Well, I just never did it at home." Neji said. "My family is really serious. And Aoi didn't do it either."

"Oh. But isn't Christmas a really serious time. It shows a lot, celebrating it. I never understood it either before. It's that Itachi kept the tradition up, otherwise it would've been lost with my mother." Sasuke said.

"It's good that he did it." Neji said, nodding. "..I never understood the use of celebrating Christmas if you don't believe in God."

"Well, it's not about whether or not you believe. It's the thought that counts." Sasuke said.

"Hmm.. so you celebrate it?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I just told you didn't I. We celebrate it. It used to be the only days we spend a nice time with the entire family. Now it's an ode to mom." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"That's nice." Neji said, smiling too. "So in what way do you celebrate it? Some even buy a tree."

"We do too. Or well...we let someone buy the tree for us, but same difference. We could all decorate it if you want." Sasuke said and smiled back at Neji.

"That would be nice." Neji said. "Oh damn, then you have to buy presents right?"

"Yeah, you do. But if you can't find any in this short amount of time it's ok. The presents aren't the most important." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. It wasn't a problem to find things.. but to pay them. But he wouldn't bother Sasuke with that.

"Don't worry about the money either. You can use some of ours if you need it." Sasuke said and then lay down next to Neji with a sigh. "..I'm tired."

"It's morning Sasuke." Neji said with a smile, ignoring the other comment. He wouldn't use the money of others.

"So? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Making you come three times is exhausting you know." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji snorted. "Don't whine." He said.

"I'm not. And I'm pretty sure you aren't whining about that either." Sasuke said, keeping the smirk on his face.

"Nah, the only thing I can whine about now is that my entrance still stings." Neji said, smirking.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's worth it." Sasuke said as he moved closer and kissed Neji's neck softly.

"Perhaps." Neji said, smiling. "I got a lot of energy because of that delicious breakfast of you by the way." He winked at Sasuke now.

"Thank you. And good. Is that a hint or something?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he kissed Neji's jaw line now.

"Nope." Neji said. "I only wanted to tell you that I don't need a nap anymore." He smirked and licked Sasuke's neck for one moment before standing up. "Oh jeez I'm still naked." He said, grinning a bit. He walked towards the wardrobe.

"No shit." Sasuke said and laughed. "I like your pretty naked ass though." Sasuke smirked as he got up to get fully dressed too.

"You wouldn't mind if I walked around naked the whole day hm?" Neji asked, still smirking. He took some boxers out of the wardrobe, knowing that he could use Sasuke's clothes.

"Not at all. You should become a nudist." Sasuke answered and grabbed some clothes, then gave a squeeze in Neji's ass before pulling them on.

Neji snorted as he gave Sasuke a look that clearly said 'watch it' and then put on the boxer.

"So, is there anything you wanna do today?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, ignoring the look Neji gave him.

"I have no idea." Neji said as he pulled on some pants.

Sasuke finished dressing and sat down on his bed. "We could start decorating the house today." He said.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, isn't it?" Neji asked as he pulled on a shirt and socks.

"No, that evening it's Christmas eve." Sasuke answered.

"Huh?" Neji asked, confused.

"What? Are you from mars or something?" Sasuke asked.

"...Christmas eve is the same as Christmas.. right?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "Or is that the night before Christmas or something? Or do you mean the first day of Christmas?"

"...Seriously, where did you come from? Christmas eve is the night before Christmas. Most people have presents ready on Christmas eve." Sasuke answered.

"Oh.." Neji said, feeling stupid. "Ok."

"You have a lot to learn when it comes to Christmas." Sasuke said and smiled, then kissed Neji's lips softly. He then turned away and waited at Neji at his door. "Let's go decorate. I'll teach you everything then." He said and gave Neji his hand.

"Alright." Neji said as he accepted the hand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the joys of love!**


	10. Merry Christmas

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!:**

* * *

**RannvaNiclasen:** You'll see, you'll see ;) You just have to wait!

**Hanai-kun:** You'll see how Neji likes his sex even more in this chapter, and Christmas!

**ItaHinaSasu:** Yeah, we actually think that Sasuke really has different sides, that he can be very sweet and caring as well ;)

**UchihaHyuuga:** I think Sasuke would think of that as something hot as well, but I don't know how happy Neji will be with it, hehe :)

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Merry Christmas**

* * *

"Omg Itachi! This things is...expensive! Why did you buy something like this for me?!" Deidara was screaming as he had unwrapped his Christmas present. It was a watch. A very expensive watch. Yes, it was Christmas and Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke and Neji were giving each other presents. Deidara was now hugging Itachi for his.

Itachi laughed softly at this.

"Because I love you of course." He said, placing a kiss on top of Deidara's head. "I hope you're happy with it."

"Well I love you too! And I love this watch! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Deidara yelled as he hugged Itachi a little longer, then kissed him and then went back to looking at his watch in amazement.

"Ok next!" Deidara said and he admired his watch long enough and grabbed another present, then handed it to Neji. They all picked a present once it was their turn. "It's for you." Deidara said.

Neji looked a bit surprised and then smiled.

"Thanks." He said, and started to remove the paper around it. Neji now saw that it was a small box. He looked at it with a small frown. Huh? He was a bit confused and then opened the box and found a little letter in it. 'Go to your room', it said. Neji raised his eyebrow at seeing this.

"It says that I have to go to my room." Neji said, then smirked. "Do you guys want to have me gone or something?"

Itachi snorted.

"I think that your gift will be upstairs." He said. "Let's go to there." He stood now, pulling Deidara up as well.

Deidara held Itachi's hand and practically pulled him upstairs. Sasuke stood up and smirked. "Let's go." He said and walked upstairs too.

Neji nodded and followed them. When they came in, Neji looked around and then his eyes rested on a wardrobe. Huh.. how long had that been standing there? He looked at it, confused.

Itachi snorted at seeing the expression on Neji's face. It looked rather stupid.

"I think you should open it." Deidara said laughing at Neji's face. Sasuke gave Neji a little push forward.

Neji walked towards the wardrobe and when he opened it his mouth fell open. The whole wardrobe was filled with clothes. Jeans, shirts, vests, all kind of clothing he liked. There even was a kimono in it!

"...Holy shit.." He managed to bring out as he kept looking at it, now with his hands before his mouth. "..Who..?" He turned around a bit now.

Itachi smiled at seeing Neji so surprised, so startled. So happy. He put an arm around Deidara's shoulders and then looked at Sasuke. He was sure Sasuke bought this.

Sasuke smiled at Neji, not saying anything. That look on his face was much too fun too look at. But yeah, he had bought the wardrobe. Neji needed his own clothes, instead of borrowing his. Deidara now turned to Sasuke too, knowing exactly what Itachi had bought except for his own present he just had of course. His pretty watch.

"..I can't accept that Sasuke.." Neji said, still amazed that he got this lots of clothes. He only needed Sasuke to say that those clothes were all his, and then he'd thank him. He just couldn't believe this. It was so much.

"Well you're gonna have to. I'm not bringing them back. They're yours." Sasuke said and smirked a little at Neji's reaction. Exactly what he wanted it to be.

Neji now smiled and then walked to Sasuke and kissed him full on the lips, slamming his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Thank you so much Sasuke." Neji said as he broke the kiss again, smiling broadly at Sasuke. "I couldn't even dream of such a present."

Itachi smiled.

"Well do you want to look at your new clothes now or do you want to wait for tonight and let us all go downstairs ago?" Itachi said, smirking now.

"Let's go downstairs, else I'm going to drool." Neji said, looking at Itachi with a smirk, still not releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "I'm glad you like it. Now tonight you can admire them some more, let's go downstairs." He said and kissed Neji's cheek before grabbed his hand and walking back down. Deidara practically jumped on Itachi's back now. "Carry me down, my incredible watch giver." He said and smirked.

Neji smiled and followed Sasuke, while Itachi let out an annoyed groan.

"Pff, next time I'll let you carry me." Itachi said and smirked, while he walked off the stairs too now.

"Fine. You weigh nothing anyhow." Deidara said once they got downstairs. Sasuke sat down on his chair again. "Your turn to pick a present Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded while Itachi sat Deidara down onto the couch and sat down himself too. Neji walked over to the gifts and then took one of them. This one seemed to be for Sasuke. He stood and gave it to him, smiling.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and looked at the present. This must be from Itachi, he recognized the wrapping paper. Sasuke unwrapped his gift and stared it. "Are you nuts? I thought you said I couldn't have another mobile phone." Sasuke said and smiled at his brother. This one was expensive too.

"Ah I know how gladly you wanted it." Itachi said, winking. "You'd better use it because I worked my ass of for it." Neji smiled at Sasuke but suddenly felt ashamed. The gifts that he had bought were so... small if you looked at those other presents.

"Thanks. Idiot. As if I wouldn't use a cell phone." Sasuke said and smirked, then stood up and hugged Itachi. "Ok, so which one now. Oh, here." Sasuke said and picked out a present for Itachi. He handed it to him. It was obvious what it was though. Flowers.

Itachi smiled while accepting them.

"Thanks." he said as he removed the little plastic wrapping around the flowers. "They are really nice. I'll put them in my room in a vase. Who's is it?"

Neji got red a bit, ashamed.

"It's mine." He said. "I'm sorry that it's so little.."

"It's alright Neji." Itachi said, smiling. "I feel honoured that you bought something for me, I know you don't have a lot of money."

Sasuke smiled at Neji. To think he even had the money to buy something. Deidara smiled at Itachi. "They're really pretty." He said, knowing it would make Neji feel better.

Neji smiled at Deidara. "Thanks." He said. Itachi stood and looked for something for someone else and then got something for Deidara. Obviously, those were flowers too. He gave them to Deidara and then sat down.

Deidara wrapped the paper of the flowers and smiled at Neji. "That's so nice you got me something too Neji. I love them." He said.

"I'm happy about that." Neji said, smiling. He bit his lip after. Shit. He really should have bought something better. Not that he was aware of that, but this was just.. embarrassing.

Sasuke noticed Neji and then kissed his cheek. "It's ok, just enjoy the presents." He softly said and smiled at Neji. He was sure everyone loved the gifts Neji bought them. Deidara admired his flowers a little longer and then got the next present. "Another one for you Neji." He said and handed Neji his present.

Neji accepted it with a smile and started to unwrap the gift and he came face to face with.. another box. He looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Did Sasuke buy something for him again?

Itachi looked at Sasuke and winked at him, knowing that Neji wouldn't see him do it.

Sasuke smirked and then looked at Neji. "Don't look at me." He said and laughed a little. Neji really could look stupid.

Neji frowned again and then opened the box. In there was a wallet. Neji smiled slightly. He didn't had money to put it in, but it was a nice gift. For if he once had money. He took it out of the box.

"I like it." He said with a smile. "This thing must be very expensive, it's from leather. Who's is it?"

"It's mine." Itachi said, smiling. "But you haven't found the real gift yet."

Neji looked at him, frowning. Then he looked into the box again, looking if he forgot something. But the box was empty. Then he looked at the wallet again. Would there be something in the wallet? He opened it and then, to his surprise, he found what Itachi meant.. 200 dollars. He stared at Itachi, open mouthed.

"Happy Christmas Neji." Itachi said with a smirk. "You should really close that mouth of yours."

Sasuke started laughing. "My god Neji, do you really have to make that face with every present you get?" Sasuke asked, still laughing. Deidara smiled at him, knowing for Neji, that was a lot of money.

"B-but do you have any idea how much money this is?" Neji asked Sasuke, still with big eyes.

Itachi kept smirking.

"Sasuke is right, that face looks ridiculous." He said, laughing a bit too.

"Yeah I know. Exactly 200 dollars Neji. You should smile, not look like you've just seen a pig with three heads." Sasuke said.

"..Well I'm really happy with it, but I just-" Neji started but was interrupted.

"Come on Neji, just pick another present." Itachi said, winking at him.

"Yeah Neji, the rest of us wants their presents too." Deidara said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke was still laughing slightly.

Neji smiled now and stood. He picked up a small box and looked at the name of it and then gave it to Deidara. He then sat down again, staring at the wallet in awe.

Sasuke now stopped laughing but still smirked at Neji. Deidara unwrapped his present, revealing a set of five DVD's.

"Oh I know these are yours Sasuke." He said and smirked at Sasuke.

"Well what did you expect?" Sasuke asked and smirked back.

"I haven't seen any of them, so thanks." Deidara said.

"You're welcome." Good, Deidara liked his present too. "Here, now you have mine." Deidara said. Itachi smirked as he watched this. Deidara and Sasuke liked each other. That was good, very good. Neji was still staring at his wallet by the way.

Deidara threw his present to Sasuke who unwrapped it. There were, in return, five DVD's in it.

"Oh, what a surprise." Sasuke said and smirked some more. "We just exchanged stuff." He said and started laughing as Deidara did the same. "But thanks, they're great." He said and Deidara nodded. Sasuke got up and got another present, then gave it to Itachi.

"How come I always pick you?" He asked.

"Because you love me." Itachi said with a smirk, while he accepted the gift. He unwrapped the packing paper of it and then saw that it were clothes. He unfolded one of them and saw that it was a white blouse. He looked at Deidara with an eyebrow pulled up as he saw that the rest was black.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked.

"Maybeeee." Deidara said and smirked at Itachi. He had bought the gift he had told Itachi he wanted to see him in. He figured it'd be sexy. Sasuke in the mean time pulled up an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course Itachi." He said. Itachi unfolded the rest and then snorted.

"A suit." Itachi said. "I could've known. Thanks." He placed a kiss on Deidara's lips. "I didn't had one. I'll put it on for you tonight." Neji looked at them smiling, after finally breaking eye contact with his wallet (not that it had eyes).

"Or now." He said. "I think that Deidara can't wait."

"Just three more presents. You can go play dress up after that." Sasuke said and smirked.

"You'd better put it on soon though." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows.

Itachi snorted and stood, taking a gift in his hands and looked for who it was.

"Ah, it's for you Sasuke." Itachi said and gave the little package to Sasuke. He already knew whose it was. Quite simple, since Sasuke already got a present from him and Deidara. He sat down again.

Sasuke smiled as he saw the small package. Neji even bought something special for him. He opened it and it revealed a little jewellery box. Sasuke opened it and smiled at the contents. It was a silver ring, a simple one. Was it really silver? It must've cost a fortune for Neji.

"It's pretty Neji. I love it." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

Neji smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. It really was a lot of money, but this was the least he could do for Sasuke. It was real silver after all.

"That's really sweet." Itachi said, smiling. He couldn't help but wonder where Neji got the money from. Sasuke stood and took a present in his hands and then gave it to Itachi. Itachi accepted it with a smile and as Sasuke sat down, he unwrapped it.

"Oh god.. Sasuke.." He moaned in annoyance as he saw what was standing on the box that he was holding now. A picture of a man with sunglasses on. Sasuke kept whining that he had to buy sunglasses. Sasuke started laughing after he had put on his new ring.

"I though you should have a pair." Sasuke said between his laughter. Deidara stared at the present curious. Itachi snorted and then took the sunglasses out of the package and put it on, looking at Sasuke.

"I feel ridiculous." He dryly said.

"Oh stop whining, it looks good on you." Sasuke said and smirked.

"It does Itachi. Now if only you had that suit on too." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows at Itachi again.

"Pff." Itachi said, smirking. "I get a whole change of my clothes, damn. Well let's get the new present. Thanks Sasuke." He winked at Sasuke and then got a new present and walked to Neji. "Here you are. The last one."

Neji smiled as he took it and felt that it was soft. Clothes again? He unwrapped the package and then frowned as he saw what was in it. Something black with.. white laces? He took it out of the package and when he lifted it up and saw what it was, Itachi burst out laughing now.

"Oh my god, Deidara!" He said, laughing. Neji stared at it in horror. A.. maids outfit?

"Deidara!" Sasuke said, almost falling of his chair. Damn, he had told Deidara he would love to see Neji wear something like that just a couple days ago. God this was embarrassing. Deidara started laughing too.

"You should go put it on Neji, Sasuke will love it, trust me." He said and smirked at both Neji as Sasuke.

"W-what?" Neji asked, red as a tomato now. He now got some knee high socks out of the package, with white laces too. Oh god... Itachi meanwhile, was laying on the floor because of his laughter. This was just too funny. The fact that Deidara bought it, that Sasuke liked it and the look on Neji's face, that combined together, was just priceless.

"Deidara! I do not! I..DAMMIT!" Sasuke said and buried his face in his hands. God this was so embarrassing. It wasn't meant for Deidara to actually buy it.

"Well you said you would like it, so there it is!" Deidara said and started laughing with Itachi.

"You actually like this?" Neji asked, with wide eyes, looking at Sasuke. Itachi snorted.

"Oh come on Neji, it would look great on you." He said. "Wait, what would you guys think of that we all put on some pretty clothes. I'll put on my new outfit, with sunglasses, Neji can put on his, Deidara and Sasuke can search in the changing box. We've got some pretty princess and robin hood clothes in there." He kept laughing.

"Are you nuts? Of course you would suggest that! You would actually look good!" Sasuke said, still embarrassed and red as a tomato.

"Aaww, but wouldn't you love to see Neji in his beautiful new outfit?" Deidara asked and then started laughing again.

"Sasuke, do you want to say that you don't want to dress up as a knight anymore?" Itachi asked, shocked. Neji snorted now, looking at Sasuke.

"I'd like to see you like that you know." He said, laughing softly.

"I stopped wearing those ages ago! Why are you all against me now? I'm not wearing the robin Hood outfit!" Sasuke said and continued hiding his face in his hands. Could this get any worse?

"Oh come on Sasuke, do it for me." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "Can't you put it on tonight?" He smirked at Sasuke.

"...Fine. But not with those two around! Go play dress up on yourself!" Sasuke said, still red like a tomato.

"Ok! Let's go Itachi! I'll be the princess, you'll be the...well the man in the suit!" Deidara said and laughed as he pulled Itachi with him. Itachi smirked as he followed Deidara upstairs, still laughing, quickly taking his sunglasses and suit with him. Neji looked at Sasuke, smirking now. He had forgotten about the maid suit already.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Neji asked, smirking.

"You mean what are 'you' waiting for. You got this lovely new outfit you know." Sasuke said and started smirking. He felt better now that his idiotic brother and boyfriend were gone.

"I'll only put that on if you're going to put on that knight thing." Neji said, smirking. "I'll even put 'this," he showed Sasuke a thong, out of the package, with a disgusted face, "on, if you do that for me." He kept smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Neji for a while, then suddenly got up and walked to a cabin. He pulled out a costume then turned to Neji.

"Get upstairs and fucking get dressed." He said. Damn he wanted to see Neji in that uniform. Neji snorted at Sasuke for a moment and then walked upstairs, taking the package with him. It would be fun, he already knew it. He hoped Sasuke would come ten minutes after or something, so he had time enough to put it on. As soon as he was upstairs, he undressed in Sasuke's room, until he was naked. Then he put on the thong, those knee high socks and finally, the dress. Damn that felt awkward. After some more minutes, Sasuke opened the door, standing in green leggings and a tight green shirt. He even had on some kind of hat. He smirked at Neji.

"Happy now?" He asked. This was so insane. Neji snorted.

"I thought you were going to put on a knight's costume?" Neji said as he started laughing. "What the hell are you wearing?" He was sitting on Sasuke's bed, laughing now. Damn, that really looked ridiculous.

"We don't have a knights costume, you are just deaf. Robin Hood wore 'this'...I used to wear them all the time when I was smaller.." Sasuke said. "And you have no right to laugh, have you looked in the mirror?"

"At least I look sexy." Neji said, smirking, and flipped his hair back.

"Hell yeah you do." Sasuke and walked to Neji, pushing him over onto the bed. "But right now, I think you should speak to me with ending your sentences with 'master'." He said and smirked.

"Oh?" Neji said as his smirk grew wider. "And why is that?" He teased Sasuke a little with refusing to say master the first time. He pushed Sasuke off him a little. "Am I not here to clean?"

"Yeah you are. For me. Maids always have a master." Sasuke said and pushed Neji on the bed. "So why don't you start cleaning hm." He said and smirked.

"But Master, that's not going to succeed if you're laying on top of me." Neji said, snorting a bit. Then he looked at Sasuke with an innocent look on his face, knowing that would turn Sasuke on.

Sasuke moaned a little and then got off Neji. "Then why don't you give me a little show of how you clean now." He said and smirked at Neji. Let's see what that would bring him.

Neji smirked as he took a piece of cloth of the ground now, and kneeled down at Sasuke's wardrobe.

"Well, like this of course." He said as he bent over and started to dust under the wardrobe. He smirked, because he knew Sasuke would be able to see his thong. Oh god, he was such a slut on certain moments. And he loved it.

Sasuke practically drooled all over himself as he saw how Neji's thong was covering... almost nothing. God and that pretty ass. He felt himself become excited by just this. "..Yes.. that's good.. what else can you do?" He asked.

"Everything you want me to do, 'Master'." Neji said, smirking a little, as he stood again and then pulled his hair loose, and let the tie fall upon the ground. "Oh, let me pick that up." He said and went through his knees and bowed a bit, leaning forwards, so his hair was hanging above the ground now, just before the collar of the dress, so Sasuke could look into it. He picked up the tie.

Sasuke swallowed. He shouldn't ruin this game too soon, because of an erection in a very, very, far to tight legging. "Why don't you come and clean your master then?" Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji looked at Sasuke, trying to hide his smirk. He was so easy. Neji stood.

"Of course Master." He said as he walked towards Sasuke, letting his hips swing a bit. "Where does the master wants to be cleaned?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Wherever I'm dirty." Sasuke said and smirked widely as he grabbed Neji's hips and pulled Neji on his lap.

"Oh!" Neji said, acting like he was surprised about this. He placed his legs at both sides of Sasuke's legs. His legs were easy to be seen now, but they were covered until just above his knees by the black knee highs. "Where would that be, sir?"

"Hmm, how about here." Sasuke said and pointed to his neck, putting his head back a little with a smirk. He held Neji's upper leg with his other hand. Damn this was hot.

Neji took a little tissue out of his pocket, probably belonged to the outfit, and then he breathed on it for a second.

"I don't think Master wants to be cold right?" He asked as he saw Sasuke looking. He then started to wipe Sasuke's neck a little with the tissue, letting his fingers press a little on stiff muscles in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke groaned a little, then let out a moan. Neji was good with his hands. After a while though, he threw away the tissue. "How about I don't want you to use those tools. Now clean me up." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"But where do I have to clean you up with then, Master?" Neji asked, looking innocent again. He put his hands in his lap and then moved a bit forwards, so his hand came into contact with Sasuke's groin. He then pulled it away again. "Excuse me, master, I had no intention of doing that. Can you forgive me?" He put his head low again, laughing from the inside.

Sasuke moaned a little. "..Of course I can forgive you. Now, why don't you put this filthy shirt off of your master and clean his chest hm." Sasuke said and put on his smirk again.

"Of course I will." Neji said, nodding. "Put you still haven't told me how, master." He let his hands slide under Sasuke's shirt, and he caressed the skin, while pushing Sasuke's shirt upwards.

"Well what wet thing would you use to clean if you don't have any tools?" Sasuke asked and smirked broadly as Neji pleasured him a little.

"You mean this, sir?" Neji asked as he pulled of Sasuke's shirt and licked Sasuke's chest softly, caressing Sasuke's right nipple with his tongue.

Sasuke moaned a little louder now. "..Y-yeah, that's what I mean.." He moaned. "Now make it s-super clean."

Neji started licking for a moment.

"Of course Master." He said, and then licked a bit harder. He then bit down all of sudden. He quickly let go and looked at Sasuke with big eyes. "Oh master, I'm so sorry. I beg for your forgiveness, I never planned on doing that."

Sasuke moaned and then pulled Neji on top of him. God Neji could make him so horny sometimes. "Just clean me, do whatever. Do what your master tells you to." He said.

"Of course Master." Neji said, smirking. "If you give me commands, I'll be happy to follow them up." He started licking and sucking on Sasuke's other nipple and then continued with the skin that he hadn't reached with his tongue. He made a routine over his skin, making circles with his tongue. He kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned as he looked at Neji. It looked so hot like this. "Why don't y-you remove my pants too...down t-there is something for you to clean too.." Sasuke moaned.

"Of course Master." Neji said, smirking, and then he started to pull of Sasuke's pants. "Oh sir, why aren't you wearing any underpants under it?" Neji asked, as he saw that Sasuke was only wearing those leggings. 'Oh my God.' Neji thought to himself, smirking. 'How did he manage to get into this thing?'

"Ah because I don't need underpants for the part you will clean for me now.." Sasuke moans softly as his erection is finally freed of those leggings, which were making his cock hurt.

"You mean this part sir?" Neji asked as he licked just above Sasuke's dick, caressing the soft, almost invisible little hairs there. He himself trimmed them away, but he loved to see those little hairs with others. He kissed on the skin now.

"Ah..! W-well.. not q-quite...maybe a l-little lower.." Sasuke moaned. God, Neji was so good with his tongue too. He knew Neji could make him come whenever he would want to.

"Here sir?" Neji asked as he licked a bit lower, where the hairs disappeared to make room for something bigger.. made of skin and muscles. He licked the whole length now and sucked a bit on the head.

Sasuke let out a loud moan. "God yes!" He panted. Damn, his erection had definitely been waiting for that.

"Say to me what to do, Master." Neji said and then licked the whole length again. He pulled away for a second. "Since I won't be able to speak."

"..Ah..f-fine...j-just lick it..c-clean it all the w-way with your mouth.." Sasuke moaned as his hips shot forward a little.

Neji nodded and licked around the shaft, then suddenly took the whole length in his mouth. He pushed it in further and further and when it hit the back of his throat he quickly pulled back, only to let it go into his mouth again.

Sasuke moaned loudly now and started panting. "..Ah..a-ah Neji..m-more.." Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back.

Neji deep throated and then softly let his teeth slide past Sasuke's shaft as he pulled it out again. He repeated his actions a few times.

Sasuke panted like mad now. God a little longer and he would come soon. But he wasn't planning on coming yet. No, he had to get Neji excited first. So he pulled Neji up by his hair and then threw him over. He moaned a little before recomposing himself. "..N-now, l-let's get some.. hn.. w-work done on you.." Sasuke panted.

"Shouldn't I continue sir?" Neji asked.

"Oh no N-Neji. I will have s-some fun with you now." Sasuke answered and traced his hands up to Neji's legs.

"Oooh.. you are spoiling me, Master." Neji said, placing his hands on both sides of his head. Sasuke stared at Neji with his mouth open for a while. God, that looked so damn...hot.. and sexy and.. horny. Damn Neji for being so attractive! Sasuke now started kissing Neji's collarbone as he pulled up the dress a little, massaging Neji's legs.

Neji moved his legs a little, and moaned softly. He tried to think of something to say but he only could think of ridiculous comments, so he kept quiet. Apart from the moaning. He could feel himself becoming more and more excited.

Sasuke now stopped the kissing and pulled up Neji's dress even more, revealing Neji's thong in which everything could be seen. Sasuke smirked. "Well, what do we have here? A lot more there then one would expect someone in a dress would have hm." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"I wear it because the lines of my underwear wouldn't be pretty on my dress." Neji panted, looking at Sasuke through half lidded eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he let a finger trail over Neji's organ, which he could perfectly see pressed into the pretty thong.

"No you're right. This one is so much better." He said.

"Everything for my master." Neji gasped now. Damn it, Sasuke should just undress him and take him right there.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed the whole package Neji had in his thong and started rubbing it more roughly. He then kissed Neji full on the lips, pressing his tongue inside of Neji's mouth.

Neji let out a hard moan as Sasuke did this and spread his legs a little. Damn it, because of the game he couldn't do something else then kiss back. Well, not that he minded.. but he'd happily throw his arms around Sasuke's neck and turn him around now.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" Sasuke said as he broke the kiss and smirked. He then released Neji's bulge and slowly pulled down the thong, revealing a really hard organ of Neji's. Sasuke smirked even more as he threw the thong away.

Neji let out a relieved sigh as Sasuke finally got the damned thong off.

"I do, M-Master." Neji moaned.

Sasuke now slowly slid the dress down until it reached Neji's waist. He licked over both Neji's nipples once and then started rubbing them slowly.  
Neji let his head fall back.  
"Oh.. s-sir.. don't tease me.. ah.. please.." Neji gasped, still having his arms beside his head.  
"Am I then? I thought teasing was more something like this." Sasuke said and smirked as he started swirling his finger around Neji's erection, almost touching it, but going away from it once he got close.

"Oh.. p-please.. Master please.." Neji begged now, gasping and moaning.

"Please what my lovely maid?" Sasuke asked as he swirled behind Neji's balls, touching his sensitive spot like he had done before, but then making his fingers move away again.

"Ah! Ooh.. p-please.. Sasuke-sama.. ah.. t-touch me further.. I b-beg you.." Neji gasped. The way he was addressing Sasuke only aroused him more.

Sasuke smirked at hearing his new nickname. They would have to keep that in the running. "What was that? Where do you want me to touch you?" Sasuke asked as he licked over Neji's nipple again and softly let his finger move over Neji's cock, from base to tip.

Neji groaned now.

"..Ah.. d-down my.. oh.. p-please.." Neji gasped as he gripped the mattress now. He noticed that he was still wearing the knee highs.

"Down your what? Dear Neji, you have to be a little more specific." Sasuke said and moved back from tip to base then over Neji's balls, softly rubbing them for a while and then over Neji's spot, right to his entrance, where he stopped to massage Neji.

"..O-on my spot.. ah.. p-please Master.. hn.. I'll d-do anything.." Neji moaned. Damn that bastard. He groaned. He had to stop himself from touching himself now.

"On what spot Neji? Be more specific or I'll have to punish you by skipping that spot." Sasuke said. "Now which one? This one?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed the entrance. "Or this one?" He now rubbed Neji's spot. "Or maybe this?" He rubbed Neji's balls. "Or this one after all?" Sasuke asked as he let his finger slide over Neji's erection.

"..Oh p-please.. ah.. between m-my entrance.." Neji panted, feeling his face heating up. "..A-and.. you know.. hn.." Bastard, bastard, bastard.

"And your what Neji? These maybe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he started massaging Neji's balls. He knew Neji would flip out right about now.

"P-please! Behind it!" Neji gasped now, feeling tears of anger springing into his eyes since he was getting crazy of the teasing. He was so in need..

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so." Sasuke said and suddenly turned Neji around, pulled his ass up and started massaging the spot between his entrance and balls roughly. He knew that the sudden touch would be heaven for Neji.

Neji sighed and moaned as he finally got what he wanted. He did feel a bit like a dog or something now, but whatever, it was his role at the moment right. He smirked at that thought.

After a while of pleasing Neji, Sasuke turned Neji around again as he kept massaging the spot. He then pushed up Neji's ass with his knees and without warning, pushed into Neji. "..N-now how d-does that feel?" He asked and smirked as he kept his thumbs on Neji's spot.

Neji let out a whimper.

"..I-it feels.. ah.. g-good.. Master.. ah!" Neji moaned.

"..H-how about you s-start screaming my name s-soon.. hn..?" Sasuke moaned as he started thrusting into Neji softly, massaging Neji's spot in the same pace.

"..I wi.. ah! I w-will.. Sasuke-s-sama.. ah.. hn.." Neji gasped, moving his head from the left to the right. It would be so Sasuke to say that he wasn't allowed to do that. Sasuke was perfectly playing his role, as well was Neji.

"W-what are you d-doing with t-that head of yours N-Neji? I would l-like you...t-to show me how m-much you appreciate this.. hn.. ah.." Sasuke moaned as he started moving faster and deeper into Neji, touching Neji's spot more and harder too.

"..I a-am.. ah.. t-thank you M-Master.. ah.. hn.. oh.. I d-don't deserve such g-good.. ah.. treatment.." Neji gasped. He grinned from the inside. He knew Sasuke would react to that.

"..Oh.. hn...b-but you do...N-now what was my n-name again? Or s-should I punish y-you.. ah..?" Sasuke moaned as he pushed into Neji as deep as he could, as fast as he could now. He pushed onto Neji's spot hard.

Neji let out a scream of pleasure.

"..Oh! ..S-Sasuke-sama.. ah.. please.. hng.." Neji moaned and put his legs around Sasuke's waist all of sudden. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

"..W-what's.. hn...t-that? Going against.. m-my will huh...w-well then...p-punishment for you.. ah.." Sasuke moaned as one of his hands roamed to Neji's erection and started stroking it violently. "..L-Let's see how l-long you can c-cope with this.." Sasuke moaned as he pushed into Neji just as violent, as well as pushing onto Neji's spot like mad. Neji would go crazy from everything he would feel now.

Neji let out a few hard moans now.

"Oh p-please.. ah.. M-Master.. Sasuke-sama.. ah.." Neji moaned. "..P-please.. d-don't torture me s-so.. ah.."

"..W-what's that? Oh.. n-no hn...N-Neji.. this is t-the punishment.. and.. ah.. y-you will have to.. hn.. ah...d-deal.. hn.. with it.." Sasuke moaned as he kept everything up. He was getting close to his own orgasm though.

Neji's breathing started to go quicker and quicker. He kept panting and moaning, and whimpering. This was so much.. too much.

"..I'm g-going.. ah.. g-going to come.. ah.. S-Sasuke-sama!" He yelped now, and finally had his sweet release. Oh god..

As Neji's inner walls closed on his cock and Neji screamed out his name like that, Sasuke too came with a loud moan as he pushed far into Neji, coming inside of him. He panted as he made a little more thrusts and then dropped himself down onto Neji.

"..T-that.. ah.. w-was great.. M-Master.." Neji panted. With a snort he suddenly saw that Sasuke was still wearing that ridiculous hat.

"..Y-yeah...you be.. hn.. t-thankful for your.. m-master.." Sasuke panted back as he softly rolled off of Neji. God, Neji even wore his dress halfway and his socks were still on.

"..I a-am sir.." Neji moaned as he looked at Sasuke with a soft smile.

Sasuke smiled back at Neji, panting. "..T-the dress...is.. hn..s-still on.." He panted.

"..Y-your hat is.. hn.. s-still on." Neji said, grinning a bit.  
Sasuke touched his head now. "..D-damn.. you're r-right...w-we must've l-looked ridiculous.." Sasuke moaned and smirked a little too.

"..Yeah we d-did.." Neji said and snorted. "Especially y-you.."

"..Y-you're the one with t-the dress half.. o-on and t-those socks.." Sasuke said and laughed a little offended.

"Like w-we said. hn.. I look sexy.. you l-look ridiculous." Neji said, smirking.

"..Y-you looked sexy.. w-with the dress on...now it's a.. b-belt or something." Sasuke said and turned on his side, smirking at Neji.

"S-so?" Neji asked, looking offended. "I'm s-still sexy." He smirked.

"Of course you a-are." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the lips softly.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. Then he sighed. "Let's s-sleep Robin Hood."

"Forget my new name a-already?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he pulled the covers up.

"I won't g-give you that pleasure laddie." Neji said, smirking. He quickly pulled off the dress but he let the socks rest.

"Laddie? I went from m-master and Sasuke-sama to laddie? Damn, what did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he put of the hat and lay down on his back, waiting for Neji to lay with him.

Neji snorted as he laid down against Sasuke.

"Nothing." Neji said, snorting.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and closed his eyes. "Good. I figured." He said and smirked, then kissed Neji on the head. "Night Neji." He softly said.

"Goodnight." Neji said, smiling. He was happy.

* * *

**A/N: What better way is there to celebrate Christmas?**


	11. A broken window

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**ItaHinaSasu:** So you can see, you think you know someone, but you find out you don't! And yes, it was sweet. We liked the idea of letting those four give each other presents and just be a family.

**UchihaHyuuga:** I share your opinion ;)

**NejiDemon:** They are made for each other, that's what it is XD

**Hanai-kun:** Seriously, I think you should get an award for being the most funny and nice reviewer on whole fanfiction! I love your reviews, I get very happy of them! And yeah, 'Master' Robin Hood knows his place, as well does Neji ;) And yes, that was the hidden message in the chapter, the fact that Neji bought something expensive for Sasuke, he gave up something important from himself to give to someone he loves.. it's romantic :D

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** A broken window**

* * *

At the end of the holiday, Sasuke went to school again and Itachi worked, as always. Neji was all alone at the moment and was doing nothing in particular. He suddenly heard something downstairs. Thinking that it was Sasuke, he walked downstairs, to greet him. Sasuke often came home during school, because he had a break or because he didn't feel like going to school anymore. Smirking, Neji walked off the stairs. Then he walked into the kitchen and frowned. The.. window was broken. Neji looked around, searching for a football or something that might have hit the window. He walked into the living room, looking around. He saw no one.

Suddenly the door to the living room closed with a bang. "Well hello Neji. Long time no see." Came a very familiar voice.

Neji turned around and then recognised Aoi. He quickly backed away from there.

"..What are you doing here?" He asked, as fear gripped his heart. He walked backwards, looking around for something to hit Aoi with.

Aoi smirked at Neji as he took a rag and grabbed a bottle. He started putting some of the stuff on the rag. "I came to get you Neji. Wasn't that obvious?" Aoi asked with a smirk.

Neji stared at the bottle. Oh god.. chloroform.. Neji knew where this was going to lead to. He quickly took a sprint and shoved Aoi out of the way, opening the door, and ran towards the kitchen, where he opened the back door. But Aoi just pushed the door shut again, leaving Neji in the kitchen. He then slowly walked up to Neji, still with the smirk on his face and the rag in his hand. Neji walked backwards and then quickly opened a drawer, getting a knife out of it, and held it before him as a weapon.

"Stay there!" He yelled at Aoi, clearly afraid.

"Oh but you wouldn't dare to kill me now would you? You wouldn't wanna go to jail." Aoi said and then knocked the knife out of Neji's hand, pushing the cloth onto Neji's mouth as he pushed Neji against the counter.

Neji let out a protesting moan as he gave Aoi another shove, panic obvious in his eyes. He held his breath as he felt himself becoming slightly dizzy because of the sickening sweet taste. Aoi now grabbed Neji's hair and held his face into the rag. "You can't hold your breath forever Neji. Just relax. You used to relax in my arms before." Aoi said and still smirked.

Neji started struggling as hard as he could, since he had a lot of difficulty now to not breath again. But Aoi was still as strong as he was before. He let out a desperate whimper as he was forced to take a breath.

"See? Relax Neji, it's all ok. You'll be fine if you just breathe." Aoi said and started pulling Neji out of the house.

Neji was barely able to walk as he felt Aoi drag him out of the house. He breathed in and out now as he was starting to get weaker and weaker. His body slowly got limp.

"That's it Neji. You'll be ok." Aoi said and put Neji in the back of his car. He then got in himself, and drove off.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke came home. "Honey I'm home!" He yelled and smirked. He hung up his coat and walked inside of the house. Hm, no Neji. Where could he be? He walked upstairs and checked the rooms, but Neji wasn't there. 'Maybe in the garden.' Sasuke thought and walked to the kitchen. A broken window? What the...Where was Neji? "Neji? Neji!? NEJI!?" Sasuke yelled, started to panic. He wasn't home, something had happened. Sasuke ran to the telephone and dialled Itachi's number. It couldn't be...that that Aoi had gotten him.. right?

"Uchiha Itachi speaking." You could hear at the other side of the line. Itachi always immediately picked up his phone

"Oh god!" Sasuke yelled, putting a hand to his mouth. He noticed a knife on the floor. God what had happened? Was Neji ok? What should he do?

"What?" Itachi said at the other side of the line. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"..Neji.. he...he's gone.. and.. fuck, Itachi come home." Sasuke said panicking. He had no clue of what to do now.

"What?" Itachi asked. "Don't you know where he is." You could hear that Itachi was standing up now and walking out of a room.

"No! I think Aoi took him...Itachi the window is broken...and there's a knife on the floor!" Sasuke yelled as he practically ran outside to see if Neji was there.

"What?!" Itachi yelled, shocked. "There's no blood on it right?"

"..N-no I don't think so...But he's not here Itachi. He's just gone..." Sasuke said as he got back inside to look through the house again.

"..Are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I'm sure.. He's not here...Itachi he's just not here." Sasuke said as he looked everywhere but found no one. God, Neji had to be ok.

"Did you try his mobile phone already?" Itachi asked, sounding concerned. He was stepping into his car now.

"No. But I don't know if he has that on him...He normally.. doesn't." Sasuke said, running to his room and looking for Neji's cell phone. He had given his old one to Neji, since Neji had to sell his own for the presents on Christmas. Sadly though, it was on the night desk. "...It's still here.." Sasuke said disappointed.

"..Shit.." Itachi muttered. You could hear him starting to drive. "..Should we go to the police? Although you only can report someone as missing when he or she has been gone for twenty four hours."

"I don't know.. but it's not missing right? It's a kidnap." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hand. Dammit.

"The problem is that we don't know." Itachi said. "We don't know for sure if that's what happened."

"But the window's broken! And there's a knife on the floor!" Sasuke yelled angry and confused.

"Sasuke I can't help that, but that's what the cops will tell us." Itachi said. "We don't have any proof."

"..I don't care, Neji's in danger.." Sasuke said. "..Come home.."

"I'm already in my car Sasuke." Itachi said, sighing. Damn. Why did this have to happen?

"..I'm scared of what Aoi wants.." Sasuke said, not wanting to hang up the phone. And he really was scared of it. He knew what people like that could do.  
"..Let's try to not think of that.." Itachi muttered. He didn't wanted to think of that. Who knows what Aoi would want of Neji.

"I can't help it...Itachi please come home soon." Sasuke said. He didn't know what else to do but wait for his brother now.

"I will." Itachi said. "I'll hang up the phone for now and I'll be home in fifteen minutes, kay?"

"Ok.. Hurry." Sasuke said as he layed down on his bed. He needed a drink right now.. but he couldn't take one. Not with Neji in danger.

"I will." Itachi said. "Bye." He said and then hung up the phone, only to drive home with full speed.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji was waking up. He felt that what he was laying on, was soft. Where was he..? Why was his head throbbing so much? Neji tried to focus, as he felt that he still was dizzy. He let out a soft moan and tried to stretch his body, but then noticed.. that he couldn't move his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying on a bed. That explained the softness of it. Neji tried to move his arms again, and then came to the horrible conclusion that his arms were tied to the bedpost. He then realised with a shock that he had been in this room before. It was the room where Aoi had kept him for a year. He gasped, out of fear. That was true.. Aoi had chloroformed him.. and had taken him with him. God.. this couldn't be happening.

At that moment, the door opened and Aoi walked in. "Oh? Are we awake? Good." He said and immediately started smirking as he closed the door and walked towards Neji.

"G-Get away from me!" Neji now yelled in fear, trying to crawl back a bit on the bed, but it was impossible. Would Sasuke know? Oh god..

"Oh Neji, don't be scared. I won't do anything to you now that I finally got you back. Although you do look very inviting like this." Aoi said and stroke over Neji's legs, which were also bound to the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Neji yelled, feeling more scared then ever. His legs had been bound to the bed, spread. Neji felt very vulnerable like this.. but that was logical. He was.

"Poor Neji. Don't you remember what we do to boys that can't keep their mouths shut?" Aoi asked as he pulled Neji's face back on his hair once he reached it.

"..P-Please don't hurt me.." Neji softly said now, staring into Aoi's eyes fearfully.

"Then don't raise your voice at me Neji." Aoi said and let his hand travel from Neji's head to his chest, then go under Neji's shirt. "Still so pretty hm." He said.

Neji let out a whimper and moved his head away.

"..Why are you so obsessed with me?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Who wouldn't be obsessed with this body Neji. And you should be happy. No one will stay with you other then me." Aoi said and turned Neji's head back.

"..I hate you.." Neji whispered now. "..I love someone else." There. He had said it.

"Really now? And how do you know he loves you too hm? I'm the only who will love you Neji." Aoi said and made his hand move even further down Neji's body.

"Stop touching m-me!" Neji squeaked now. He started to struggle against the ropes now. He knew it was useless though. Aoi always tied him up very tightly.

Aoi now suddenly hit Neji's cheek. "What did I say about you raising your voice!?" He yelled, furious now.

"P-please stop it!" Neji yelled, not daring to move anymore. He was so scared..

"Stop yelling then Neji love." Aoi said as he grabbed Neji's face and made him look into his eyes. He just stared at Neji intensely.

Neji stared back into Aoi's eyes and saw the craziness in them.

"..Let me go.." He tried. He was almost begging.

"Now why would I do that? No Neji, you will be here for me and me only." Aoi said and let Neji's face go roughly. "Now, I will be back here later to give you something to eat. And maybe we'll have a little fun like we did in the old days." Aoi started smirking again.

Neji swallowed as he let Aoi's words sink in.

"...Aren't you going to untie me?" He softly asked.

"No. Not right now. You see, I can't have you try and climb out of windows or sneak out of this room hm." Aoi said. Last time, Neji had escaped through a window.

"..Can't you tie me to a chair then..?" Neji asked, as he felt all his hopes melt away. He wouldn't be able to escape this time.

"Stop whining. I make the rules here remember. Now, just so you keep that pretty mouth of yours closed, I have something pretty for you." Aoi said and picked up a piece of tape, ripping a part off.

"..Please don't.." Neji softly said, as he already saw what was happening. How much would Aoi treat him like a prisoner?

"You've done it to yourself Neji. You should be thankful that I even want you back. Now, see you tonight." Aoi said and put the tape over Neji's mouth.

Neji looked at Aoi sadly now, but still scared. He knew there was no escaping now. He closed his eyes against the tears now. Sasuke wouldn't find him since he never bothered to tell Sasuke where Aoi lived.. it was hopeless.

That moment, Aoi left the room, leaving Neji alone to indulge in his own fears.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Itachi were at home, exhausted. The entire day had been at the police station, explaining everything they knew, trying to get the police to search for Neji. They had the police to put out a search group, but no one knew where to look or what had happened. Sasuke was now taking something to drink and then walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Itachi. He looked down and put his glass down. His lip was trembling a little as tears filled his eyes. He didn't wanna cry, but finally let it all out after holding it in all day. He started crying uncontrollable as he pulled up his feet. Neji was gone.. Neji could be hurt...Neji.. could engaged in the same world he had once been in.

"..Oh Sasuke.." Itachi softly said as he put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, looking at him full of compassion. He knew that this was hard for Sasuke..

Sasuke swung his arms around Itachi's neck. "..T-they have to.. f-find him.. Itachi.. t-they.. N-Neji.." Sasuke sobbed as tears streamed down his face. It was so hard and he couldn't drink it away at a time like this.. not now.

"..They will.." Itachi shushed. "Shh.. they will find him.. don't be afraid.." He doubted it himself, he realised, while biting his lip. He held Sasuke close now. He didn't knew if they'd find Neji.. He could only hope for it.

"..B-but he...could.. y-you know.. and t-then.. and I...I want him home.." Sasuke cried as he held onto Itachi even tighter. Neji had to come back.. he just had to.

"..I want him to come home too.." Itachi softly said as he held Sasuke even closer. He hoped that Neji would be safe.. that he'd.. survive it..

"..I d-don't want him to.. g-go through the s-same thing as m-me.." Sasuke sobbed as he now buried his face in Itachi's neck, making it wet with his tears. He didn't care right now though.

"He won't Sasuke.. he definitely won't.." Itachi said. What Sasuke had gone through was different.. a lot more different then what Neji would have to face now.

"..B-but it's similar...It's.. I...m-maybe not exactly...I'm s-scared." Sasuke sobbed.

"..I know Sasuke.." Itachi sighed. "I know.."

"..I d-don't w-wanna think of it...a-anymore.. Make it s-stop.." Sasuke cried as he clenched himself to Itachi even more.

"You know I can't.." Itachi softly muttered. "..I'll let some pizza come and we'll watch a movie or something.. might Neji come back, he'll ring the bell and then we'll be there as soon as possible."

"..I h-hate this...I want N-Neji.." Sasuke sobbed softly as he stopped crying a little.

"I know Sasuke.. I want him back too." Itachi said, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..W-we shouldn't have l-let him alone.." Sasuke sobbed as he relaxed in Itachi's arms. He always would eventually.

"We couldn't know this would happen Sasuke.." Itachi said. "Who would have thought that the idiot actually came in?"

"..B-but Neji told me.. H-he told me.. he w-would come through the window...I s-should've listened.." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi was silent now, not knowing what to say. Neji even knew..? That was horrible..

"..I'm s-sorry..." Sasuke sobbed as he pulled back a little and dried his tears.

"You couldn't help it." Itachi said. "He would've gotten him anyway.. if that Aoi guy really is that crazy, he would've found an other way."

"..I'm s-still sorry.." Sasuke said.

"Don't be.." Itachi said, sighing softly. "..Let's try to think of something else.."

Sasuke nodded, though he knew he wasn't gonna be able to until Neji was save at home. "..Thank you.." Sasuke said. He was so grateful his older brother was there. Always there for him.

"You're welcome Sasuke.." Itachi said, slightly smiling. "..Well let's go and fetch that pizza." He stood now. They both needed distraction. The pizza and a good movie would be good for that.

Not that they'd stop thinking of Neji for even a second. Because in their hearts, they were with him. The whole time.

* * *

That evening, Aoi walked into Neji's room with a smirk. "How are you love? Ready to eat?" He asked as he walked towards Neji, a bowl of food in his hand.

Neji looked at Aoi, glaring at him. He couldn't really do something else since he was still bound to the bed and there was tape on his mouth. He didn't really understand why he had it on his mouth anyway, the windows were closed so no one'd hear him if he tried to scream.

Aoi put down the bowl and then ripped of the tape roughly. "How's that? Now open your mouth so you can eat." He said and put some meat on the fork.

Neji let out a soft wince when the tape was ripped off. Then he turned his head away.

"I won't let you feed me." Neji snapped. He wasn't hungry anyway. He only was a bit thirsty.

"Oh? Well I guess you will starve in a few days then. I take it you don't want a drink either?" Aoi said as he put the fork down.

"..I do want to drink.." Neji muttered. "But I want to sit up then first."

"Well how about I loosen your arms then for a second. I take it you need a pee too hm." Aoi said and smirked. He put another empty bowl on the night desk and started untying the ropes on Neji's arms.

Neji glared at Aoi but didn't complain when Aoi loosened the ties around his wrists.

"I don't understand why I can be loosened when I have to drink and not when I have to eat." He muttered.

"Ah well you see Neji, that's for you to guess and for me to know hm." Aoi said and smirked as he suddenly put a glass of water against Neji's lips, pulled his hair so his head got pulled back and made Neji drink it.

Neji glared at Aoi while his hands moved to grab the glass when he started drinking it. He knew that Aoi was only doing this because he thought it was hot that Neji was drinking or eating out of Aoi's hands. That was a reason for himself to not do it.

Aoi held onto the glass anyhow, smirking as now Neji's hands slightly grabbed his. He then pulled the glass away. "Now, I take it you need to pee hm." He said.

"..Yes." Neji said, looking at Aoi. "Are you going to lead me to the toilet again or..?" He didn't felt like stripping almost naked before the eyes of Aoi. He hoped he could just go into the bathroom, do what he had to do and then get into the room again. He couldn't escape from the bathroom anyway.

"No Neji. I brought you your own personal toilet. I won't let you out of here this time." Aoi said and handed Neji the empty bowl with a grin.

Neji looked at it for a moment and then bowed a bit to untie his legs from the bed. That fucking bastard. He'd better not look.

"..I won't escape from the bathroom you know." Neji said.

"Oh of course not. But I won't take the risk." He said and then grabbed Neji's hands. "Those will be tight up the entire time Neji." He said strict.

"How on earth do I have to pee then?" Neji asked, looking at Aoi with a frown. He really was crazy.

"You figure that out hm." Aoi said as he pushed the bowl into Neji's hands. He smirked broadly.

"..Aoi.. just get me to the toilet ok.." Neji said, glaring at Aoi. He put the bowl aside now. "You know as good as I do that I can't pee like this." He started untying the ties around his ankles again.

Aoi stood up now and hit Neji in the face as he had done before. "You do as I say Neji! You keep those ropes tied and if you don't want to pee, then don't do your needs!" Aoi yelled, furious again.

"Stop hitting me! You know that I can't pee if my legs are tied!" Neji yelled back. The slap didn't even hurt. He now grabbed the bowl and tossed it at Aoi's head. That'd teach him.

Aoi now gave out a roar and grabbed Neji's arms. He bound them to the bed again and once he was done, he sat down between Neji's legs and started unbuttoning his pants. "Now you shut up Neji! You are mine and I will show you!" He yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Well NejiDemon, happy now? :( Haha, kidding ;)**

* * *


	12. Torture

**Chapter 12: Torture**

* * *

**Review repleys: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**RannvaNiclasen:** I fear so ;) And it doesn't matter, no one has time enough to review every time right?

**UchihaHyuuga:** Here's the update!

**ItaHinaSasu:** I don't think it's a pity Neji's pretty, hehe. And yeah, we could actually use your idea, but that would be like a horror ;)

* * *

"No!" Neji yelled as panic struck him. "Aoi please! Don't! I thought you loved me!" He knew that it was useless, but he could try. This just couldn't happen again.

"Oh I do! And I will show you! Now shut your mouth!" Aoi yelled as he pulled down Neji's pants and ripped them at one side so he could throw it away. He then started unbuttoning his own pants.

"I won't shut up! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed now, as he struggled against the ropes. He was so afraid now. He had to get out of here. He just 'had' to!

Aoi hit Neji's face with his fist now and put his pants down a little. He then grabbed Neji's hips tightly, bruising the skin and smirked. "'Now' you can scream for me." He said and then pushed into Neji all the way.

And Neji did scream. It hurt so much, the way Aoi entered him. Sasuke always did it soft, and if he did it rough for once, he was sure that Neji was excited. But now Neji wasn't excited. He was scared as hell.

"S-stop it!" He yelled, starting to cry. "STOP!"

"N-no Neji!" Aoi yelled and then started thrusting into Neji with full force, making Neji hit the bed roughly everytime he pushed in.

Neji felt his whole body shook, the moments Aoi pushed into him. He felt how Aoi tore his entrance apart, he felt it burning. It pricked and burned, it hurt so much. He tried to stretch his legs more, but the ropes prevented him from doing it. God it hurt so much.

"..P-please Aoi.. I beg you.." He sobbed. "..I'll d-do everything.. hng.. stop hurting m-me.."

"You a-asked for it!" Aoi yelled as he pounded into Neji over and over, moaning loudly. He could feel Neji's blood rush out of his ass, but Aoi didn't care.

Neji clenched his eyes shut against the pain and tried to think of something else as Aoi kept going. He felt himself becoming dizzy and he laid his head back, moaning in pain. He hoped it would be over soon. And it didn't take long before Aoi moaned even louder and pushed hard into Neji, coming inside of him. He panted once his orgasm was over and then got off the bed, cleaning his cock. "Well Neji. That's what you get for not doing what I say. You got that love?" Aoi said completely calm again now.

Neji looked at Aoi, panting from the pain. He nodded now, since he didn't wanted this to happen again. His entrance hurt so much and it felt like the blood wouldn't stop coming.

"Good boy. Then maybe next time you will think twice before speaking against me. If you need to pee now, you will have to do it on the bed. Good night Neji." Aoi said and smirked as he got the food and water with him and then left the room. He had gotten what he wanted.

Neji broke down into sobbings now. He was so stupid. Why hadn't he just done what Aoi said? But he knew the answer already.. he was too proud to do what Aoi wanted. And now he knew what happened if he didn't obey.

* * *

A week of torture later, Neji was still on his spot on the bed. He did what he had to do in the small bowl every day and he let himself be fed by Aoi. He had the idea that he didn't had an ass anymore now. A joint of fear shot through him as he heard the door being unlocked. He couldn't say anything though, since he still had the tape on his mouth.

The door slowly opened, but instead of revealing Aoi, it revealed another person. Around Neji's age, with long black hair. He stared at Neji in shock as he spotted him and his hands, which were still on the door, started shaking. "..W-who..? What is..?" The boy stuttered.

Neji felt a wave of shame going over him, since he was still naked. Some sheets had been tossed over his waist, but that didn't take away the fact that he was naked. But.. who was this? What was he doing here?

The boy swallowed. "..W-what is this...? Who are you..?" He asked as he walked towards Neji, hands before his mouth. What was going on here?

Neji looked at the boy confused. Who on earth was this..? Would he help him? Neji let out a muffled moan, as if to tell the guy to release him. He tugged at the ropes on his arms to even underline this.

The boy just stared at Neji for a while, before softly trying to pull off the tape on Neji's mouth. "..W-who are you?" The boy stuttered once he finally got it loose.

"..I'm Neji.." Neji muttered, as he looked at the boy. "..Who are you? What are you doing here?" He really wanted to know now.

"..Err..I..I'm Haku..I'm visiting...What is going on? Who did this..? Why are you..? I don't understand.." Haku said as he stared at Neji both scared and sympathetically.

"..I.. well.. I take it that you know Aoi..?" Neji asked, frowning a bit at Haku. "..Where is he anyway?"

"..He's getting something from the garage...Why..He didn't..do this right..?" Haku asked.

"..He did.." Neji swallowed. "..He well.. I had something with him more then a year ago and well.. he became obsessed with me and locked me up here.. I escaped for two months but since a week he kidnapped me again." He muttered, not looking Haku in the eyes.

"..B-but..but Aoi he's..I...Aoi's not like that.." Haku said shocked. Would Aoi really do something like that?

"..I thought so too." Neji muttered. "..Can you.. release me?" He looked at Haku hopefully.

"..I..I yes but.." Haku stopped as he heard footsteps again. "He's coming again...I can't help you now, but I'll get you out of here..." Haku said, afraid Aoi might do something to both of them if he didn't get out now.

"..Then you have to put the tape on my mouth again, else he'll suspect something." Neji said, sadly.

"I will..but I'll get you out of here.." Haku said and then put the tape on Neji's mouth. "I won't leave you here." Haku said and then practically ran out the door and shut it. What should he do now?

"I'm home Haku!" Aoi's voice sounded now.

"..O-ok!" Haku said as he shakily locked the door. He then walked into the living room. God what should he do? Was Aoi really..keeping someone hostage?

"I got some sandwiches too." Aoi said, as he saw Haku. He smiled at him and then kissed him on the mouth.

Haku let Aoi kiss him and couldn't help but still like it. How could someone like Aoi do this? "Good. Then let's go." Haku said and pulled Aoi with him. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He knew he had to help Neji, but he just had no idea how. And he didn't wanna turn Aoi in either. They had spend far too much time together to just let it drop.

"Let's go to where?" Aoi asked as he laughed. "The sandwiches are in the kitchen."

"Ah w-well..I thought we could go to the park.." Haku said nervously as he held Aoi's hand. Dammit...why did this have to happen? Things were going so great between them.

"That's fine with me." Aoi said, still smiling at Haku. "Is something wrong?"

"No..No I'm fine. Let's go get those sandwiches." Haku said and smiled back at Aoi. He hesitated for a while but then gave him a kiss on the lips. If he wanted to help Neji, keeping Aoi a friend would be best. And frankly...he still wanted Aoi..the Aoi he knew.

A couple of days later, Neji was still laying in the bed. His whole body hurt and pricked.. he had the terrible feeling that he was getting ill. He felt like everything was infected. He sighed. Haku still hadn't come back. He was sure that he wouldn't anyway.. This time, he'd die in here, he was sure of it. No matter how hard he begged Aoi, every night he was being taken. And it was taking his toll now. He was getting weaker every day. This was going wrong.

At that moment, the door opened again. Neji was sure it was Aoi again. "..Neji?" Haku turned around the corner and quickly got in the room, closing the door. He walked to Neji and removed the tape, trying to do it was softly as he could.

"..Hey.." Neji softly said after the tape had been removed, looking at Haku. So he did come.

"..Hey...How are you? You don't look so good..I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but I can't come here when Aoi's around.." Haku said.

"..Where is he now then?" Neji asked, looking at Haku. Did Haku just enter the house?

"He's working. I'm sleeping here tonight so he told me I could stay here today.." Haku explained. "But how are you? Are you ok?"

"..To be honest, I'm not.." Neji softly said. "..I feel very weak."

Haku swallowed. "..I can get that." He put a hand on Neji's forehead. "..You're burning.." Haku said and sighed. "..I guess I'll talk to Aoi today then.."

"..You don't have to.." Neji muttered. "..I just.. need a doctor.. all my wounds are infecting, especially my.. well you know.. entrance.. "

"..Yeah...But I will have to talk to Aoi then Neji...I can't just let you go..He'll probably follow you again..So I'll try to talk to him so he'll let you go..and if he doesn't..I'll call the police.." Haku said softly.

"..Are you his boyfriend?" Neji asked, looking at Haku concerned. He shifted a little because his legs were sleeping, and winced softly as his bruised body shifted. It hurt.

"..Yes.." Haku softly answered. "..But I have to get you out of here...Don't worry, I'll turn him in if I have to.."

Neji nodded, looking at Haku thankfully. He really needed to get out of here. He was becoming thinner at a scary speed, he got more and more wounds and they healed slower every day. His mouth felt dry the whole time and all his wounds were infected. He didn't even wanted to know how he was looking now.

"..He'll be home soon..I'll stay here with you...Let me untie you..But please...don't run away.." Haku said.

"..Ok.." Neji softly said. He understood. Aoi would hunt after Haku too if Haku let him escape.

Haku started untying the ropes now in silence. This was so hard to do. He almost wished he could just turn around and let Neji lay there. But he couldn't. Neji had to be released. He didn't deserve this.

Neji felt so relieved that he was being untied now. He hoped that Haku wouldn't be too shocked at seeing the state of his ankles. The ropes had cut his flesh there, they had been there for a week now. The state of his pulses was a bit better, but still not nice to look at.

Haku undid Neji's pulses of the ropes now and then turned to Neji's ankles. He frowned. It was all red and bloody and messy...He started untying the ropes now. Neji was in a bad state..he had to do this now.

Neji took his wrists now and rubbed then slightly. He bit his lip as Haku was working on his ankles and sat up.

"..How did you and Aoi meet?" He asked, wanting to break the silence.

"..On carnaval..He knows some of my friends and we all went there and it clicked..I guess.." Haku explained as he got one of Neji's ankles loose.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "That's nice.." He wrapped the sheets tightly around himself now. They were covered in blood at the side that always laid on his body. He looked at his free ankle now. It was bleeding heavily now, the rope had stopped the bleeding for the most.

Haku finished untying the other ankle after a while. "..There...Let me get some bandages to stop the bleeding." Haku softly said.

Neji nodded to Haku.

"Thanks.." He said, while he put his hands on the wounds, to stop the bleeding for a while.

Haku walked out of the room and got back after a while with a firs aid kit. He sat down on the bed and grabbed some bandages. He started to bandage Neji's ankles now. "..I can't believe he did this..." He said, almost whispering.

"..I couldn't believe it at first either." Neji admitted. "He suddenly.. became crazy." He looked at how Haku was bandaging him.

"..What do you mean?" Haku asked as he didn't look at Neji at all. Just bandaged him.

"Well.. just from the one on the other day, he started wanting things that you just.. well.. don't do." Neji muttered. "..It's like he turned into a whole other person all of sudden."

"..Oh...Well..I don't know...I really thought he was a great person.." Haku said as he now started putting ointment on some of Neji's wounds.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji muttered.

"..It's not your fault." Haku said. "..I guess he's just good at pretending.."

"..I guess.." Neji muttered, looking at Haku.

"..You should borrow some clothes.." Haku said as he now bandaged some more wounds.

"In the wardrobe are some of my clothes." Neji said, nodding.

"..Oh..." Haku said and after bandaging everything he could he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out some pants and a shirt, together with some underpants and socks. "..This ok?" He asked.

Neji nodded as he stood, accepting those clothes.

"Thanks." He said, nodding to Haku.

"..I'm so sorry this all happened to you.." Haku said.

"You can't help that.." Neji muttered.

"..I know..but still.." Haku said. At that moment he heard footsteps coming up the stairs...shit..was Aoi home already?

"..Perhaps you should go.." Neji said, looking at the door with a frown.

It was too late for Haku to go though. Aoi opened the door and stared at the two for a long, long time. He didn't say anything. "..A-aoi I.." Haku started, but Aoi interrupted. "You little bastard! Get back on the bed now!" He yelled, making Haku whimper. He was not yelling at Haku though, but at Neji.

"..Aoi please calm down." Neji softly said, taking a step back. He hadn't dressed yet, he was still holding the sheets.

"How dare you say that! Get on the bed! NOW! You were told to do as I say Neji! How dare you make Haku untie you!" Aoi yelled and walked towards Neji.

"Get the hell away from me!" Neji yelled as he jumped back even more.

"You come here this instant!" Aoi yelled and grabbed Neji by the hair and pushed him onto the bed furious. "LAY DOWN YOU BASTARD!"

Neji winced now.

"Calm down!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP NEJI!" Aoi yelled and hit Neji. At that moment, Haku, who had been to afraid and shocked to do anything up until now, jumped towards Aoi and pulled him away. "Aoi stop!" He yelled.

"Mind your own business Haku!" Aoi yelled at Haku, furious.

"You are my business! Leave Neji alone!" Haku yelled as he pulled Aoi with him.

"No!" Aoi snapped. "He'll escape!"

"He won't escape! Now let me talk to you!" Haku yelled and clenched himself to Aoi, making sure he wouldn't push him away.

"Fine." Aoi growled now and then stepped out of the room together with Haku and then slammed the door shut, locking it again.

Haku stared at Aoi now, angry and hurt. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

Aoi stared at the closed door now, panting. It looked like his eyes were changing, becoming calmer. He looked at Haku now.

"..What did you say?" He asked.

"..You heard me! Why did you do it!?" Haku yelled now, tears in his eyes. Why did this have to happen?

Aoi looked at Haku now, confused.

"..What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that you keep someone locked in that room Aoi! Jeez, you know what I'm talking about! Don't do this to me!" Haku yelled frustrated as he let tears run down his face now.

Aoi sighed now.

"..Damn it Haku.." He muttered. "..Come with me into the living room and then I have to tell you something.."

"Well yeah you do! You have to explain to me why there's someone in your house!" Haku yelled frustrated by Aoi's behaviour.

Aoi nodded while he walked downstairs quickly. He then sat down onto the couch, sighing.

"..I'm schizophrenic." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked confused. Schizophrenic? This wasn't about shizo whatever, it was about why Aoi would take Neji hostage.

"..I have two sides Haku." Aoi muttered. "It sounds strange, but I have two different persons within me. A good one and a bad one. But I have no idea what he does. At the moments that he is the one who controls my body, I can't even see what happened, it's like I'm sleeping then. He is the one who is obsessed with Neji and locks him up... but I can't release him because everytime when I go to Neji's room, the other side of me lives up and I am gone again. And.. Neji would go to the police and I would get in prison.. You think that I'm an idiot now, but it is the truth.. I'm sorry.."

"...Why should I believe you? You could release him..you could have told me. How do I know this is not some kind of excuse?" Haku asked, confused and still hurt by everything.

Aoi stood now and walked towards an achieve. He opened a drawer and took an enveloppe out of it.

"Here." He said, giving it to Haku. "..Here is an explanation of the doctor.."

Haku took the enveloppe and opened it, looking at the contents. He frowned and then looked at Aoi. "..Why didn't you tell me...?" He softly asked.

"..I was afraid that you'd leave me." Aoi muttered, looking at his legs as he sat down again.

"..I wouldn't leave you for that.." Haku said. "I would leave you for a kid in a room bound up to the bed if you hadn't had an explanation..You should've told me." Haku sat down next to Aoi.

"..I was scared..." Aoi muttered. "..And I hate what he does.. I still love Neji.. not the way I love you, but there is still a certain.. affection for him.. I'm so ashamed.."

Haku looked at Aoi sympathetically and then softly hugged him. "..It's ok...You can get help..I won't leave you.." He whispered. He knew Aoi told him the truth. He knew he did. It explained everything.

"..I already went to the doctor.. He said that it needs time to heal." Aoi muttered as he hugged Haku back. "..You're so sweet for not leaving me.."

"Of course I won't...And I'm sure it'll go away..with some help...I'll help you.." Haku said as he gave Aoi a kiss on his forehead.

"..Thank you.." Aoi softly said. "..Can you.. talk to Neji and explain why I'm acting like this..? I've never been able to.."

"Of course, but Aoi...You have to let him go.." Haku said as he stroke through Aoi's hair.

"..I'm so afraid that he will get me into jail.. I deserve it.. well 'the other' deserves it... but.. well.." Aoi trailed off, searching for the good words.

"I know Aoi, I know...But I'll talk to him...I'm sure he understands Aoi..I won't let you go to jail." Haku said.

Aoi nodded, looking at Haku thankfully. He then pulled Haku on his lap and rested his head in Haku's neck with a sigh.

"What am I without you..?" He asked, kissing Haku's neck softly.

Haku smiled. "A lot Aoi. But I admit, I make you look good." Haku joked as he hummed as Aoi kissed his neck. He put his arms around Aoi's.

Aoi smirked.

"Of course Haku." He said. He placed another kiss in Haku's neck.

"Hmm..Aoi...we have to stop..I gotta talk to Neji." Haku said, although he wished Neji would just leave right now.

"..I know." Aoi said, letting go of Haku with a sigh. "Alright.."

"..We'll have the rest of the evening." Haku said and kissed Aoi's lips before getting of his lap and walking back upstairs. He had to make sure Neji could get out of here.

Aoi nodded as he kept sitting on the couch. He wondered how Neji would react..

Haku opened the door to Neji's room and walked inside. "You can go, but I have to ask something of you first." Haku said, looking at Neji.

Neji sat up from the bed and looked at Haku hopefully. Would he really be able to go..?

"What then?" He asked. He had dressed.

"Please don't turn Aoi in.." Haku answered and looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Haku with a frown.

"..Haku.. if I don't then he'll just kidnap me again.." He said.

"No..No look I have to explain something to you..Aoi he's...He's schizophrenic." Haku said.

"What?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. "..You've got to be kidding me.."

"No..I saw the document he got from the doctor..He really is...That's why you thought he went crazy from one day to the other.." Haku said.

"..So he has.. more personalities?" Neji asked, frowning.

"One..The one he gets when he's with you because he still loves you a little.." Haku explained. "..He just..changes.."

Neji looked at Haku silently. What did he had to do with this..? It explained a lot, that was true.. but.. Aoi wouldn't change.

"..I promise you he won't come after you anymore..I'll get him help, I'll make sure he stays home..but please..please don't turn him in.." Haku said, practically begging Neji.

"..But.. how do you want to stop him?" Neji asked, still looking at Haku.

"He's never been..that other person around me..So I'll just stay with him as much as I can and I'll get him to a psychiatrist." Haku said.

"That would be best indeed.." Neji silently said.

"..So..you won't turn him in right...?" Haku asked.

"..If he appears around my house another time I will." Neji said, with a hard look in his eyes.

Haku looked to the floor. "..I know...but please don't do if he doesn't.." He softly said.

"...I won't.." Neji softly said. "My boyfriend will be furious, as well will his brother be, but I'll explain them why then."

Haku looked at Neji. He even had a boyfriend? "..Thank you. Thank you so much..please go now..I'll give you some money for a cab.." Haku said and got some money out of his pocket.

"Thanks.." Neji said and accepted the money. He stood now. "..Can you perhaps make Aoi stay in the livingroom? He'll flip when he sees me, I think."

"I will..Thank you Neji..Please take care..I'm so sorry.." Haku said and walked to the door.

"It's not your fault Haku." Neji said and followed Haku. He went with him until they reached the stairs and then waited for Haku to go into the living room.

Haku got in and told Aoi to stay right there and then closed the door behind him. "Let's go." He said to Neji and walked to the front door fast.

Neji nodded and followed Haku, as fast as possible. It was hard since his body hurt so much. But he did his best.

Once they reached the door, Haku opened it. "..I'm really sorry Neji..please take care of yourself. I can't leave Aoi now, will you be ok?" Haku asked.

"I will be." Neji said, nodding to Haku. "And don't be sorry, I'm only thankful that you can get me out of here."

"Of course..Wait..give me your phone number..I want to be sure you're ok.." Haku said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"..You can write yours on a piece of paper if you want, I don't know mine out of my head since I got the old one of my boyfriend." Neji said, looking at Haku.

"Ok." Haku said and looked around. He found a pen, but not paper. He then pulled out Neji's hand and wrote his number on it. "Sorry about that. I just want to make sure you'll be fine." He said.

"It's fine." Neji said, as he watched Haku write it down. When Haku was done, Neji smiled slightly at Haku. "I'm going now, thanks for everything."

Haku nodded. "Call me ok. Bye Neji..Aoi is very sorry by the way.." Haku said softly.

Neji nodded.

"Bye." He said and then stepped out of the door and left.

stepped out of the door dan

Haku looked after Neji and then sighed as he closed the door. Things would be fine from now on. For both Neji as Aoi. He was sure of that.

A while later, Itachi and Sasuke were sitting at the table in their living room, eating some breakfast. They were late, yes. But they always were on Sunday. Itachi was sitting there in his light blue pyjamas, drinking some coffee. His hair was ruffled, as if he had a rough night.

"..Is your coffee okay?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting in his shorts and a white t-shirt as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah. How's your sandwich?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Nice." Itachi said, taking a bite. "Altough I want more cheese the next time."

"That's your problem right. I didn't put the cheese on it. Did you know we have to ask miss maid if she'll stop putting those pink sheets on my bed." Sasuke said.

"Myeah." Itachi said. "She likes that hm." At that moment, the bell rang. Itachi lifted up an eyebrow. Who could that be? "One of your fangirls?" He asked Sasuke, mentioning him to open the door.

"Sure Itachi. I told you, no one on school knows where I live." Sasuke said as he stood up lazily and walked to the door. "I think it's your blond fanboy." Sasuke joked. He then opened the door and stared right into the face of...Neji.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best cliffhanger we ever had.. but after all that horror and torture and stress it would be mean to have a really really really strong cliffhanger right?**


	13. Healing

**Review repleys, thanks for r&r!:**

* * *

**RannvaNiclasen: **Who can forgive him? ;) And well, I'm glad I can make you happy and release you from your torture now!

**Hanai-kun:** We won't stop writing, we even posted a new story, you'll probably like that one as well ;) The name is Hidden.

**UchihaHyuuga:** Yeah, Haku is really sweet. It's hard to make him someone else then a sweet person.

**ItaHinaSasu: **Hahaha yeah it did!

**Babycobweb: **I think Haku will make sure Neji'll be fine from now on ;)

**LilAnimeFreak:** Wow, thanks! This kind of reviews really cheer me up!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** Healing**

* * *

"..Neji? Neji! Oh god Neji, are you ok!?" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Neji into his arms.

Neji immediately hugged Sasuke back and then broke down into tears. He was so happy to see Sasuke again.. he had missed him so much. Itachi now ran into the hallway too.

"Neji!" He said, relieved. "Oh god, are you ok?" Itachi looked at Neji. He didn't look ok at all. His whole face was bruised and he had a split lip.. the rest of his lips looked dry and he had bangs under his eyes. And his skin was very pale.. He probably had become thinner too. What on earth had happened?

"Neji.. god Neji talk to me.. What happened? What did he do to you? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji with him to the living room and sat him down on the couch, looking at Neji concerned.

Neji looked back at Sasuke, smiling softly, while he kept crying. It was strange to see.

"It d-doesn't matter.. I'm just s-so glad t-to be back.. with y-you.." Neji sobbed, while touching Sasuke's cheek. "..I w-want to go t-to the hospital.. it h-hurts.."

Itachi looked concerned, while he sat down too.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand. "..It does matter.. Neji please.. Tell me what happened." He said and then stood up, picking Neji up into his arms. "Get the car." He told Itachi.

Itachi nodded while he immediately took his coat and walked outside, getting towards his car. The breakfast remained on the table, forgotten, and the pyjamas stayed on.

"..He r-raped me.. hit me.. l-locked me up in that room, t-tied to the bed and gagged.." Neji whispered. "..He w-washed me too, but I b-became so dirty.. Everything's i-infected.."

"..We'll turn him in Neji.. we will...You'll be ok." Sasuke said as he let Neji's head rest against his chest. He almost ran outside and got into Itachi's car. "Drive." He said to Itachi as he held Neji close.

As Itachi started driving, Neji shook his head.

"..No.. we w-won't turn him in.. he's s-schizophrenic.. he can't h-help it.." Neji softly said, leaning against Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Neji? He's tortured you. We are turning him in." Sasuke said. What was Neji talking about? Was he mentally ok?

"...His b-boyfriend released me.. and well.. told me t-that Aoi is schizophrenic.. and it explains a lot.." Neji muttered.

"..But he tortured you. Hell Neji he.. he raped you. You can't let him go free." Sasuke said.

"..His other side d-did.." Neji softly said.

"..You can't let him go free...What if he takes you again?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji even closer. He didn't wanna lose Neji again.

"Haku promised me that he would stop Aoi..." Neji muttered, pressing himself against Sasuke. "...Is it ok if I put off my shoes and socks..?"

"Of course. Here, let me do it." Sasuke said and pulled of the shoes and then Neji's socks, revealing the scraped and cut flesh. Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Neji..." He softly said. How dare someone do this to Neji? If he would ever see that Aoi freak, he would kill him.

"..Yes?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Sasuke softly said and pulled Neji close again.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then smiled weakly at him, laying his head against Sasuke's chest. He now knew why Sasuke had reacted like that. He saw that the bandages were off his ankles now, because Sasuke had pulled his socks and shoes off.

Sasuke softly stroke through Neji's hair. "You're ok now. They'll fix you up in the hospital." He softly said. He could imagine what Neji had been through somewhat.. but...Neji had been tortured.

Neji nodded.

"I hope so.." He softly said, nodding.

"We're here." Itachi said as he was searching for a spot to park. "Perhaps you'd better get inside already and explain what happened while I'm searching for a spot."

Sasuke nodded and as Itachi had stopped the car, Sasuke got out and carried Neji with him inside. He walked to the counter. "Please help him." Sasuke said to a nurse behind it.

"Oh gosh." The nurse said as she looked at Neji. "What happened with him?" She was getting her phone already.

"A lot. He.. he got raped and tortured and hit.." Sasuke whispered, not wanting anyone but the nurse to hear.

The nurse nodded and then took her phone. She started a short conversation and then hung up.

"Miss Tsunade is coming, she is one of our best doctors." The nurse said.

"Good. What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked, still slightly panicked as he was holding Neji close to him in his arms.

"You can wait for a minute in the waiting room, but you can wait here too. She should be here together with some nurses within a few seconds." The nurse answered.

At that moment Itachi came walking inside, ashamed for the way he was dressed. He even was on his bare feet. He came to stand beside Sasuke.

"And?" He asked.

"We have to wait. The doctor is coming." Sasuke said as he turned to Itachi. He just realised he was in his underwear, but frankly, he didn't care.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. "Damn, those nurses are staring at us Sasuke." He winked a bit to Sasuke.

"I know. I don't care." Sasuke said and smiled a little at Itachi. At that moment, he saw a doctor and some nurses rushing towards them.

"Are they coming for Neji?" Itachi asked the nurse behind the desk and she nodded. "Ok." Itachi said.

"Ah I see. So you must be the guy. Follow me." The doctor says and she turned around, making the nurses follow her to a room.

Itachi nodded and mentioned Sasuke to come with him.

"Do you think it's going to be an operation?" Itachi asked, looking at the doctor.

Sasuke followed with Neji in his arms. "I don't know yet, but by the looks of it, it might be several. He'll be fine though." The doctor said.

"Alright." Itachi said. "He has been raped, more times, and hit and he has suffered under infections."

"Thank you." The doctor says. They reached a room now. "If there is anything I need to know, please tell me." She said then signed for Sasuke to bring Neji inside. Sasuke obeyed and put Neji on a bed the nurses had ready for him.

Itachi nodded.

"We will." He said. "..Should we wait in the waiting room?"

"Please do. I wouldn't want you to see this. We'll let you know once we're done." The doctor said and then she walked inside. Sasuke was told to leave the room and he did. The door then closed behind him.

"..Well let's go to the waiting room then." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Do you really think he'll be ok?" Sasuke asked as he and Itachi walked to the waiting room.

"I have no idea." Itachi said. "I really don't."

"..I guess now we just have to wait.. I'm so glad he's back though.." Sasuke said.

"I'm too, indeed." Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I hope he'll be able to come home soon." He said.

"I bet he will." Itachi said, smiling.

"I think you should call Deidara to let him know where you are." Sasuke said. He was glad his brother was there. Really glad. And glad Neji was ok for now. That he was safe. From now on, he would do anything to keep him that way.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that." Itachi said, while he grabbed his mobile phone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and laughed a little. Yeah. Things would be ok.

* * *

After four hours of waiting, the door of the waiting room finally opened again and the doctor, Tsunade, appeared again. Itachi jumped up.

"How is he?" He asked, walking towards her.

"He's fine now. We had to do surgery, drain his intestines and he has thirty four stitches but he'll get over this. We'll keep him overnight and if he's fine by then, he can go home tomorrow." Tsunade said. "Follow me, you can go see him." She turned around and started walking. Sasuke quickly stood up and followed her.

"Is he still awake or under narcosis?" Itachi asked, as he followed her too.

"He's awake. Just a little drowsy." Tsunade said and then opened the door to Neji's room. Sasuke quickly walked in, relieved to see Neji again.

Neji was laying on his stomach, looking very tired and weak. He felt like that too.

Itachi walked in too, relieved too. He was glad that Neji was ok.

"I'll leave all of you alone now." Tsunade said and closed the door. Sasuke sat down on the bed and stroke Neji's hair, sad that he couldn't hug him now. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"..A bit weak.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He smiled softly at him. It was a weak smile, but it was full of love.

Sasuke smiled back at him, equally loving. "God I missed you." He said and kissed Neji's cheek. He really had missed Neji, so much.

"I missed you too." Neji softly said, still smiling at him. "..I'm a bit sleepy."

"That's logical. The doctor said you could still be a little drowsy." Sasuke said and kept stroking through Neji's hair. "Do you wanna sleep?"

Neji nodded.

"..Yeah.." He softly said. "..That would be nice.."

Itachi smiled.

"Then sleep Neji." Itachi said.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the side of his lip now softly.

Neji nodded.

"..Thanks.." Neji whispered as he felt himself drive off slowly.

"Night.." Sasuke softly said and smiled. Neji needed his rest. He had probably missed out on that for weeks.

Neji smiled at Sasuke one more time and then closed his eyes with a sigh. He fell asleep a few seconds after.

* * *

"Well I think Neji deserves a king's meal by now." Itachi said, grinning, as he stepped out of his car. It was the day after they brought Neji to the hospital, and now they took him home.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sasuke said and smirked at Itachi, then pulled Neji out of the car with him, carrying him in his arms again. Neji wasn't allowed to walk yet.

"Perhaps." Neji said with a smile. He was becoming used to being carried around the whole time, like he was a doll. He didn't really mind. "I am hungry though."

"Well then we'll make you or order you whatever you want." Sasuke said as he walked inside of the house and went upstairs to put Neji in his bed. He didn't want Neji to be away from him anymore.

Itachi smiled at them and then went into the kitchen. Neji in the mean time, leaned against Sasuke.

"..I'd like something with cheese." Neji said. "..And I want to wear that Kimono that I got from you."

"You do? I hope I can change you into it then." Sasuke said as he walked upstairs and then lay Neji onto the bed. "Let me get it for you."

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room, yelling to Itachi to make something with cheese on it and after a while came back with the kimono. "Here you go." Sasuke said and pulled off Neji's shirt. He wasn't wearing any pants at the moment except for his underwear.

"Thanks." Neji said as he sat up with a lot of difficulty, and then put the Kimono on. That felt better.

Sasuke lay Neji down again and covered him with the sheets. He then sat down on the bed next to Neji, smiling at him.

"You're sweet Sasuke.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"I know. It's a gift." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji now. "I'm so glad you're home with me again."

"..I'm glad I'm home too.." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled and then softly pushed his lips onto Neji's. God he had missed those lips. Even if they were a little ravaged right now, he didn't care.

Neji kissed back softly, trying to not make the little wounds on his lips go open again. Yes, he even had a stitch on his lip.

Sasuke made sure the kiss was soft and delicate. Neji didn't need more pain. He pulled back after a while and looked Neji in the eyes. "..I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too.." Neji said, without needing to think. He knew he loved Sasuke. A lot.

"Now let me check what is making Itachi take so long to bring you something good to eat." Sasuke said and smirked, then kissed Neji's lips softly again and went to the stairs. "Itachi!" He yelled.

"Yeah?!" Itachi yelled back from the kitchen.

"Are you almost done making Neji something to eat!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah I'm making a huge omelette with three eggs in it!" Itachi yelled back. "With cheese and ham and stuff!"

"Ok!" Sasuke yelled and then returned to his room. "I take it you heard that." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji nodded, smirking back.

"My stomach heard it too." He said, grinning.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Idiot." He said and sat down on the bed again. He grabbed Neji's hand and held it tight.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Damn I love you so much." He said, smiling. He smiled a lot when he was with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "I love you at least as much Neji." He said and stroke his other hand through Neji's hair.

"Good.." Neji said and then softly turned around to lay on his stomach, with a wince. Damn his entrance still hurt.

Sasuke moved to lay down next to Neji and put an arm around his waist softly. "Do you need an aspirin?" He asked.

"I don't think so, else I'll become addicted to it." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I'll be fine as long as I get that omelette."

Sasuke let out a laugh. "You idiot." He said and grabbed Neji's hand with his free one and stroke it.

"Why do you keep touching my hand?" Neji asked with a small laugh. "Not that I mind, but I'm just wondering."

"Because it's about the only part of you I can touch without hurting you." Sasuke said as he kept stroking his fingers over Neji's.

"Hmm.. perhaps." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..It's not that bad."

"You're covered in wounds." Sasuke said then kissed Neji's hand softly.

"..I know." Neji softly said. "But not everywhere.."

"Almost everywhere.." Sasuke said and let the hand around Neji's waist stroke Neji's hair.

"..True.." Neji said with a sigh. "..He didn't treat me really good.."

"Well he won't treat you like that anymore ever again." Sasuke said and moved closer to Neji. He didn't wanna be apart from Neji ever again.

"Probably not.." Neji said. He then took Sasuke's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you.. I really can't say it enough." He softly said as he looked Neji in the eyes.

"I already thought that." Neji said, grinning softly.

"Don't ruin the moment. You're supposed to say 'I love you too'." Sasuke said and grinned a little.

"I already said that three times today." Neji said, smirking.

"Well dinner's ready." Itachi said from the doorway and came walking in, carrying a plate with a huge omelette on it. It really had three eggs in it.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said and smirked as he got up and helped Neji sit up too.

Neji tried to sit but found that it didn't really work without having pain.

"Um.. Sasuke?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. "I can't sit.."

"Oh.. well.. erm.. I don't really know how you could eat if you can't sit.." Sasuke said, trying to figure out how that would work.

"Well you do that like this." Itachi said as he put the plate down for a moment. He walked to Sasuke's couch and gathered all of Sasuke's pillows there. Then he started to make some kind of bevelled bed. When he was done, he laid Neji on top of it, so his upper body lay higher then his legs. "There." Itachi said. Then he put the table before the bed, just so that Neji could reach it with his arms. "Have a nice meal sir." He grinned.

Neji looked at Itachi, sweat dropping.

"..Thanks." He said. "I feel like an idiot now."

Sasuke laughed. "You do look a bit like one." He joked. "But that's ok, I love you anyhow." He now smirked at Neji.

"Well I'm going downstairs again." Itachi said with a wink, and then walked out of the room.

Neji smirked a bit at Sasuke and then took his cutlery, starting to cut the omelette in pieces so he could eat it better.

"Damn, it does look good. Why doesn't he ever make things like that for me? So unfair." Sasuke said as he looked at the omelette. Now 'he' was getting hungry.

"Do you want a bite?" Neji asked as he put some on his fork and held it before Sasuke's mouth.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, but before Neji had answered, he had already taken a bite. Damn it tasted good.

Neji started laughing now. At that moment Itachi came in, carrying another plate.

"And here is yours fatty." Itachi said with a smirk, pushing the plate into Sasuke's arms. He sometimes called Sasuke fatty, just to tease him. Sasuke sometimes complained about himself being too fat.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said as he took the plate and raised his head. He wasn't fat.. right?

"I'm kidding Sasuke." Itachi said as he hit Sasuke on the head, smirking. "If you even try to ask me if you're fat, I'm going to hit you, hard."

"I'm not asking you." Sasuke said as he put a hand on his head and smirked at Itachi. "Now go away mister Big." He said.

"Fear my muscles!" Itachi said as he showed his arms, while he walked away. This lead Neji to snort. What the hell?

"Fear your fat lobes!" Sasuke yelled after him and laughed. Itachi could be such an idiot.

Itachi laughed too and then went off the stairs.

"You are both crazy." Neji said, grinning.

"Thank you. Hey.. I'm not fat right?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up his shirt a little to look at his stomach.

"Of course not, you're thin." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up. He put some of the omelette in his mouth again.

"You're thin." Sasuke said as he put his shirt back and took a bite of his own omelette.

"I'm skinny." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "You have a great figure. I'm too thin."

"I still think I could lose some weight." Sasuke said. "But food is too good to give up." He said as he took another bite and smirked at Neji.

"Hmm, if you even try to lose some weight, I'll run away from you screaming." Neji said, grinning. "That would mean that you'd lose your muscles too."

"Oh yeah and you have a craving for my muscles don't you." Sasuke said and smirked even more.

"Yeah I like them." Neji said, while he put another piece in his mouth.

"Good. I like your body too." Sasuke said and put a piece to his fork. "Here, eat." He said and put it to Neji's mouth.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then opened his mouth. He liked it to be fed by Sasuke.. much better then by Aoi.

Sasuke put the piece in Neji's mouth and smiled. He then got himself another piece.

Neji ate it and then swallowed, still smiling at Sasuke. He was so glad that he was home again and that he finally had something in his stomach again.. and of course, being with Sasuke.. that was the best of all.

Sasuke ate his omelette for a while before grabbing another piece, this time of Neji's own omelette and then held it before Neji's mouth again.

Neji obediently opened his mouth again and took the piece of omelette of the fork again, chewing on it and swallowing. He kept looking at Sasuke.

"What are you staring at idiot?" Sasuke asked and laughed a little as he got another piece and fed it to Neji again.

"Can't I stare at you?" Neji asked, grinning, after he ate the other piece.

"Yeah, but you could talk too." Sasuke answered and laughed a little again, then took a bite himself.

"Yeah I know." Neji said as he took a bite himself again.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji as he fed Neji a piece of omelette once again.

Neji ate it again and then sighed.

"Pff.. I don't know if I can eat more." Neji said.

"You'd better, Itachi made it especially for you. You're almost done anyhow." Sasuke said.

"Do I have to?" Neji asked with a whiney voice, grinning from the inside.

"Yes you have to. Here." Sasuke said and gave Neji another bite. He liked feeding Neji anyway.

Neji opened his mouth even now he felt like he was going to explode. He chewed and swallowed again.

After that Sasuke gave Neji four more bites until he finally got to the last one and put it in front of Neji's mouth. "There. That wasn't so hard." He said. In the mean time he had eaten his own too.

Neji sighed as he ate the last part and then he let himself hung over the bed with a moan.

"Now I'm going to die." He said, slightly smirking. He had to stop a burp from coming out of his throat. Not very charming.

"I think you can take an omelette Neji." Sasuke said and smirked then kissed Neji's head.

"It was a lot." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"I know, but it won't kill you." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Do you wanna lay down again?"

"Hm this actually feels good, so no thanks." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke. He smirked now. "Hey hottie."

Sasuke laughed. "Where did that come from?" He asked Neji, surprised.

"Oh just realised how hot you are." Neji said, grinning.

"Well thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Sasuke said and smirked, then softly kissed Neji's lips again.

"Thanks." Neji said as the kiss was broken.

"I love you.." Sasuke said again as he now sat down beside Neji and pulled him a little closer. Things would be fine from now on.

Neji smiled as he laid his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Itachi was standing in the kitchen again, cooking. Sasuke was out for some groceries and Neji was in his bed, sleeping. Now the bell of the front door rang and Itachi put off the gas for a moment. He walked towards the door and opened it, reveiling a pretty boy with long black hair. Or.. was it a girl?

"Hello there." Itachi said.

"Hello.. Err.. I think I might have the wrong house.. Does Neji live here?" The boy/girl asked shyly.

"Yes he does, who are you?" Itachi asked, sounding nice. What a cute kid.

"My name is Haku.. Err.. I guess you might be his boyfriend. I'm Aoi's boyfriend." Haku said. He was carrying a big bundle of flowers.

"I'm not his boyfriend, my brother is." Itachi said, smiling. "You can come in." He opened the door further.

"Oh. Well thank you." Haku said and bowed a little as he walked inside. "Can I see Neji?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Itachi said, nodding. "Come on, he's upstairs. Can you close the door behind you?" He walked upstairs already.

"Of course." Haku said as he nodded and then pulled the door closed. He walked after Itachi up the stairs. Damn, these guys were rich or something. The house was huge.

"There's a change that he's still sleeping." Itachi said, as he walked towards Sasuke's room, where Neji was in.

"Ok.. Well I could wait if that's ok with you." Haku said and followed Itachi to the room.

"I'll wake him up." Itachi said with a wink and then knocked on the door softly. He then opened the door and looked inside. He saw that Neji was reading something. "Hey, you got a visitor." He said. Neji looked up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Well go inside, you can come downstairs once you're done." Itachi said to Haku and then walked downstairs again.

Haku nodded at Itachi and then walked to Neji. "Hey Neji. It's me, Haku." Haku said.

Neji looked up.

"Hey." He said, smiling at Haku. He was still laying on his stomach.

"How are you? I brought you flowers." Haku said as he laid the flowers on Neji's night desk.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling. "That's sweet. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are the wounds? Aoi's really feeling guilty about it. He asked me to tell you he's really sorry." Haku said and sat down beside Neji on the bed.

"They are kind of fine.. I got thirty four stitches and they emptied my intestines.. and I have to put all kind of ointments on my wounds every time." Neji said. "..And ok."

"He also said he knows you will probably hate him and that he won't blame you for that. He found a psychiatrist too." Haku said. "And I'm sorry about the stitches."

Neji nodded.

"It's right that I can't really forgive him.." Neji muttered.

"I know. He doesn't expect that. He just wants you to know he'll be cured. So that you won't be afraid of him coming to get you again." Haku said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks."

Haku nodded back. "I was wondering if you could keep in contact with me. You know, let me know how you are once in a while." Haku said.

"I will." Neji said. "I have your phone number and you got mine now, so.."

"Yeah. Thanks. Neji please don't let him scare you ok. He'll be fine. I'll watch him." Haku said and smiled a little at Neji.

"I hope so." Neji said, smiling too. "And else he'll be killed by my boyfriend." Neji smirked now. Haku laughed a little. "I'm glad you had someone to come home to." He said and smiled sweetly at Neji.

"Yeah indeed." Neji said, smiling too. "Else I would have to go to the streets again."

"Well we wouldn't have put you on the streets. But it's just nice you have someone to fall back on." Haku said.

"Yeah it is." Neji said, nodding.

At that moment, the door opened and Sasuke was standing in the doorway. He frowned and then looked at Neji. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Haku.

"Hey honey." Neji said, smiling. "That's Haku." He grinned a bit, he'd never called Sasuke honey before.

Sasuke smiled at Neji's new nickname for him and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "So who is Haku then?" He asked. "I'm Aoi's boyfriend." Haku answered and Sasuke's smile immediately faded.

"Don't worry Sasuke, he's ok." Neji said as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji. Haku started to feel a little uncomfortable now.

"He wanted to know how I was feeling." Neji answered. "And he brought some flowers."

"Oh. Well that's nice." Sasuke said as he looked at the bouquet. Haku smiled a little. "Well I guess I should go now. Aoi is waiting for me." Haku said as he stood up.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "We'll keep in contact.

"We will. Bye Neji. Bye.. Sasuke right?" Haku said, remembering the name. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Bye." Neji said, nodding to Haku.

Haku waved at Neji and then left the room, soon followed by him leaving the house. Sasuke looked at Neji. "You don't really like him right?" He asked.

"I do, but I don't want to like him because he's with Aoi." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh. So he's nice then?" Sasuke asked and frowned at Neji.

"Yeah he is." Neji said, nodding.

"I guess you should just appreciate him then. He did get you out of there." Sasuke said.

"Yeah indeed." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke laid down on the bed beside Neji now. "School sucked today." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"'Cause you weren't there." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back.

"That's sweet." He said. "Why are you being so sweet all the time?" Neji laughed softly.

"I'm just happy you're back. I don't want anything to happen to you again." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled and sighed. He kissed Sasuke's ear softly.

Sasuke hummed as Neji kissed it. "I'll never let you go." Sasuke softly said.

"I won't let you go either.." Neji whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was that? We're almost done with the story now. We have like.. two chapter left or something. Well, new stories are coming up ;)**

* * *


	14. Revealed secret

**Review repleys:**

* * *

**Hanai-kun: **Yeah, it would've been awful if he really had had broken legs / And I really like the idea of having both Uchiha's pampering Neji, so there it is ;)

**ItaHinaSasu: **In the end we all like a happy ending right ;)  
**  
UchihaHyuuga:** Thank you! Here's the update!

**LilAnimeFreak:** Sasuke and Neji are cute :)

* * *

**Chapter 14:**** Revealed secret**

* * *

More then a week later, Neji and Sasuke were sitting in a club in the city, a gaybar. The bar where Kiba and Shikamaru were working. A little talk wasn't possible, since it was very crowded at the moment. Neji and Sasuke had chosen a spot in the back of the club and were now toasting at Neji's process in healing. His wounds were almost gone and he could move normally again.

"Well to you!" Sasuke said and raised his glass to Neji. He had decided one beer couldn't hurt. As long as he didn't order anything else. He was happy to be out with Neji again. This was how it should be.

Neji smiled as he raised his glass too, which was full of water. Yeah, he only drank water.

"And to you of course, since you helped me going through it." Neji said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke said and they toasted. Sasuke took a sip of his beer. He really was in for a dance though.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and drank a little from his water too. He kept looking at Sasuke. He was just so hot.

After a while, Sasuke finished his beer. "Drink up your water, I wanna dance with you!" Sasuke said to Neji, trying to over shout the music.

Neji laughed softly and nodded, drank up his water and then stood, pulling Sasuke up too.

"Let's dance then." He said, as the music was a bit softer at the moment.

Sasuke and Neji walked onto the dance floor and once they found a good spot, Sasuke started to dance to the music, signing for Neji to dance with him.

Neji nodded as he started dancing with Sasuke. He'd always liked dancing. He smiled as he saw that Sasuke was a good dancer. That was something he hadn't expected.

After a while Sasuke pulled Neji closer, putting his hands on Neji's hips and making them move together. Now that was more like it.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck a bit loosened, so that they could still dance. Neji looked around a bit and saw that a lot of the guys and men in there were looking at them. With a blush Neji looked at Sasuke again.

"We've gained a lot of attention." He informed Sasuke.

"Of course we do. We're hot." Sasuke said and laughed. He didn't stop dancing though. Hell no. Neji was too good of a dancer to stop with. And he was very, very sexy doing it too.

Neji smirked at Sasuke as he continued dancing too. They danced like this for a while before a group of guys walked towards them and one of them pinched Sasuke's ass.

"Hey hottie." He breathed in Sasuke's neck. Neji quickly let go of Sasuke so Sasuke could see who this was. Neji felt some anger as he looked at the guy and stopped dancing. Who was that?

Sasuke turned around angry. "Go away, I don't feel like talking to you." Sasuke snapped. He never liked people who just grabbed his ass like that.

"You two are hot. How about you dance with us now." Another one said and smirked at Neji and Sasuke.

"..Let's get out of here Sasuke." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. He quickly pulled Sasuke with him before the guys had a chance to say something. He walked back to their spot and sat Sasuke down, sitting next to him. He then saw that the guys just followed them.

"Where are the two of you going?" The one that had pinched Sasuke's ass asked, smirking.

"Look, we don't wanna dance with you or even talk to you. Just go away." Sasuke said and looked at the guys angry. He didn't like where this was going.

"Oh come on." The guy said and then pulled Neji up, pushed him away and then sat down next to Sasuke, putting an arm around his shoulders. "One little dance."

Neji looked at them with a frown. Ok, that wasn't what he had expected to happen.

"Look, just leave him alone ok." He said, glaring at the guy next to Sasuke.

"Why don't you leave him alone and come with us." Another guy said to Neji and smirked at him.

Sasuke pushed the arm off him and pushed against the guy. "Look, I don't need you blocking my way. Go bother someone else." Sasuke said, feeling his blood starting to boil. How dare this guy.

Neji only glared at those guys, for the rest ignoring them. He was more concerned of the other guy, next to Sasuke, that was only smirking broader.

"I admire how you try to push me, but it has no use." He said, grinning. "Come on, admit it that you want it." He moved his head into Sasuke's neck now and placed a kiss there.

Neji now got furious. He stormed towards the guy and slapped him, in the middle of his face.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled, furious. How dare that guy touch Sasuke?

Sasuke swallowed and then stepped over the guy, trying to get to Neji. He wouldn't stay around for anything to happen. "Neji calm down." He hissed as the guy groaned. "How dare you." He hissed to Neji as he held his face.

The guy now saw what Sasuke was doing and smirked again.

"Hold long hairy there for a moment kay?" He said to his friends and then grabbed Sasuke and pulled him on his lap. "There, isn't that comfortable?"

Another guy grabbed Neji by the arm to keep him away and pulled him into the group.

Sasuke now turned around and pushed himself away, knocking over the table. "Let go of me!" He yelled, scared. Why was this guy doing this?

The guy grinned and then pulled Sasuke back, holding him there tightly. He kissed Sasuke's neck again, smirking. Then he bit down.

"Let go of him!" Neji yelled, furious, as he tried to get loose. He hit the guy who was holding him with one arm.

The guy grunted a little and grabbed his face, but another guy simply took over.

Sasuke now struggled against the man, afraid something might happen. He pushed back hard and knocked over the table behind him, falling to the floor with it with a grunt. He just had to be away from that guy.

"Oh come on cutie." The man with Sasuke said, as he just sat down on Sasuke. "What's wrong? Why are you struggling so hard?"

"You bastard, let go of him!" Neji yelled. "SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled at the other people in the club, hoping that they'd hear him.

Sasuke got up now, angry, but most of all scared. "None of your business. Leave me alone when I say you have to." Sasuke snapped as he walked to Neji and tried to pull him loose.

"Jeez how much does it cost to hire you?" The man snapped at the man now. "Hold the other guy, damn it!"

Sasuke froze for a second, just staring into the crowd. He then turned around and hit the guy in the face. "HOW DARE YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? I'M NOT FOR SALE!" Sasuke yelled and hit the guy again and again. His face was red with anger now.

"Wow calm down!" The other guy yelled.

"Sasuke calm down!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, worry on his face. He still tried to get loose, but his hands were kept behind his back.

"I AM NOT FOR SALE! DO YOU HEAR ME! HOW DARE YOU!?" Sasuke yelled furious and pushed the guy to the floor, continuing to hit him there.

"Get off me you freak!" The guy yelled now, furious, as he roughly shoved Sasuke off him.

Sasuke just got back on and hit him again. "NO! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! I'M NOT FOR SALE! I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled. Some of the guys now pulled Sasuke off, who was kicking and hitting all over the place.

"I'm sorry kid but I have to throw you out." A bouncer suddenly said, grabbing Sasuke with two arms. "No fighting here. And you guys, release the other kid." He took Sasuke with him now. Neji glared at the other guys, wanting them to let him go.

The guys did. Nobody dared to speak against the bouncer. Sasuke though, was still kicking around. "LET ME GO! HE HAS TO TAKE IT BACK!" Sasuke pretty much roared through the club. Right now he looked out of his mind.

Neji quickly ran after him.

"Sasuke calm down!" He said. The bouncer threw Sasuke out and Neji quickly followed Sasuke and then the door got slammed closed behind them.

Sasuke turned around and started banging on the door. "LET ME BACK IN! HE HAS TO TAKE IT BACK! NOW!" He yelled, still red from anger.

"Sasuke calm down!" Neji yelled again and grabbed Sasuke's face. "What's wrong with you?" Neji asked, looking concerned.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "They said I! And! I.." He said as he calmed down and then leaned his head in Neji's neck as he suddenly broke down in tears.

Neji looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to do.

"..Sasuke.. what's wrong..? Please tell me.." Neji said, still concerned.

"..T-they asked how m-much I.. c-cost.." Sasuke sobbed as he grabbed Neji's shirt, wanting him to hold him now. He never asked for things like that unless he really, really needed it.

"..I heard that Sasuke.." Neji said, pulling Sasuke close. "..Why is that... Oh Sasuke you're not telling me that you..." He didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't even say it at the moment.

"..I'm n-not for s-sale...a-anymore.." Sasuke whispered the last part as he kept crying non stop. He didn't wanna think of this. Didn't wanna remember it. He wanted to forget how he had sold his body in the past.

"..Did you ever.. Oh Sasuke.. you're not telling me that you did prostitution... right..?" Neji whispered, while he kept holding on Sasuke.

"..D-don't s-say that...T-they bought me...T-they all bought me.. N-Neji.." Sasuke sobbed as he clenched himself to Neji now.

"Oh god.. Sasuke.. you never, ever, deserved that..." Neji said, shushing Sasuke. This was horrible. Sasuke actually had been in prostitution. "...Why in heavens name..?"

"..H-he forced me.. I...t-they just b-bought me.. I w-was just t-their toy.." Sasuke sobbed.

"Who forced you..?" Neji asked, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..M-my boyfriend...I..N-Neji don't let t-them take me.." Sasuke sobbed as he buried his face in Neji's neck.

"Of course I won't... Oh Sasuke.." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke's head. "..You don't deserve this.. at all.."

"..H-he told me I h-had to...Or h-he would f-force people.. T-they all u-used me...I d-did it for a y-year and a half...I..I...t-they did everything to me.." Sasuke sobbed softly. He wanted it all out now. He needed it all out now. And Neji was listening.

"..I understand.." Neji softly said. "..How did you get out..?"

"..E-eventually I a-asked Itachi to g-get me out.." Sasuke sobbed. "..I c-couldn't take it a-anymore.. I couldn't.. t-they...it w-was like r-rape.. I couldn't t-take it."

"..Sasuke it was rape.. you never wanted it.." Neji softly said. "..God Sasuke.. I don't know what to say.. that you can cope with this.."

"..I c-couldn't...I s-started drinking...a-and having nightmares.. A-and...I.. it hunts me.." Sasuke said, calming down a little.

"..Perhaps you should go to a psychologist.." Neji softly said. "..It sounds stupid, but it helps.. so you can talk about it and you know how to cope with those things.. I understand it completely now.. it explains why you drink so much alcohol.. shh.."

"...I don't w-want to.. I don't...Y-you see...I don't w-wanna remember.. I don't w-wanna talk about it...It's...e-embarrassing and I.. just don't w-wanna remember.." Sasuke softly said. "..I d-don't wanna r-remember.."

"..I understand Sasuke..." Neji softly said. "You don't have to remember... but that's why you have to go to a psychologist.."

"..N-no..I don't w-wanna talk about it N-Neji.. I..j-just wanna forget..." Sasuke said as he wiped away a few tears.

"..That won't be happening if you won't talk about it Sasuke.. shh.." Neji said, wiping away some tears too.

Sasuke took a deep breath now. "..It h-hurts to talk about it.." He softly said.

"I can understand that Sasuke, but it will hurt only more if you keep it hidden in your chest.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I wanna t-talk to you about it...n-not to someone I don't know.." Sasuke said as he looked back, still slightly sobbing and sniffing.

"..Yes but... that person will know what to do." Neji said, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

"..I only have to t-talk..." Sasuke said and hugged Neji close again.

"Yes.. and that's what you have to do with that person.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's hair.

"..Will you come with me..?" Sasuke asked as he relaxed in Neji's arms now.

"Of course Sasuke." Neji said. "If you want that, I will."

"..Thank you...I want that.." Sasuke said. "..Can we go home?" He then asked.

"Of course we can Sasuke." Neji said, nodding. "Of course."

Sasuke now let go of Neji and took his hand. He started walking home, since it wasn't too far from the bar.

Neji smiled at him and walked with him. He felt so bad for Sasuke. That this had to happen to him...

After a while they arrived home and Sasuke silently opened the door, walking in. He immediately walked upstairs.

Neji followed him, knowing that Itachi was with Deidara. He went into Sasuke's room, together with Sasuke, and sat down on the bed.

Sasuke laid down, face first, grabbing a pillow to hold against him. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to forget.

"..Sasuke.." Neji started, looking at Sasuke. "..Can't I do something to get your mind off it?"

"..Just...lay with me for a while ok..." Sasuke said as he stared at his pillow. He would be ok in a bit as long as Neji told him it was ok.

"I will Sasuke.." Neji said and laid down next to Sasuke, hugging him. "You'll be fine.. it won't happen again."

Sasuke sighed as he hugged back. "...I was so scared..." He softly said.

"I can understand that.." Neji said, sighing.

"..Sometimes I told them to stop...but they reminded me that they had paid for it.. and I couldn't do anything about it..." Sasuke continued. He just wanted it off his case for now.

"Of course they did.. to them, you were just an object.. that's always like that with those men." Neji said.

"..It was horrible...They could do anything.. They did everything...And he told me I couldn't get out.. And I was too proud to ask for help.." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad that you did ask for help." Neji said. "That was very brave of you Sasuke."

"..I had to...I couldn't take it anymore..." Sasuke said.

"I can understand Sasuke... it must have been horrible for you." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's forehead again.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the touch. "..It was...but I'm better now that you're around.." Sasuke said softly.

"I've been noticing that you're drinking less every day indeed." Neji said. "I'm glad."

"..I do it for you...Because you make me feel good when I think of it.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"I'm glad.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "If you want to use alcohol, come to me and I'll give you what you want to ease your sadness.."

"I will.. thanks Neji.. I love you..." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the lips. He was ok now. Neji was there with him.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"So is there anything you need?" Neji asked. "Do you want me to make something nice for you or do you want something to drink?"

"I just want you." Sasuke answered and smiled at Neji as he kissed him again.

Neji looked at Sasuke, relieved that Sasuke felt safe again. "That's good." He said.

"..It is.." Sasuke said as he turned to sit on Neji and softly, but a little rougher, kissed Neji on the lips again.

Neji softly moaned and kissed back. He put his arms around Sasuke neck and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth.

Sasuke put his tongue inside and roamed it around, licking over Neji's tongue in the process. God he had missed this with Neji. And right now, he even knew Neji could be trusted. That Neji would be there for him. It felt great.

Neji moaned softly and started massaging the muscles on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke started moaning too now as he started to let his hands roam under Neji's shirt, exploring the skin.

Neji let Sasuke take control now, afraid that he might bring too much memories up. He enjoyed Sasuke's touch and stroke through his hair now.

Sasuke pulled back a little now. "Don't hold back.." He whispered and then kissed Neji passionately again, continuing what he was doing. He pulled up Neji's shirt now and massaged Neji's upper body.

That simple comment was enough to turn Neji on completely and he turned Sasuke around and pulled off his shirt, immediately attacking Sasuke's neck with his mouth. He wanted to please Sasuke so badly, wanted to take away the pain..

Sasuke let his head fall back slightly as he closed his eyes. He wanted Neji to make him feel good. To take charge for a change. Just for now.

Neji put off his own shirt and opened his and Sasuke's pants and then continued pleasuring Sasuke by licking and sucking on his nipples.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this and let his head fall back a little more. He started panting slightly and let his hands intertwine with Neji's hair.

Neji put off his own pants and underpants, since he knew that Sasuke liked it if he was naked first, while he continued with sucking on Sasuke's nipples. His shoes and socks were already off.

Sasuke felt himself getting excited as Neji was all naked now. He let his hands roam over Neji's naked skin and massaged the part of his ass that he could reach. "Y-you're.. r-really going all out hn..?" Sasuke moaned.

Neji nodded at Sasuke.

"Anything for you Sasuke." He said and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. He then licked downwards and started fidgeting with Sasuke's pants. When he pulled them down, he massaged Sasuke's hips, knowing that this was a weak point.

Sasuke moaned loudly now, bucking his hips slightly for more. God he loved this. "..Ah.. oh.. N-Neji.." He moaned.

"What do you want me to do darling?" Neji asked, while he put down Sasuke's underwear too. He licked Sasuke's navel.

Sasuke moaned again, loving Neji's touch. And the sound of Neji calling him darling. "..I.. w-want you.. to.. d-do what you t-think I want.." Sasuke moaned a little.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke as he sucked on Sasuke's navel for a moment and then slowly licked Sasuke's length "I'll let you come this time."

Sasuke moaned loudly at the words, his breathe stuck in his throat for a while. He started panting more heavily now as he pushed his hips forward a little for more.

Neji took that as a sign and put Sasuke's dick in his mouth, holding it with his right hand. He wanted Sasuke to know that he loved him.

Sasuke let out a slight gasp as Neji did this and let his head fall back all the way. He moaned Neji's name after that.

Neji started sucking on Sasuke's dick, moving upwards and downwards with his head. He'd start softly.

Sasuke moaned now and panted as he let Neji get him turned on to the fullest. God Neji was good at this. And he did it so willingly.

Neji let his teeth slightly rub over Sasuke's shaft, as he started to suck even harder. He suddenly deep throated, further then he had ever went.

Sasuke let out a loud moan now, followed by a gasp before returning to his panting. "..Ah.. hn.. N-Neji.. God.. g-go on.." Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's hair again.

Neji pulled back and then deep throated again. He felt that Sasuke was becoming harder and harder. He'd come eventually.

Sasuke panted hard and unsteadily. His breathing started to go faster and his heart started raising. Nobody had ever wanted to actually give him an orgasm. The fact Neji did was.. turning him on so much more.

Neji now started to go faster, to give Sasuke even more pleasure. He stopped for a second, to nibble on the head, and then continued with what he was doing.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly now, started to feel his release was close. "..N-Neji.. m-more...hn.. p-please.. more.." He moaned.

Neji deep throated even more, and when he pulled back, he licked around the head, swallowing all the little droplets of sperm that already came out, and then deep throated again. He started massaging Sasuke's hips with his left hand, switching from hip to hip.

Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat now as soft moans came out forced. "..Ah.. oh.. N-Neji.. Ah! Neji!" Sasuke screamed, his head falling back and his hips shooting forward as he came hard into Neji's mouth.

Neji smiled slightly at Sasuke as he got what he wanted. He swallowed the sperm and kept Sasuke's dick in his mouth until it softened. Then he carefully let it out of his mouth, licking it off slightly. He then looked at Sasuke.

"Was that good?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still panting heavily from his release as he looked at Neji with half lidded eyes. "..Y-yes...very.. ah.." He managed to get out as he smiled at Neji.

Neji crawled up so he was laying next to Sasuke and looked at him.

"Good." Neji said. "The best for you hm." He gave Sasuke a slight kiss on the lips. "I'd even put on the maid's outfit for you." He said with a grin.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "Y-yeah...D-don't you.. hn.. w-want to have s-sex..?" Sasuke asked. To be honest, he would've liked Neji sitting on top of him for a change.

"Of course I want to have sex." Neji said, smiling. "It's what you want Sasuke. I'll put on what you want me to put on, I'll do what you want me to do. I'm all yours." He spread his arms with a grin now.

Sasuke laughed a little. "..J-just be here.. Neji.. t-that's all I w-want.. and s-sex.. I wouldn't mind s-sex." Sasuke said and grinned a little.

Neji smirked as he sat on top of Sasuke now.

"You want to be dominated, don't you?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I w-wouldn't mind f-for now.." He answered and grabbed Neji's hips, massaging them.

"Hmm.. you never really dominated me before either.. I think that I'm the dominant one of us Sasuke." Neji said, grinning. He bent down and roughly kissed Sasuke, grabbing his head.

Sasuke kissed back for a while before breaking the kiss. "I t-think you're right.. I being the d-dominant one means getting t-three orgasms from me then y-yeah." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Doesn't have anything to do with it." Neji said, smirking. He let his hands stroke over Sasuke's body and then grabbed his ass, massaging it a bit.

Sasuke moaned a little. "Oh and being t-the one on the bottom.. and t-the one being taken by m-me.. if that's what the d-dominant one does.. t-then yeah, it's you.." Sasuke said as he moaned again.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean." Neji said, smirking. He roughly kissed Sasuke again as he let his right hand stroke Sasuke's organ.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth now as his hips pushed forward again. He then pulled Neji's hand away and pushed Neji's own organ on his, kissing back roughly now.

Neji let out a wince as he felt himself getting harder. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and stroke over Sasuke's legs with his free hand.

Sasuke pushed Neji even closer, massaging his ass. He shouldn't be the only one enjoying this. He kept moaning softly into Neji's mouth as he started kissing even rougher.

Neji moaned softly too, and started to massage the muscles in Sasuke's neck now. He was getting more and more excited.

Sasuke moaned as Neji got him even more excited, then broke the kiss. "..I w-want you.." He moaned, holding Neji's hips tightly.

"..Then t-take me.." Neji gasped, as he bit down into Sasuke's neck.

"..Y-you have to be on t-top.." Sasuke moaned as he pulled Neji's up a little, to place him over his erection.

"Pff, w-why do I have t-to do all the work?" Neji asked with a smirk as he worked with Sasuke and sat up.

"..B-because I want you to do m-me for a change.. j-just not you inside of m-me.." Sasuke moaned as he tried to push Neji onto his erection now.

"Yeah yeah." Neji said and the pushed himself down, so that Sasuke's erection entered him. He moaned loudly at feeling this.

Sasuke moaned loudly too as he was still holding Neji's hips and softly stroke them. Neji felt so good on top of him. Covering him. He looked at Neji with a hungry look. "..M-move.." He moaned after a while.

"..E-easy.." Neji gasped as he tried to get used to Sasuke's dick. "..W-wait for a second.. hn.." This was the first time since that happening that they had sex after all. He wasn't even allowed to have sex yet... but well, he wanted it.

Sasuke waited as he tried to help Neji feel comfortable with him inside. "..A-are you ok..?" He asked, moaning after as Neji shifted his weight.

"Y-yeah." Neji said, nodding, and started to move, while biting his lip. He moved very carefully. He knew that if anything went wrong, if they were going a bit too hard, the stitches would open again. And then he'd have a problem.

"..D-do it at your p-pace.. hn.." Sasuke moaned. He actually liked that it was this delicate this time. He kept stroking Neji's hips softly.

Neji moved downwards and then felt something stretch dangerously.

"..S-Sasuke..." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, while he moved upwards again. A concerned and worried look was in his eyes.

"..You d-don't have to continue.. if y-you can't.." Sasuke said as he softly let a finger slide over Neji's entrance to look for any open wounds. He found none. "..Y-you're ok.. But m-maybe we should s-stop.." He said.

"..It's not really comfortable but I d-don't want to spoil this for you.." Neji muttered.

"..We're n-not doing anything t-that'll hurt you." Sasuke said as he put Neji on his body, just above his erection. "We d-don't have to have i-intercourse to please each other.." He said and started stroking Neji's erection.

Neji nodded, moaning softly. He bent down and sucked on Sasuke's skin again.

"Thanks.." He muttered.

"Always.. N-Now start helping me of m-my problem.." Sasuke said and smirked a little as he stroke a little rougher and let Neji suck on his skin.

"Uh-huh." Neji hummed and then moved his hands over towards Sasuke erection too, starting to stroke it too.

Sasuke started moaning louder now as he got excited by the fact that they were doing something like this together. Pleasing each other like this. God it felt so good too. Sasuke let his thumb slide over the tip of Neji's erection now before roughly stroking it up and down again.

Neji let out a wince as he started jerking Sasuke off. He kissed Sasuke's neck for a moment and then nibbled on his lips. This was exciting indeed.

Sasuke returned the favour as he started pumping Neji's erection rougher and harder now, wanting him to moan. He could feel Neji's erection sometimes slide against his, which made this all the more exciting. Sasuke bit down on Neji's lips softly, before kissing him passionately.

Neji moaned and then released Sasuke's erection.

"..D-damn Sasuke.. hn.. I can't move well if y-you go on like this.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke groaned a little once Neji released his erection and started to move slower. He wanted some action too. Sasuke pulled Neji into a kiss again with his free hand and then urged him to stroke him again. God he needed it.

Neji moaned and kissed back as he sat down on his knees. He started to move his hands over Sasuke's dick again.

Sasuke now started moaning again, making Neji's body come closer to his, giving them just enough space to stroke each other's members. He kissed Neji rough but passionately.

Neji moaned as he knew that he was close now. He kissed back as passionately as possible and tried to move his fingers, but it was hard.

Sasuke felt himself coming close to release too now as he stroked Neji raggedly. He was so close.. just a few more strokes and he'd be there. Sasuke stroke over Neji's tip now, then moved his hand over the entire base of Neji's erection.

Neji let out a whimper and then, without a warning, came as he panted into Sasuke's mouth. He quickly pushed his arms at both sides of Sasuke's body, to prevent himself from falling.

Sasuke groaned again as his hand was now full of Neji's cum. He tried to make Neji go on with his. God he wanted his release too. This was so unfair. "..N-Neji.." He moaned.

"..S-sorry.." Neji gasped as he placed himself with a lot of difficulty onto Sasuke's knees and then held himself up with one hand, and with the other, continued with what he was doing.

Sasuke started moaning again. It wouldn't take long though. Not this time. He closed his eyes as he felt it already boiling up. Neji just needed to do a little more. God..

Neji gathered all the energy he had left and grabbed the erection with his other hand, and started to stroke and jerk rougher. He knew Sasuke needed it.

Sasuke put his head back now and panted and moaned loudly. Just a little more...just a little.. Sasuke's hips already started pushing forwards a little now.

Neji let out a groan and then bent down and put Sasuke's erection in his mouth again. There. Now it would go a lot faster.

Sasuke moaned loudly now and when Neji sucked for the first time, his hips already shot forward and Sasuke released in Neji's mouth. God he had needed that.

Neji swallowed again and then crawled up over Sasuke's body and laid down onto him, not caring that his mouth (and chin) were dirty at the moment. He was damn tired and only wanted to sleep.

Sasuke panted for a moment before putting an arm around Neji and wiped of Neji's mouth with a smile. "..L-love you.." He whispered.

Neji didn't even react anymore as he already was sleeping. He had fallen asleep the moment he was laying on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and pulled up the sheets. He then made Neji nuzzle in closer and soon after, Sasuke too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost done. What about this not expected violent chapter? Review!  
**


	15. Memorable evening

**Review repleys (thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the story!)**

* * *

**RannvaNiclasen:** Sadly enough, this is the last chapter. But hey, there are other stories coming up! And yeah, everyone has a problem so there can be a nice amount of drama, which is good for the story!

**Hanai-kun:** We tried on giving hints through the whole story, so that the reader was wondering what had happened with Sasuke, but funny enough we didn't get any questions about him. But well, enjoy this last chapter!

**UchihaHyuuga:** You can do that if you wish, haha!

**mmm.kai.mmm:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Memorable evening**

* * *

"I'll see you next Thursday then. Thank you. Bye." Sasuke hung up the phone. He had called a psychologist for an appointment. Neji had wanted him to and it might be good for him. Neji was cooking at the moment and Sasuke was sitting on a couch next to his brother and Deidara.

"I'm proud of you." Itachi said to Sasuke, with a smile.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled back a little. "I'm glad things will be ok here." Deidara said as he too, smiled.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "Damn, I'm hungry. I think our kitchen princess is almost done anyway." He stood and stretched, smirking.

"He's not a princess, he's our maid remember." Sasuke said and smirked too as he got up. Deidara was already running to the kitchen. "Let's go, I'm hungry." He said.

Itachi smirked as he followed Deidara.

"It sure as hell smells good." He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke followed too. "Yeah it does. We've been smart, taking Neji in. Our personal cook." He said and smirked. He then sat down in the dining room, as well as Deidara.

"Heh, indeed." Itachi said as he sat down. Even the table was set already.

"We can eat!" Neji yelled from the kitchen a few seconds later and then walked into the livingroom, carrying a pan with him. He then saw that everyone was already sitting at the table and he grinned. "Damn, are you guys hungry?"

"We are when you're cooking." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "Now hurry and sit down." He said, tapping the chair beside him.

Neji put the pan on the table.

"Wait for a second, I have another bowl with vegetables." Neji said, walking back towards the kitchen. Itachi meanwhile put the cover off the pan and smelled the food.

"Damn this smells delicious." Itachi said. There were noodles in the pan, with some chicken and a spicy flavoured sauce in it. It really smelled good.

"Neji you'd better hurry up or Deidara and Itachi will be done before you can even take a bite." Sasuke joked.

"You can already fill your plate if you want." Neji's reply was heard from the kitchen.

Itachi didn't hesitate to gather all the plates and put some of the noodles on it. He really was hungry.

"Damn Itachi, are you starved or something?" Deidara laughed as he took his plate after a while. Sasuke laughed with him.

"No but it's a while ago that I ate noodles and they absolutely are my favorite." He said while Neji came walking into the room again, putting the bowl with a fresh salad in it on the table.

"What do you guys want to drink?" He asked, while he put off his apron.

"Let me get that." Sasuke said as he stood up. He knew what everyone wanted. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and came out with the drinks. Wine for Itachi, soda for Deidara, water for Neji and juice for himself. He decided to lay of the beers for a while.

Neji nodded and sat down, getting his own plate of noodles now.

"And some salad for everyone." Neji said as he gave the bowl to Itachi, who happily accepted it and put some on his plate.

Everyone put dinner on their plates and waited for each other to finish. Once they all had their food, Deidara raised his glass. "I think we should toast." He said and smiled.

"To the fact that Sasuke finally made an appointment with a psychiatrist and that he stopped using lots of alcohol." Itachi said, raising his glass too. He smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "And to the fact that Neji is now save and has a home and that he and me will be together forever." Sasuke said and raised his glass too as he smiled at Neji now.

Neji smiled back at him.

"And to the fact that Itachi stopped using drugs." He said, raising his glass too.

"And to the fact that Deidara and me have decided to live together!" Itachi cheered now, grinning.

Deidara grinned back. "To us all." He said. "That we may have a happy life together." The group smiled at each other and toasted to it, making that evening memorable for the rest of their lives. They were happy.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it! I hope you liked the story and go read our other stories as well!  
**


End file.
